


Joseon Runaway

by chenles



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Drama, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slow Burn, Some of them are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenles/pseuds/chenles
Summary: Jisung only knows the palace walls and he's beginning to feel suffocated. Desperate for a family he has never known, his being begs for an escape. Joseon is not that far, right?





	1. Little Prince

 

 

"You have to concentrate!"

Jisung's face contorts, brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled as he keeps his eyes closed. It's hard enough without being scolded. It's easy for someone who had been learning Tai Chi their entire lives to call him out on how proper his stance and form was. When it came to arts, other than traditional dances, Jisung always seemed a little awkward and they were all just lost on him. At seventeen, he should know by now that his growing limbs don't exactly want to do what he asks of them.

"Yeah, yeah," Jisung lets out in a sigh as he attempts once more to balance himself and breathe deep. Flow, inhale, inertia, exhale... Something like that, right? One big, clumsy foot in front of the other. The concentration slips from him, causing him to wobble and fall back onto his butt. He can hear his friend's laughter echo through The Palace's courtyard. His eyes open and dart toward his best friend, who's elated facial expression makes him feel adequately embarrassed. Though, Jisung supposes he'd rather have Chenle laughing at him than anyone else he knew.

"Okay, well," Chenle stretches his arms forward before he reaches down to pat at his wonderfully embroidered silk robes. The last thing he needs is to look like a wrinkled mess. "Let's end for today. But don't think I don't know that you haven't practiced! I'll make sure to kick your butt next time if you don't!" The warning comes with a friendly smile, rather than a threatening stare. The thought of Chenle threatening him was laughable. Jisung knows that he wouldn't harm a fly. Usually, the younger male would respond to Chenle's idle threats with a dramatic roll of his eyes and a smirk. This time was no different.

"Well, what do you expect when the student is bored by the lessons?" Jisung teases, tone laced with sarcasm as he gets up on his own, adjusting his headpiece before also patting down his less extravagant robes.

Chenle's contagious laughter roars through the courtyard once more, his feet taking steps toward Jisung. His hands rest on Jisung's back and the taller boy can swear he heard three people inhale incredibly deeply. Ignoring eyes that may befall the two of them, Jisung chuckles at the thought of Chenle's height compared to his own. If their height was similar in the slightest, perhaps his friend's hand may have landed on his shoulder, rather than mid-back.

"Why don't we head to the kitchens to see if we can grab some snacks before we have to part ways for the day?" Chenle suggests with a familiar grin. The suggestion is a welcome one, but Jisung finds it weird that Chenle would cut their usual time spent together so much shorter than normal.

"You have plans that don't involve me?" Jisung pries, a smug smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. He loves to try and act like Chenle only has one friend. Growing up together and spending almost every day together admittedly made Jisung mildly possessive. His smirk quickly vanishes, though, when he sees that Chenle does not chuckle or respond in an expected way. An awkward expression washes over the shorter male's face and a hand reaches to rub the back of his neck in thought.

"Well, my father thinks it's about time that I start attending the meetings with the Royal Officials..."

Well, this was the problem being best friends with the youngest prince of China. This fact was never a problem when the two of them were children. Now that Chenle was just on the cusp of full adulthood, he began to have more responsibilities put on his shoulders. With shoulders that narrow, Jisung doesn't think he knows how much Chenle can hold to begin with. It can't be that much, surely.

With his best friend spending so much time attending to the Empire, Jisung would soon have to spend his time honing in on a craft to make him more of a useful member of society. He himself is not entirely sure whether he should take the scholarly exams or to become part of the Royal Guard. At this point, Jisung wasn't even sure he could join the Guard. The fact was, he was a foreigner in this land, and still very much treated as so despite living here his entire life. All he knew of his family was that they were Joseon nobility, and that the Emperor was kind enough to welcome him as a member of the palace when he was just old enough to walk and talk. What if, in reality he was just some Joseon orphan that the crown took pity on?

Someone so low-born surely wouldn't be allowed to become this close to a prince, right? So, often times Jisung was lead to believe what they told him. What reason would any of them have to lie to him?

  


The snacks they received were alright, Jisung thinks. Not the best that the pair had ever received, but Chenle's cheeks stuffed full of the bean buns were well worth bribing the kitchen maids. It was a talent of their own, really. To be able to continually ask for food despite being almost full-fledged adults. In the eyes of the palace workers, Jisung supposed they would always be the babies. Jisung doesn't think too much of the bean buns, they were never particularly special to him. The prince, on the other hand, always seemed to enjoy them.

"Your Highness,"

A voice, soft and familiar, draws their attention away from the food they hold in their hands. Standing beside their bench in the gardens just outside the kitchen was Renjun, One of the first sons of Royal Admiral Huang. Renjun is a boy of high status, as his father is a direct adviser to the Emperor. Incidentally, he knew the Prince quite well. His face is elegant and noble, which matches his demeanor quite accurately. Of the countless times that Jisung has had the pleasure of meeting Renjun, he's always received the impression that Renjun does not favor his presence. Only one reason, he can suspect, as to why.

"Renjun!" Chenle instantly moves from his spot on the bench, his eyes vanishing as his smile grows wide. "You know you don't have to call me that!" He tosses his arms around his friend's neck in a hug.

Normally, Jisung would tense up at watching a member of Royalty throw themselves at someone even just slightly lower than them, but this was Chenle and he knew his best friend more than any of the other members of the Royal Family. This boy was raised by the Empress of Peace herself, born full of love and joy. Anyone who had the pleasure of being Chenle's friend is often blessed by his pure heart and care.

"You're right, _xiǎo wángzǐ_." Renjun's smile radiates from within as he lets go of Chenle, greeting Jisung next with a very, very brief bow. How rude, Jisung thinks.

The prince, however, gives a sweet laugh at the nickname. His hand reaches to Renjun's shoulder and nudges him in a playful manner. "Don't call me that! You know my brother likes to reserve all of the cute nicknames for himself! He says that I'm cute enough with my face alone... So I'm not allowed to use the cute nicknames."

"Well, he's not wrong." Renjun easily flirts with Chenle, and Jisung can't help but mentally scoff. Who does this guy think he is to openly say things like that to Chenle? As if the Prince would ever go for someone as boring as Huang Renjun. At least, that's how the story plays out in Jisung's mind. Not that he spent countless hours thinking of it.

"Would you like to join us, Renjun?" Chenle is polite to ask, offering the older a bean bun and gesturing to an empty spot on the opposite side of the bench.  A mental sigh of relief is released from Jisung when Renjun gives a gentle refusal and a warm smile.

"Unfortunately, I must go to prepare for the Royal Meeting. My father wants me to attend today's meeting with him." Great, something else for the two of them to bond over. His inner monologue isn't working out exactly like he hoped suddenly, but Jisung tries not to think about that fact.

"My father wants me to attend today's meeting, as well! I was worried I would be awkwardly alone and bored completely. Perhaps we can wait by the chamber together in a bit?" Chenle's tone is overly friendly and inviting, he's someone who is easily excited even by the smallest of details.

Renjun replies with a sincere nod, also excited about this fact that the two of them will have some time to spend together. "Sure, I'll meet you there in a little while."

And with that, Renjun turns to vanish off into the gardens, probably to go to his quarters and change before this meeting. The outfit he had on looked like he had been doing scholarly work instead of any sort of social meeting. If only Jisung had some kind of connection to get himself into this meeting as well. The next thing Jisung notices, however is Chenle turning on his heel to look at him, and the expression he sees is surprisingly not his friendliest face.

Chenle begins to scold with a scoff. "You could stand to be a little more nice or polite!" The prince crosses his arm, head tilted as the royal watches Jisung stand and scratch the back of his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

An obvious lie that no one would believe, especially not his best friend. The only thing he can hear is "Uh huh," and it's as if he can hear how hard Chenle rolls his eyes. "I have to go meet my father before the meeting, I will see you later perhaps? I might be able to sneak away for a little game of _wéiqí_?"

What Jisung originally thought was going to be Chenle stomping off in protest of him being rude to Renjun, he's delighted to see that his best friend is not actually angry with him. The suggestion brightens his expression and Jisung nods in reply. "See you later then, Chenle." Jisung says goodbye with a wave, and the little prince begins to retreat to his own quarters, a royal guard following loosely behind him. They are always nearby, but Jisung seems to forget they're around until they decide to move.

Well, with a sudden large amount of free time, Jisung begins to spend it with a stroll. The weather is good, so doing something outside would be ideal. Jisung runs through the options in his mind. He doesn't exactly want to get sweaty doing some kind of physical sport or something rather. Perhaps a trip to the market in town would suffice his need to be in the sun? He starts on his way toward the palace gates, taking his time and being careful not to rush. What is there to get back to so quickly, anyway? Unintentionally, Jisung's mind continually wanders to what Chenle would be doing in a short period of time. Sitting with Renjun and discussing politics. Or... Flirting with Renjun and ignoring politics? The Joseon boy clenches his fist at the thought. Why he was even worried in the first place boggled his brain.

Just before reaching the gates, Jisung is stopped short by a guard and told to wait, as there would be an arrival. Almost immediately, a horn is sounded and the gates pull open. It almost passes by in a blur, but in moments, two large, beautifully dressed horses and their riders bound into the palace through the gates and toward the inner stables.

Riding the black horse that was dressed in a blue silk was Prince Sicheng, the Lovely. Being the middle child of the Royal Family, Sicheng was gentle, artistic and took after his mother to be caring and kind. Prince Sicheng always treated Jisung well. There has never been a time that the Joseon boy ever doubted his sincerity and generosity. Chenle and Sicheng are incredibly close, and the beautiful prince is someone his younger brother talks of fondly and looks up to.

There is a separate, more dominant presence that enters the palace as well. Atop the brown and white steed dressed in gold and red silks was Prince Kun, the Stern. Unlike his younger brothers, Kun is a force to be reckoned with. First in the line of succession, the intimidating prince has taken his job seriously for as long as Jisung can remember. He is known for his strong demeanor and steadfast character and Jisung has never really had a full conversation with him since he was a lot younger. The eldest prince is often too busy for something as menial as interacting and conversing with palace nobility. Perhaps that same reason was also why his relationship with Chenle was more turbulent than not. Although Jisung is sure that Kun cares for his brother, the youngest often voiced his feeling of estrangement. An almost six year age gap and a larger plate of responsibility likely added fuel to the fire that was their already rocky relationship.

Two princes trotting into the palace on magnificent steeds may seem astonishing to the commoner's eye, but to Jisung, this was a regular occurrence. They leave for a hunt or diplomatic errand and return with haste. Nothing new, usually. However, this occasion sparks mild interest. Two more dressed horses accompany the princes upon their entrance. The riders are familiar to Jisung.

The man on the first horse is wearing the _zhiduo_ robes of an Ambassador, however it's the rider that follows him that catches Jisung's eye. A young man, aged the same as Prince Kun and a close friend of his. Ten, the son of the Siamese Ambassador.

It has been a year, or so, since Jisung has seen Ten. As the diplomatic offspring of a Chinese Official and a Siamese Noble, Ten was in constant relations with the Royal Family of China and often called a bridge between the countries.

He must be here for the Royal Meeting, Jisung muses his thoughts, wondering if Master Ten would be staying quite a while this time.

As interesting as it was to see familiar faces, Jisung had a market to get to, not wasting any time waiting for the guards to close the gate again. It would take way too long in Jisung's mind for them to open it again. Instead of thinking what to buy, Jisung couldn't help that his brain immediately returned to what Chenle would be doing with Renjun. Suddenly, a thought crosses his mind and a smirk covers what was previously a worried expression.

With Prince Kun in that chamber, not a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS  
> 1\. xiǎo wángzǐ - "little prince"  
> 2\. wéiqí - Ancient Chinese term for the game "Go".  
> 3\. zhiduo - Ancient Chinese robes worn by nobility.


	2. Friendship

 

Busy and bustling, the market is a typical place for most commoners to mingle and go about their day to day activities. Jisung always found it incredibly calming and interesting to watch the people and study the expressions of everyone. What was happening in their lives? How did they deal with the stress of their challenges? Although born under a different social status, Jisung never viewed the people as anything less than people. Everyone had issues and problems right? In perspective something small to Royalty could be very concerning to commoners, and vice versa. Perhaps the scholars and palace caretakers that raised him taught him this way, but Jisung knew it was right, either way.

The Joseon boy wanders from shop to shop, eyeing the different items and food for sale. Perhaps he should hone in on his archery and purchase a bow and quiver? Jisung had not practiced in over a year or more, but he remembers being quite talented with the bow. Swords, on the flip side, always looked interesting, but Jisung had never learned. They took less skill and were much less elegant. In the end, the boy began to take interest in dance, even though he knew he could not pursue it as a career.

After purchasing something for himself to eat, using a portion of the money given to him by the caretakers for the time being, Jisung finds a place to sit and enjoy his bowl of noodles. Today was a beef variety, with plenty of vegetables. The caretakers always told him his love for vegetables is the reason he had grown so much taller than they predicted.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to be drawn to a nearby stall, dazzling in its own way that piqued the curiosity of the noble boy. A woman, hard at work, embroidering fine crimson silk with the design of perched and flying cranes falling over the back shoulder. Jisung can't help but think how adorable his princely friend would model the robes. It would be elegant and completely appropriate for his family, which held the crest of the Crane. Perhaps Jisung would save some of his allowance to buy it for him. For now, he will just enjoy his bowl of noodles and watch the woman work from afar.

  
  


"You can't expect him to know it all his first time," a soft voice sounds through a quiet room, cat-like eyes darting toward the open door facing a private garden. "Your father didn't even expect him to know anything."

"He should have at least studied the names of the people attending the meetings with him. How embarrassing it was that he didn't even know your fathers name!" Kun's hand gestures toward his friend Ten, passionate and slightly infuriated. Since experiencing his youngest brother at the royal meeting, the eldest couldn't help but be angry. His mood was stressed, and leaning towards the irrational realm of thinking. Kun expected a lot from those around him to follow their duties, his youngest brother Chenle was no exception to this.

"He is only a boy, and you can't expect him to be you, Kun." A third voice from the opposite side of the room turns the head of Kun and Ten, an exasperated sigh coming from the former's throat. Standing by the entrance of his quarters stood Sicheng, expression graceful with his chin held high. His thin frame rests against the column near the door, averting his eyes from the wall, to his brother. "And with the current state of your relationship with your little brother, if he had been the one walking by instead of me, he would think you hate him even more than he already does."

"I don't hate him! He is my baby brother and I only want him to succeed and do well in the ranks!" Looking mildly defeated, Kun raises his shoulders in defense, almost as if to shrug. He takes a seat next to Ten who was laid out across three cushions, balancing his head on his elbow.

Sicheng has a hard time not rolling his eyes. "Perhaps instead of blaming him for being unprepared, next time prepare him yourself." The prince's suggestion pushes him off of the wall that he put his weight against, turning toward the door to make his exit. Ten's eyes shift from the entrance where Sicheng was before to his best friend. He can't help but let out a soft chuckle when he makes eye contact with the eldest prince. Kun doesn't think any of this is funny.

"Why are you laughing?" His eyebrows knit as he stares at a carefree Ten. The prince wishes he could be as worry free as his friend, but he knew that was impossible. At least in his mind.

"Because ever since I met you, you've been training to be emperor someday," His catty eyes look at the details of his hands, examining them briefly before they land on Kun once more. "You've never given yourself the attention you give to your work."

While Kun knows Ten is right, and that he probably should give himself a break every now and then, he shakes his head in disagreement. Another long sigh leaves his lips, eyes looking up at the ceiling, falling back slowly so he can lay on the floor. "If you had the kind of weight on your shoulders as I do, you would see what makes me so tense." He admits, expression softening as he glances once more at Ten. "At least tomorrow I can breathe a little bit and go on a hunt with you and your father."

Ten perks up at that, a smile appearing over his features as he pushes himself to a sit. "That's the spirit! Think about the times you'll be able to relax and enjoy yourself when you get overly stressed! Yeah, you might have to be diplomatic a lot of the time, but no one can really tell you what to do." A shrug accompanies his suggestion, a smug grin stuck on his lips. Even though Kun was the prince, when the two of them were alone, he threw all formalities out the door. Kun is his friend before he is a prince, and Ten is lucky that even through the years, the prince still feels the same.

At least, that's the impression Ten receives when he spends time with Kun. It's been about a year since the last time the Siamese boy had traveled to the palace, but every time he returns, their friendship picks up exactly where it left off before. He knows that not all friendships are that lucky.

"It's hard not to think about my work," Kun's voice is almost hushed, a low mumble. The only person he would show this side of himself to was in fact the other person in this room. Ten had seen Kun at his best and his worst, and if the Siamese boy was still here, that says something. The brooding royalty earns a sympathetic gaze from Ten before he leans forward.

"I can imagine you have a lot of expectations from a lot of people, including yourself," Ten's words are soft and gentle, his hands reaching over to cup Kun's cheeks as he looks down a the other. "Just like the pressure on yourself, your brothers have stress too."

These words catch Kun's attention, and his expression changes from burdened to thoughtful. He should discuss his feelings with Chenle and express his concerns and worries instead of silently expecting the world of him.

"I think I'll talk to my brother tomorrow. He might be asleep now..." Kun rests his arm on his forehead, watching Ten lean back onto his arms. The candle on the table in the center of the room illuminates the room, calming his thoughts so he may collect himself. This mood signals Ten to give his best friend some space, deciding to slowly make his exit from the room and leave the prince to his thoughts for the night.

"Goodnight, Kun."

  
  


"Jisung!"

A voice, at this hour?! Who ever could it be? If the sarcasm wasn't too obvious, Jisung rolls his eyes with a smile when he hears his best friend's voice. The book he was reading prior to the young prince's abrupt arrival was a fantastic novel of a large army of outlaws that become vigilantes and heroes. An interesting read that had been recommended to him by his literature instructor.

The Joseon boy lifts himself from his bed mat, setting his book beside his sleeping arrangement. He walks to the entrance of his quarters, opening the door to be bombarded by a dazzling smile belonging to Chenle. The prince holds up his red and white _weiqi_ board, as well as a gold embroidered pouch to hold the pieces for the game. The grin on his friend's face stretches from ear to ear, happy to be in the presence of Jisung. Although Jisung had been ready to head to sleep just moments ago, seeing the prince's face wakes him up in just an instant. He steps aside to let Chenle in, closing the door behind him.

"You got away from the guards okay?" Jisung asks, a grin of his own on his face. Chenle is a master at evading the royal guard when he wanted to. They did their job well enough, but Chenle always seemed smarter than them. So he thinks. Jisung has an inkling that they might know about his sneaking about, maybe thanks to a tip from the Empress. She has always been very attached to her youngest son, and often let Jisung know that she was thankful that Jisung had become such an important friend to Chenle. Having the confidence of the Empress put a little pressure on Jisung, but it's nothing he isn't already prepared for.

"You know I got away from those smelly statues!" Chenle jokes, making himself at home in Jisung's quarters. The prince has been in his room countless times, while Jisung, on the flip side, had rarely ever been to Chenle's side of the palace. Reason being that his quarters were directly across from the Empress and it was not easy to sneak into that area as it was for Chenle to sneak out. Either way, the Joseon boy got to spend time with his best friend and often play games and talk for hours into the night.

"Well, tonight I'm going to win. I have been practicing since our last game!" Jisung's words are a warning, but playful. The prince tries not to laugh too loudly in response, knowing that at his normal volume, the two of them could get in trouble. Well, Jisung could get in trouble. A prince would have far less severe consequences than a palace boy.

After laughing, Chenle scoffs. "We'll see about that, won't we?! I could be in tournaments if I wanted to!" Stretching the truth for fun, something that Chenle did often. Neither of the two could play this game professionally.

While setting up the board and placing the pieces, Jisung's eyes notice something hanging off of Chenle's shoulder. It was a small bag of sorts.

"What's in that?" He inquires with curiosity.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" The exclamation is almost too loud as Chenle pulls the bag off of his shoulder, opening it up to reveal it's contents to the Joseon boy. "I brought you the candies Ten brought from Siam. The ones you told me you liked before!"

How nice of him, Jisung thinks. He is about to answer before Chenle starts again.

"And a couple of mooncakes! They were being served at the meeting, so I snagged a few for you once the meeting ended."

Royal mooncakes were saved for very special occasions, and Jisung loved them. Every time they were served, his best friend always remembered to bring him some, without fail. "This was really nice of you, thank you, Lele."

A nickname that Jisung only calls his best friend in this very room. He doesn't know how the rest of the palace would react to him being so informal with royalty. It was nice to have secrets just between the two of them, too.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's play! Get ready to be pummeled!" Chenle's grin grows as he starts, moving a piece on the board. He's ever so eager to play after his arduous day.

  
  


Morning comes too soon. The sun through the trees lights up his room as it peeks past the grates in the windows. Jisung sits up after a few moments, his dark hair falling in front of his face. A groggy hand pushes back the locks, arms and legs pushing him up to stand. He dresses himself efficiently, picking a blue robe for today. Soon one of the palace caretakers arrives, gently announcing her presence to Jisung.

"Master Jisung," She bows her head, a fond smile on her face. The palace caretakers were the closest people to a mother that Jisung has experienced. She holds onto a tray with his breakfast, setting it on the same table that Chenle and he had played _weiqi_ the night before. Chenle had won after all; though Jisung would give him a hard time about it later in the day.

"Thank you," Jisung offers her a polite smile, sitting down so he could eat something before going about the day. Breakfast is very important, as he knows. It's not unusual when the caretaker makes her way behind him. With a gentle touch, she shifts her fingers through Jisung's hair to gather it. Softly, she ties his hair into a neat bun at the top of his head before she dresses it with his _zi_. Once more, Jisung bows his head in thanks, letting her know his appreciation.

"Was his Highness present last night?" She asks, fixing Jisung's collar and tidying up his appearance before he whips his head to look at her, panicked expression plain as day.

"Wh-what?!" Jisung's terrible lie of cluelessness is figured out by a gentle gesture of a hand to draw his attention to the small bag on the floor. His eyes avert from the item almost immediately, trying to distract from the blush and warmth on his face with his words. "We played a game of _weiqi_!" There's no way he can lie his way out of this one at this point, so it was better for him to just be honest. She doesn't say anything, but rather gives him a knowing smile before getting up to excuse herself.

"Have a good day, Master Jisung."

What an embarrassing way to start his morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter 2 was done sooner than I thought it would be! Enjoy ^^


	3. Catalyst

 

Calligraphy is hard. Hard enough in one language, but Jisung has lessons in two. To be fair, the lessons for the new Joseon alphabet were worlds easier than writing the large characters associated with Mandarin. Even though he was raised from a young age in the palace, thankfully the Emperor allowed for him to learn his mother tongue. Without knowing his family in Joseon, he could still feel somewhat connected through language. Maybe in the future, he’ll be able to communicate with them once he meets them.

“Sloppy,” The voice draws Jisung’s attention, craning his neck to look to his calligraphy instructor. An older gentleman who had been teaching him language and art since he was very young. “Start again.”

Great. Muffling a groan, Jisung tries to hide his frustration as he discards the page he had so diligently been working on. It's not his strong suit, no. Calligraphy has always been difficult for Jisung and his writing has never been the most beautiful. If he wanted to attend the scholarly exams in two years, he would need to practice much, much more.

Truthfully, the Joseon boy doesn’t even know if he wanted to become a scholar. His heart isn’t set on becoming a member of the Royal Guard, either. Nothing feels particularly right when it comes to the prospects of his future. Something feels very odd about a lot of his situation. The older Jisung gets, the more questions run through his head to try and fill the void of information he’s received throughout his childhood. What is his purpose here? Why is he alone with no family or any contact from them? Who in their right mind would leave a child in a completely different country. Honestly, the more the Joseon boy thought about it, the more depressed he’d begin to feel. Instead, he tries his best to focus on the task at hand, despite how sloppy his characters are.

Grinding the ink paste thinner, Jisung looks to the other students hard at work on their pieces. Jisung himself is more of a lone wolf, shy and reserved when it came to others. He keeps his friend circle limited to one or two people. However, occasionally he wishes that he could be as social and bubbly as Chenle. The envy that Jisung has for the prince when it came to making friends with others was great, but he never let it cloud their own friendship.

Lessons don’t last that much longer, and Jisung listens to his instructor advise him about the fundamentals of calligraphy and how it shaped this great nation, or something rather. It’s all just a lead up to the man telling Jisung that he needs to practice more. The boy takes his words in, but honestly, he does not plan to study for the next few days. There were too many things he has in mind to spend his time with instead. It’s no coincidence that all of his ideas involve spending time with Chenle.

Carrying his calligraphy pouch out of the educational hall, Jisung decides to head back to his quarters to set his items down before he makes his way to the gardens where he usually meets the young prince. It’s almost awful how desperately he wants to see the face of his best friend. Time spent with him is always cherished, and Jisung never takes it for granted. What should they do today? Perhaps they could watch the cranes in the water gardens, or they could try painting together. Anything sounds good to Jisung, so much that his lips upturn in a subconscious smile, oblivious to the eyes that watch him.

Upon returning to his quarters, Jisung feels odd, as if there is another presence among him. It’s frightening how he can sense it and how accurate that is. He takes a careful glance over his shoulder, taken aback and startled completely by the company of another person. A soft shout of sorts leaves his throat involuntarily before he inhales to collect himself.

Renjun stands before Jisung, and it takes the Joseon boy a moment to realize that the Admiral Adviser's son is the one who paid him a visit. Although Jisung does not particularly like Renjun, and this moment of mild fright definitely added to that dislike, Jisung remembers Chenle’s scolding from yesterday and bows his head to be polite. He’d have to be civil if he wanted to be a scholar anyway.

“You don’t belong here,”

Immediately, Jisung’s expression changes from polite to confused. Eyebrows furrow as he tries to comprehend what the older male had just said to him. “I’m sorry?” He asks for clarity, taking a step back away from Renjun.

“You think you can have some kind of fantasy life with the prince? You don’t belong here. An outsider won’t last long.” His voice is mildly threatening, and this is the first time Huang Renjun has spoken to him this way, away from Chenle. Hell, this was the first time Renjun had spoken to him away from Chenle to begin with.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Renjun scoffs at Jisung’s response, a smirk appearing on his face before he walks further into Jisung’s quarters. “I know that he sneaks into this room at night past curfew. What would his father, the Emperor, think of this information?” The reason why Renjun threatens him is suddenly clear to Jisung. The adviser's son wants Jisung out of the picture so he can have Chenle to himself. That is the only plausible explanation that the Joseon boy can come up with in his head.

“The Empress is already aware that I spend time with the prince past curfew…” Jisung retorts, his hands balling into fists as he watches Renjun walk about his room. What was this guy actually here to do?

“The Empress and the Emperor are two very different people, Jisung. I’m sure he’d love to know all about how a Joseon nobody that they took in was secretly manipulating their little boy.” This was odd, why only now was Renjun acting this way? He must have been feeling this kind of anger and envy for a long time, but why now all of a sudden? After a moment of thinking, it clicks in his mind.

“Did his Highness reject your feelings today?” Jisung’s tone is on the patronizing side, a smirk crossing his face as he figures out the real reason for the noble’s random attack on him. At hearing Jisung’s words, Renjun’s face contorts with anger and embarrassment just enough for Jisung to know that he’s right in his assumption of the situation. Before he is able to speak, the next thing he feels is a punch to the gut, making him double over and gasp for air. He can feel this morning’s breakfast stir inside of him. This was not how Jisung expected his day, or this situation to go. Especially when it came to his next reaction.

Jisung losing control for a moment is all he needs to ruin everything. His own fist connects with Renjun’s jaw, sending the older boy back onto the ground with a thunderous thud. The realization of what he has done haunts him almost instantaneously. A bruise, the blood from Renjun’s teeth cutting his lip. Evidence. A punch to his stomach and the wind knocked out of him gave no such consequences, with the only proof being the word of mouth and that would not cut it.

“I’m sorry, Renjun… I’m sorry!” He utters, a world of worry washing over his face. Jisung reaches out to offer help to the boy on the floor, but Renjun pushes him away with fierce anger and pushes himself to his feet before storming out of the room. Staring at the empty entrance, Jisung is left to think about what comes next after this fight with Renjun. What will Chenle think? What will happen to him after this? Compared to Huang Renjun, Jisung has no idea where he stands in situations such as this. Royal court will believe their own before they trust the word of a foreigner.

Jisung isn’t going to wait until The Royal Guard arrives to tell Chenle the story and arrest him. Tossing all of his things to the floor, the boy bolts from his room toward the royal gardens, letting his long legs carry him across the stone paths of the palace. He slows himself once the prince comes into view, politely greeting his guard that stands further away. Approaching Chenle from behind, Jisung quietly makes his presence known with a greeting, relieved when his friend turns around with a smile.

“Jisung! I was wondering when you’d--” He stops speaking as soon as he sees Jisung’s troubled expression. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” The prince was always good about making sure the people around him were alright. Why talk about his own day if someone he loved is having a hard time.

“Renjun attacked me,” Jisung begins. From the way Chenle’s expression turns from worried, to almost guilty, he can tell that Chenle blames himself. He watches the little prince rise to his feet from the place he was seated by the gardens. The touch of a hand to Jisung’s skin makes him smile. Chenle holds onto his wrist, a clear pout curling over his lip.

“You fought back, didn’t you?” He asks. The prince’s voice is worried, but his expression is mildly proud when Jisung nods. The prince then begins to explain what happened. “Today, earlier, he came to me and confessed his feelings… When I told him that I didn’t feel the same, he seemed a little angry but accepted it and left. I had no idea he would come and attack you… That seems so random.”

Jisung can’t help but find Chenle adorable as he speaks and explains, shaking his head to calm his best friend’s worry. “He was threatened by our friendship and jealous of our closeness. You don’t have to apologize for that.” Almost immediately as he finishes speaking, a Royal Guard appears in the gardens, walking calmly toward the two boys. Surprised, Jisung watches Chenle step in front of him, staring up at the guard.

“May I help you?” Chenle speaks, suddenly regal and protective. Although Jisung was ready to handle his consequences, he lets the prince speak on his behalf to see how this event will play out.

“Your Highness, I must retrieve Master Jisung at the order of Admiral Adviser Huang. He has been summoned…” The guard does not move, as he does not want to offend the young prince. Chenle stands his ground, stare unyielding. This is the first time that Jisung has seen his best friend react to anything like this. It was uncharacteristic and hard to believe that the sweet prince could talk in such a stern voice as he does next.

“He is under my care currently. I’ll have him sent to Admiral Huang once I have finished. Leave us.” The little prince has eyes that pierce knives into the guard’s own. Jisung is impressed and startled, but he doesn’t question once the guard retreats politely. Once alone, Chenle turns to Jisung and thinks. He wonders how harsh Renjun is going to play the injury that Jisung inflicted on him. It could be a very mild punishment, or substantial. It all depends on Renjun. The last thing the prince wants is for Jisung to be punished for defending himself.

“Lele,” Jisung’s voice is soft as he brings the prince back to reality. He draws the shorter boy closer by the wrist. There is a lot racing through his head, specifically Renjun telling him he doesn’t belong here and calling him a nobody. What if all of it is true? Jisung knew himself that he didn’t belong in this place. It was something he had been feeling for a very long time. A punishment is coming for him, but all Jisung sees is Chenle staring up at him with sparkling eyes. “I need to leave, I think it’s time for me to return to Joseon and find my family.”

Countless nights of games and talking gave Chenle the details of his best friend’s thoughts and struggles from the inside out. His worries and everything in between were shared with the prince, and Jisung trusted him with those thoughts. “Okay,” Is all he says at first, before his lips form a small smile. “I’m coming with you.”

“What? No!” Jisung protests immediately. He had seen the maps, it was going to be a long and arduous journey. “You belong here! This is your home!”

“I am your friend, too!” Chenle feels frustrated at Jisung’s reaction. “I cannot let you go alone! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you!” Chenle turns around to cross his arms, trying to devise a plan of escape as he looks at their surroundings. “Listen, meet me at the old water garden gate in one hour. Don’t go to Admiral Huang and don’t leave without me. Get your most important things and let’s go! We’re escaping this place and taking you home.”

Jisung can’t believe this is happening. This is insane. How are two boys going to travel across China from the capital city to Hanseong, Joseon?! Movement is instantaneous, his feet reacting before he can come to his senses. It doesn’t take him long to return to his quarters, grabbing his large rope string bag and gathering his important items. Money that he had saved up was a necessity, as well as a change of clothes. A map scroll hanging on his wall is pulled down and rolled to be put into a messenger tube. This is completely insane.

  
  


After an hour, Jisung carefully walks to the garden exit of the palace. It was less regulated than the main entrance, since it was invisible and virtually unusable to the outside or inside. Completely covered in foliage and blocked by sediment at it’s base. Jisung knows this is risky, running away to the place that was previously his home whilst under suspicion for attacking Renjun. This is his only moment to escape, however, and he understands that. If not now, then the chances of it happening in the future are slim to none. The thought of running away felt even more special because of his best friend, who would be joining him every step of the way.

It’s not long before Chenle appears, holding his own bags over his shoulder. He’s dressed differently, not in his usual royal robes. Jisung figures that traveling as a prince is probably not the most intelligent choice, so the Joseon boy understands. This was the first time that he had seen Chenle in a noble boy’s robes, however. Jisung takes the time to remind himself that he doesn’t have time to marvel over how cute the prince looks.

Chenle’s breath hitches as he tosses both of his bags over the wall. It’s twice the height of Jisung, climbing over it would not be an easy task. The prince instructs his friend to do the same, watching the Joseon boy toss his own bag over the wall. Just as Jisung does, their plans are interrupted by the clearing of a throat, as if to make a presence known. Jisung can’t help but feel a suffocating nervousness. Was this the end of it for him? Slowly turning around, the boy is filled with relief when he sees the lovely face of Prince Sicheng.

“Where are you going? It’s almost night…” Sicheng’s voice is almost hurt, his brows knit with worry and concern. His eyes move from Chenle to Jisung, back to his brother once more. Taking the young prince’s hand, Sicheng asks his question once more. “Where are you going?”

Jisung can see how quickly Chenle’s heart breaks at the question his brother poses. They stare into each other’s eyes for a short while before the younger of the two wraps his arms around his brother. “I have to take Jisung back to Joseon. I have to do this…” Taking in a deep breath, Sicheng holds on to Chenle, whispering and looking over his shoulder.

“Then you must leave now… I can’t distract everyone for a very long time…” Jisung can tell that this goodbye is painful for both Sicheng and Chenle. Although Jisung knew the elder prince well, he didn’t have the same connection that Chenle does with him. Sicheng does, however, wrap his arms around Jisung in a hug as well. “Travel safe, protect my brother.”

Jisung takes Sicheng’s request to heart, pulling away to look into his eyes. “I will, I promise.” It was one he intended to keep, as well. Once letting go of the Joseon boy, Sicheng leans down to cup his hands out and help the boys over the wall. Jisung steps up first, letting Sicheng lift him to the top, where he pulls himself up and hops down to the other side quite easily. If it had just been the two of them, this task would have been much more time consuming. Jisung looks up at the wall, Chenle’s head coming into view almost immediately and needing the aid of his best friend to land his hop down to the other side. Unlike Jisung, Chenle didn’t often leave the palace unattended. Exploring alone or with a friend was something he never truly experienced. Almost always, the prince was accompanied by the Royal Guard or his brothers. All of this would be a completely new experience for him.

“You know, if we get caught, I could be severely punished.” Jisung’s voice is warning, but it soon cracks to a soft chuckle. He picks up all three bags, handing one to Chenle so he could carry the other two. Chenle laughs immediately, loud and clear as he begins to walk ahead of his friend, following the path from the garden gate.

“Then hurry up and we won’t get caught!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having fun writing in my free time, so i'm pushing these out a lot faster than I thought...


	4. Panic in the Palace

 

“Quiet,” Kun mumbles, his chatty audience silencing themselves to watch the prince draw back his arrow. His eyes focus heavily on a large buck meters in front of him. The animal, grazing between the trees would make a fantastic feast for the next night, as well as bring new medicinal ingredients to the palace herbalist. He can feel the wind, he  predicts where it will carry his arrow and he adjusts his aim in the slightest.

Releasing the arrow, Kun pulls back to watch it hit his target directly through the eye. A clean and humane kill. The animal does not suffer, and his people would get the most out of it. Before Kun does anything else, he closes his eyes, giving a small prayer to thank the animal for it’s sacrifice. He slings the bow to his back, walking toward the downed deer between the trees. Ten trails behind him closely, giving a laugh as he pats his friend on the back. He can hear Ten’s father and the two guards who accompanied them congratulate him on another successful hunt.

“As much as I love watching you kill rabbits and large creatures to relieve stress, it is becoming quite late. We should begin to return to the palace.” Ten looks down at the buck that lays before the two of them when they reach it. Dead things always make him queasy, no matter what it is. However, he knew that hunting was something that his father, and the prince enjoyed doing. He’d put up with it for now. The two guards arrive as well, preparing the animal to be hauled back to the palace.

“Alright, we can head back.” Kun’s response draws a sigh of relief from Ten’s lips, turning away from the deceased creature to walk back up the hill where the horses are grazing. The prince follows him loosely, taking in the air away from the palace and his surroundings. Nature is wonderful to him, to be outside of the palace and to breathe the air untainted from the city and the noise quiet away from the bustle of the people. Kun loves the smell of the Ash and Pine trees that surround them. In the palace, the trees were not as densely packed as they are here in the forested areas, so smelling them like this is a luxury for Kun. When he arrives at the clearing where the horses are grazing, his eyes are drawn to how the light from the setting sun sneaks through the woods and falls on his best friend’s frame. The Siamese boy rests his hand on the nose of his steed, his opposite hand feeding the large animal some fruit. A smile creeps onto his face as his catty eyes catch Kun staring at him. He thinks it’s in his best friend’s interest to disregard the stare, though. Perhaps the prince is deep in thought about his conversation in the near future with Prince Chenle. Well, that’s what Ten hopes Kun in pondering.

Climbing onto his horse, Kun takes the lead for the ride home, letting the animal’s memory take him most of the way. Their horses were bred and raised within the palace, it was just as much their home as his own. The guards follow close behind, hauling the day’s kills behind the party. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Kun disregards the conversation happening between Ten and his father on the ride home. What should he do to become closer to Chenle? Though, maybe that was a question that could easily be answered by paying Sicheng a visit.

By the time the party arrives back to the palace, the sun has set. Lanterns light the gates and paths of the palace, making it easy for them to navigate to the stables. Upon their arrival and dismount, Kun can tell that something is amiss. A royal guard greets the party, bowing his head in highest respects before speaking.

“Your highness,” He begins. Prince Kun is not fond of how the guard’s voice wavers when he speaks. Nothing good can come from his mouth next. Their voices usually strong and official, Kun is suddenly worried about the news that he bears. “The emperor wishes to see you… As well as your mother, the empress… and your brother, Prince Sicheng…” Three of the four people of royalty in this palace requesting his presence is not a good sign. Trying not to panic, he instructs Ten to follow him, first making his way to Sicheng’s quarters. If he wasn’t a smart person, he probably would have made his way the throne room first. Thankfully, Kun knows to go to his sibling before anyone else if he is ever summoned. Arriving rather quickly to his brother’s quarters, Kun’s eyes search frantically for the graceful prince and finds him in the corner of his room. The younger prince holds an expression of worry and mild guilt. Kun’s own face becomes curious and concerned. Something must have happened.

“Chenle left the palace grounds on his own accord a few hours ago.” Kun’s eyebrows knit at what Sicheng says. He tilts his head and ponders the other’s words in confusion. Why is this something to be concerned over? His brother had been out and about plenty of times before. The elder of the two scoffs, opening his mouth to speak before he is quickly silenced by an elegant hand raised by Sicheng to signal that he is not finished. Ten, standing beside Kun thinks that this entire situation is odd. He’s been rather quiet this entire time as he thinks about what might be happening. “He’s left with no guards, and is taking the young master Jisung with him to Joseon. I helped him leave unnoticed and distracted the guards.” Honest, Sicheng has a reason for telling Kun the truth. He trusts his brother, and he knows that Kun may not react well.

Kun’s reaction is exactly what the younger prince was expecting to see. The anger bubbles within him at lightning speed, his fists curling into tight balls. “He _what_?! You _what_?!” The volume of Kun’s voice shocks both Sicheng and Ten, making the two boys avert their eyes immediately. “How could you let our little brother just leave unattended when you could have stopped it or convinced him otherwise?!” Ten tries to calm Kun down, stepping in front of his friend to try and keep the situation from escalating any further. Both Sicheng and Ten know that sometimes the anger can get the better of the eldest prince, but they also knew he’s never been one to physically use his anger.

“Kun, you need to understand… Jisung was going to be punished for fighting with the admiral adviser's son…” Sicheng tries to explain why he helped his little brother, how he, too had feared for Jisung’s life here in the palace. Sicheng also knows of the amounts of affection and loyalty the two hold for each other, even if they don’t realize it themselves.

Kun listens to what Sicheng has to say, his anger and concern growing even more upon doing so. Immediately, he turns on his heel to exit the room in a hurry, leaving Ten to look between Prince Sicheng and Kun’s infuriated, retreating figure. The Siamese boy is not sure what to do, whether he should follow his best friend or not.

Footsteps heavy yet quick, Kun walks not far toward the Chambers of the Empress. His mother is probably worried sick due to the unknown whereabouts of her baby boy. Kun can’t imagine what she must be feeling, if he himself is completely worried sick due to Chenle’s random disappearance. Although the marriage between her and his father was purely political, it doesn’t mean that she does not love her children with all of her heart. Kun knows that she loves him greatly, but he also knows that she holds an extreme amount of affection for Chenle.

His mother reacts the way Kun believed she would, throwing herself over her eldest son and sobbing for her missing child. He calms her fairly easily, which is hard enough for him to do, seeing as Kun himself is seething with anger. Of course the prince doesn’t show that side of himself, or tell the woman that it was her middle child that had helped Chenle leave. It’s not his place to reveal Sicheng, and even in his anger, Kun is loyal to his family above all else.

The emperor, on the other hand, knows most of the story. This saves an explanation from Kun. Most of his visit with the ruler consists of questions for Kun and his whereabouts for the day. What could have influenced his son to flee with the Joseon boy, and such. It was much to Kun’s surprise when his father expects almost the world of him in just a few instants.

“I cannot risk sending my guards at this time during negotiations. It would be ill of me to do so,” What comes out of the Emperor’s mouth next leaves Kun with a pit in his stomach. “I’m sending you to find your brother, and bring back the deserter Park Jisung.” Almost agape, Kun remembers to be respectful, closing his mouth and swallowing hard. How can he betray his baby brother’s trust like this? Not that he had it to begin with. As if the emperor can smell his hesitation in his son, he clears his throat to bring attention once more.

“That Joseon boy has corrupted your brother and convinced him to run away. We are not his enemy, that boy is!” His father’s words are strong and resonate with the prince. The man is right. The Joseon boy has tainted his brother with thoughts of rebellion and anarchy! That is the only explanation for all of this.

“You’re right, father. I will go at once to find Chenle and return Park Jisung for judgement.” Kun looks up at his father to see his Majesty giving his eldest son a proud smile. That look of approval drives Kun more than anything. The people of China love his father and agree with his ruling more than any emperor in the last two-hundred years, and Kun strives to follow in his father’s footsteps more than anything. Since he became old enough, he’s been training constantly for his father to give his blessing and approval as the heir to the throne.

Upon leaving the throne room, the advisers and guards that had been asked to step outside immediately rush back into the room to speak to the emperor. Waiting in the sea of people is a familiar face. Ten. His friends expression is worried and tired. On top of a long day out on the hunt, their return home was bombarded with this exhausting situation. The prince, of all people, is the most exhausted of all, which Ten can recognize immediately. He follows Kun to his quarters, watching the way his shoulders sad and how he almost drags his feet… There has to be something else on Kun’s mind that Ten doesn’t know of.

“What is it?” He asks, after they reach Kun’s resting quarters. Ten watches the other take a seat on a cushion once they are alone. He quickly does the same to meet his friend’s eye level, ready to listen.

“I have to leave to find my brother,” Kun puts it simple, giving Ten an expression that conveys his stress and anxiety about the situation to the Siamese noble. “I have to bring both my brother and the Joseon boy Jisung back to the palace.” Ten can tell in the tone of voice Kun uses that he is mildly conflicted, yet strangely determined to complete this task.

“Alone…?” Ten asks in disbelief. “That can’t happen, so I will come with you.” Immediately, Prince Kun shakes his head at those words. He can’t believe Ten would even suggest that. What would compel the prince to agree to such a suggestion. To let his best friend possibly get hurt just to accompany him on a journey to find his brother.

“No way, I can’t risk your safety! Plus,” He makes another point, letting out a long sigh as his eyes glance over to the wall to focus on it in thought. “Your father would never allow it.” At those words, his Siamese friend lets out a loud roar of laughter, resonating from within. Kun is not exactly sure why his best friend is laughing, he himself doesn’t find anything about this particular situation funny.

“My father lets me go on expeditions in Siam alone, he will definitely not mind me going on a short journey to find your little brother, the prince. Honestly, he might be proud of me to even suggest accompanying you.” A smirk crosses Ten’s face as he says the next thing, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Besides, I can handle myself quite well, you know.”

At this point, Kun knows that he can’t convince Ten to change his mind, so if the other wanted to potentially risk his life following Kun, then he can’t exactly stop him. Ever since he’s known Ten, they understood each other well and have always been aware of their moods and how they react to different situations. It’s what has made Ten so talented at calming his best friend down.

“When do we leave?” Ten’s question is simple, but Kun, oddly enough, finds it hard to answer. He knows he should rest after a long day of hunting and such, but his brother is out in the wilderness somewhere, possibly in danger. They would be almost a day behind if they were to leave tomorrow. However, Kun can tell that Ten is exhausted as well, a question that should be so easy to answer suddenly leaves him with a lump in his throat. He has to make a decision, one way or another.

“I think we should leave at first light…” After a moment of thinking, he finally answers the question, continuing after a sigh. “We need to be well rested, but I don’t want to leave too late… If we are too far behind, then we may never catch up to them.” Ten understands Kun’s worries as he listens to him speak, giving a nod. Normally, it was at this moment when Ten would usually exit the prince’s quarters to let him get some rest. This time is different. The Siamese boy doesn’t move from his spot next to Kun, staring at him for a short amount of time. The prince’s eyes meet the catty eyes of Ten, and his eyebrows raise in question, curious at the look his friend gives him. He’s not sure why the Siamese boy looks at him this way until he speaks.

“I won’t leave your side.”

Not when Kun needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kun centered chapter...!! Kun and Ten's friendship is strong!! :3
> 
> Renjun and Sicheng are probably not going to appear much (or any) more, just so you know... I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE...


	5. Stepping Stones

 

Jisung can tell the prince is tired, even if the other doesn’t tell him or whine about it. Jisung is not exactly sure if Chenle has ever exerted this much energy at once. He’s lived quite a life of luxury within the palace walls. Not like Jisung hasn’t, but unlike Chenle, he often traveled outside of the walls and around the actual capital city. It’s been hours since the two of them had fled from that very place. It’s the dead of night, it seems, and Jisung is feeling on edge about the fact that besides Chenle’s martial arts skills, they are pretty defenseless. Not to mention that his traveling companion would frequently snack on the small food supply that they had brought for this journey. Also, carrying two bags was definitely annoying.

As if Chenle can read his mind, the prince stops and gives a mild sigh. “I’m a little tired, and my feet aren’t exactly used to this.” Chenle admits, frowning at his best friend. He feels bad for asking to stop at this point, but he can’t help it. Jisung is understanding of Chenle’s plight. Or, well, he is sympathetic. Trying to ignore his soft side for the prince, Jisung turns his face from his best friend. His affection for the other shows itself enough without him realizing. It’s at this point that Jisung decides to pull out the map from it’s tube. The Joseon boy easily understands the landmarks and the path the two of them are following.

“Okay, well… There is a town a few kilometers east of here, which is good and means we won’t have to stray from the path too much… However, knowing your father… Straying from the main roads soon might be a good idea to take into consideration.” Jisung shows Chenle on the map all of the things he describes, pointing with a finger here and there on the scroll. He supposes the prince may have drifted off or acted aloof in his cartography and geography studies. While living in the palace, what use would the third-born prince have for maps other than to recognize his empire and its borders?

“Okay, We’ve been walking for so long, how long do you think it will take for us to arrive in Joseon?” Chenle’s question is genuine, but Jisung can’t help but let out a loud cackle almost instantly.

Quieting himself, Jisung smiles at the prince and reaches to give his head a gentle pat. He puts the scroll back into the tube, beginning to walk again. “It will probably take about a month, maybe more, Lele.”

“A _month?!_ ” Chenle’s jaw drops immediately, his brows furrowing in disbelief at what just came out of his best friend’s mouth. Was he hearing correctly? A month? “That long?! That is how long it takes for the moon to cycle…” The prince’s voice is wavering, eyes glancing around him as if to find something to give him the answers.

Jisung stops walking and turns on his heel to look at his friend with a puzzled expression. Has Chenle really been so sheltered that he doesn’t realize how large the world outside of the palace is? It’s almost unbelievable, the panicked eyes that Chenle shows Jisung. The prince is scared at this new realization, not sure how to process it. Truth be told, although the prince knows that there are other countries besides China, the scale of the world is probably completely lost on a boy who has never left the confines of his own city.

“I wish I had known it would take this long before I left.” Chenle is honest, which in turn, unintentionally makes Jisung’s heart drop with a sharp pang. The Joseon boy’s expression contorts into one of annoyance and hurt. He gives a scoff at the little prince as he crosses his arms defensively.

“What, so if you had known, you wouldn’t have come with me after all?” Jisung’s accusing tone causes more panic in Chenle’s face, giving a vigorous shake of his head.

“That’s not what I mean at all! No, I only mean so I could have prepared better. I don’t regret coming with you. I promise!” He tries to remedy the taller boy’s annoyance and misunderstanding by explaining himself, relieved when he sees Jisung’s arms fall to his sides once more. Jisung lets his guard down again, expression softening as he looks at his friend. The last thing they could do now is turn back, and Jisung dreads the thought of Chenle suggesting the two of them turn back. It’s to his delight that the situation plays out completely different. If the two turned back now, it would not be a good idea in the slightest.

“Good, because if we turn back and return, I’m pretty sure your father would have me killed or exiled… Something like that.” As Jisung talks, he begins to walk again. He doesn’t want to waste too much time chattering at a standstill with Chenle. The path is lit by the moonlight, which Jisung is thankful for so that they don’t have to walk in complete darkness. It’s been some time that Chenle has gone quiet as they walk, making the Joseon boy turn his head, quixotic eyes studying his friend’s body language. Deep in thought, Chenle finally breaks the silence.

“You don’t really think my father would do that, do you?”

Chenle’s question is filled with uncertainty and almost sorrow, leaving Jisung with a momentary lump in his throat while he thinks of an answer. “Yeah, I do, unfortunately.” He can’t lie to Chenle, and always tries his best to tell the truth when it’s possible. Good friendships are built on trust. “I’m not sure how much of the story Renjun has stretched by now… But him attacking me out of jealousy is something he will most likely redact from his version of our incident.”

Jisung’s words quickly turn Chenle’s voice of uncertainty into one of confidence and determination. “Then there’s no way we can get caught or turn back,” He ponders something, face lighting up when he thinks of an idea. Small hand reaching into his robe, the boy pulls his pouch of money coins that he had brought along. “How much would horses cost, do you think? Would they make our month long trip any more quick?”

A great idea. Jisung, too, pulls out his coin pouch from within his robe, a soft sigh leaving him. “It would cut our travel time in half, probably. I have about ten gold coins… so a horse would cost just about everything I have. They’re a little pricey.” Jisung looks up from his coin pouch when he hears a quiet “oh” from his best friend. “What, how much do you have?!” Jisung inquires with a curious tone. Chenle gives a nervous laugh and shrugs, pursing his lips and looking at Jisung.

“A little more than that.”

Judging by how heavy Chenle’s money pouch looked in comparison to his own, he lets out a deep sigh that he didn’t know he was holding. “You have a lot more, don’t you?” Just a nod is given in response to Jisung, and that is all he needs to send out another sigh and chuckle. Chenle’s hearty laugh comes quickly after.

The pair continue along the path for quite a while, Chenle thinks. The prince’s feet are not keen on the distance traveled, but according to Jisung, the two of them are not far from the town. In fact, the path is soon lit by lanterns as soon as they walk over a small bridge. It gives them safe passage over a rather large, rocky creek. It seems most of the town is still awake and bustling, which comes as a relief to Jisung, who realizes it’s probably not as late as he originally thought it to be. The two first stop on the outskirts of town where the stables are located. It seems there are a few steeds for sale and just as Jisung has predicted, the sign tells the two that an asking price for them is about ten gold depending. Ten gold is a price that most commoners work their way up to, after a few years or more of hard work. However, the two of them had that money on them regularly. Well, Jisung does. Chenle apparently carries a larger sum on him. Jisung doesn’t know a lot about horses, other than how to ride one and that they are usually friendly animals.

Jisung attempts to get the attention of the stable master, who seems to be packing up for the day. His first attempt fails, leaving Jisung mildly embarrassed when his wave is unseen and his quiet voice goes unnoticed. The sight of what he just witnessed makes the young prince burst out into laughter. This earns Chenle a quick glare from Jisung, the taller boy letting the prince control the situation quickly.

“Excuse me!” The prince calls politely, attention immediately drawn to him from the stable master. Before speaking, he can’t pass up the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Jisung in playful banter. The Joseon boy rolls his eyes in response, resting his hand on his hip. “We would like to purchase two horses, please.”

Shocked at the sudden business, it’s late at night and it was the last thing the man expected that two of his horses be sold. “Do you have money for the horses, boys?” He asks, a scratch at the back of his head making him look mildly cautious. He can obviously tell that they are not commoners from their robes alone. The prince gives a firm nod and retrieves his coin pouch once more from it’s resting place. “You know, the two of you could fit onto one horse together; I have a large horse that will fit the two of you easily.” Immediately, Jisung stutters and pulls his own money from his robe, trying not to imagine Chenle and himself riding a horse together.

“We have a l-long journey ahead of us, so two horses would be ideal, sir! More comfort, you know?” Jisung almost unintentionally shouts his words, thankful that it’s dark and the orange glow of illumination from the lanterns hides his blushing cheeks. Shrugging, the stable master smiles and gives a nod.

“You know what, since you’re so insistent on two, I’ll go ahead and drop the price for you two seven gold each…” The man’s words light up Chenle’s face instantaneously, his eyes disappearing as his wide smile grows. The prince is obviously grateful, bowing his head and counting out fourteen gold coins for the man. Jisung is baffled at how he is not given enough time to add his own seven coins. He begrudgingly lets Chenle pay for his horse, mentally telling himself to pay for something of the prince’s next time. Once the coins are in the man’s hand, he turns to disappear into the large stable. Chenle bounces with excitement, having an extremely difficult time containing himself. This horse will be his and no one else’s!

It’s not long before the stable master returns with two horses lead by their reigns. One is a little larger than the other, a jet black stallion with a white snout and white hooves. “This is _NàoNào_.” The man tells the boys, a small smile on his face. “He is slightly temperamental but he deserves a loving hand and a kind touch.” The second, slightly smaller horse is almost purely white, save for a single brown spot covering her right eye. Her aura is much more calm than the male horse beside her who fidgets and glances here and there. “This is _Tangtang_ … They are brother and sister… She helps keep him calm.” The names are befitting, and Chenle glances between the two horses before his eyes fall on Jisung. His eyes sparkle, as if to ask his friend if he may choose one first. Lifting an arm to gesture that it’s alright, Jisung finds his friend endearing as he watches the prince move toward the black horse first. It’s fitting, for the shorter one of the two to choose the bigger horse. A laugh leaves Jisung’s lips as he walks to the white horse, pressing his hand to her snout with a smile.

“You two can house them here at the stable tonight. There’s an inn a little further into town where you’ll be able to find some room and food.” Grateful for his generosity and guidance, Jisung bows his head to the stable master before he looks at the animal in front of it. It’s shocking to him that he received a horse at such a young age.

Once the two had quickly said their greetings to their new equine friends, they say goodbye to them for the night and head a little further into down. Jisung makes sure to stay close to Chenle to keep him safe. Although, now that he thinks of it, how would he be able to do that? He isn’t exactly trained in martial arts like Chenle is. The Joseon boy supposes it will be something for him to look into in the morning.

The inn is quaint, but it’s nice and the keeper welcomes them with a warm smile. Getting a room sounds easy enough, Jisung thinking for a moment and asking for a two-bed room. She has one, ready and prepared for an inexpensive price, so Jisung agrees. Most of the time Jisung speaks with the innkeeper, Chenle wanders around the inn to look over it’s decorations and adornments. The young prince is utterly fascinated with the culture outside of the walls. Once Jisung finishes talking with the woman, he turns to find his best friend staring at a scroll fixated on the wall. The Joseon boy walks up behind Chenle, steps loud so that the prince is aware of his presence. The scroll is a painting of the royal family from many years ago.

“My family…” Chenle’s voice is quiet, so only Jisung may hear. The five members of the royal family stand together. The emperor has his hand resting on the shoulder of a very young Kun, his brother Sicheng, slightly younger, clinging to the empress’s dress robes. In the arms of their mother is a baby, loosely dressed in silk. Chenle. Jisung can’t help but smile at the way the younger Chenle resembles a meat bun, plump and happy. Jisung’s smile fades soon once his friend speaks. “This is the only portrait of me that was allowed outside of the palace.”

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Jisung is curious of the reason that is. “Why?” He asks, simply.

“My mother wanted to protect me at all costs, and so she decided that only the royal palace would hold paintings and drawings of me…” Jisung can understand the empress’s heart and thoughts. The less the public knew of his face, the easier it would be for Chenle. Leading a normal life or even in extremities like the one they’re living now. Jisung watches the prince turn his attention to another painting on the wall. Prince Kun is portrayed with many beautiful cranes around him. The Joseon boy assumes that Chenle’s eldest brother was not as lucky. “He’s always painted and drawn as such a strong person, but…” Chenle lets out a sigh. “I know deep down he’s scared.” Watching Chenle, Jisung blinks and ponders what he says. Despite not being particularly close to Kun, it’s clear that his youngest brother cares for him dearly.

“We should get some rest, Lele.” Jisung mentions, gesturing with a tilt of his head down the hall of the inn. “I got us a room for the night, so we should leave early and not spend too much time here.” Nodding, the young prince agrees and follows his friend down the hall to the room that Jisung had acquired for the two of them. A small lantern lights the room, but it’s simple and well maintained. Both bed mats are not of supreme quality, but they would have to make due with what they receive. The two set down their items and remove their shoes. Almost immediately, Chenle removes his outer-most robes and neatly folds them aside. Pulling his head piece from his hair, Chenle shakes his head to let his hair fall over his face. The prince’s hair was much shorter and well maintained than Jisung’s, even though Jisung’s hair was not very long itself. This also gives the Joseon boy an idea while he gets ready for bed as well.

The two boys lay under their covers in the dim lighting of the room. The prince, curled onto his side and back turned toward Jisung, thinks of home. His mother and his brother Sicheng, the last conversation that he had with him and their emotions. In all of Chenle’s life, he has not once been away from his family for this long.

“Jisung?”

The Joseon boy turns his head to look at his friend’s form under those covers, his own thoughts are suffocating and heavy. What would happen if they are caught were not great for sleep. “Yeah?” His friend sits up and quietly pushes his bed mat closer to Jisung, swallowing as he glances away from the other with an embarrassed look.

“I’m going to sleep next to you like this, okay?”

“Okay.” Jisung’s smile is warm and welcoming to the prince. Soon enough Chenle lays down and becomes comfortable. It’s not long before he’s inching closer, curling up to his taller friend as his eyes close to focus on slumber. “Goodnight, Jisung.” A protective arm falls over Chenle’s side, Jisung's eyes closing soon after.

“Goodnight, Lele.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations:  
> NàoNào - Naughty  
> TangTang - Sweetie
> 
> Helloooo! Some fluff for you this chapter, a little!
> 
> ^^


	6. Urgency

 

Opening his eyes to the dim-lit room, Jisung can feel the exhaustion from yesterday’s endeavors wash over him and sink into his bones. The first night of not sleeping in his cushy palace bed really gave his body a rude awakening. Besides aching joints, Jisung also wakes up to the jaws of life gripping his waist in melodic slumber. The Joseon boy can’t remember the last time he had shared a bed with someone. A long time ago when he had gotten nightmares, Jisung would have requested the presence of a caretaker to sleep by his side. This is Chenle, however. His best friend completely wrapped around him. Honestly, it takes the boy a few moments to register the situation fully, but once he does, the blood in his body rushes to his face and turns him beet red. This is not how he expects his morning to start. Instead of trying to free himself from his friend’s unrelenting hold, Jisung lets out a sigh and calms himself before gently waking the prince with his hand on his shoulder.

“Lele,” he calls, trying his best to carefully wake him up. The last thing he wants is for Chenle to wake up in a foul mood. Although he had only seen his friend act sour rarely, he would rather not risk the possibility of him being the cause for it. “It’s time to wake up… We have to head out soon.”

The prince stirs and frees his friend from his clutches to rub carefully at his eyes. The world spins noticeably to Chenle, at least for the early moments where he is not reminded he is not at home. He sits, pulling himself up to look around the room. His eyes land on Jisung, who sits up with a smile. Since last night, Chenle had never seen Jisung with his hair down like this. It’s long and shaggy, the prince thinks, but nevertheless reaches out to smooth his hair with a fond smile. “Good morning!”

At the hand and greeting, Jisung can’t help that his heart skips a beat. Why has he been feeling so strange in his stomach lately? “G-good morning!” He replies, reaching up to immediately tie his hair into a short ponytail, a few baby hairs escaping his fingers. He isn’t as talented as the caretakers when it comes to putting his hair up.

It doesn’t take the two of them long to get ready, thankfully. Jisung has some plans before the two of them head out onto the road. Once they thank the inn keep and grab a few bao for their breakfast, they head into town to begin their day. Chenle unknowingly begins to make his way toward the stables before his best friend grabs him by the arm to direct him more into the town. The prince is mildly confused and throws Jisung an inquisitive rise of an eyebrow. Just with a nod of his head, and a turn to his heel, Jisung convinces his princely friend to follow him. They walk further into the town and through to the street market. Many people bustle about here and there between their stalls and booths to begin their day. Flowers and produce and many kinds of crafts were displayed among the market. This was an ever interesting experience for Chenle, as he had never spent time in a commoners’ market such as this. Friendly and inviting, the townspeople smile upon them as they look and shop.

Jisung’s first stop is in front of a small booth selling wonderfully made backpacks and travel packs. Embroidered with cranes and red, the symbols of the royal family. Jisung finds it interesting how loyal the people are to their rulers. Spotting luggage carriers for their horses, the Joseon boy becomes increasingly interested, deciding to purchase two packs and one for Chenle’s horse for the price of a few silver. The man selling the items offers to have the horse pack sent to the stables to be dressed there for no extra cost, making it easier for the two of them to continue shopping. Once they have settled most of their things into their new backpacks, Jisung’s attention is drawn to yet another stall. This is exactly what he had been looking for. Jisung picks up once of the beautifully crafted bows, studying it’s artistry and quality. Of course, it’s not of imperial quality, but the craftsmanship is lovely. Deciding to purchase the item, Jisung also adds to it a quiver full of arrows to keep himself well stocked. The Joseon boy would have to practice again and get the feel for the art of archery once more, but he is confident that he will be able to protect Chenle and keep his promise to Sicheng.

“It’s been a while since you trained in archery, hasn’t it?” Chenle thinks out loud once his friend pays and they continue to walk. Jisung gives a nod in reply and keeps his steps in time with the prince’s.

“Yeah, but I think it will work out just fine.” His eyes glance to his shorter friend, a subconscious smile growing over his face. “It’s not easy to forget how to shoot an arrow. Muscle memory, and all of that…” He begins to exit the market, heading back toward the stables before he is distracted once more. Small smile growing to a grin, He pulls Chenle by the arm toward a shop despite protests from the smaller boy. A barber. The other thing that Jisung had on his mind since waking up this morning! The two need to disguise themselves, in case someone does come looking for them. It’s not easy for Jisung to convince Chenle to cut his hair, but soon enough the prince complies.

The two exit not long after, looking like completely different boys, almost. Faces still the same, but hairstyles that speak leagues different. Chenle’s short hair is easily swept up by the wind, revealing his pale forehead. Jisung’s is still long enough to cover his forehead, but only just past his eyebrows. Upon looking at the prince, Jisung is surprised at the look of despair on his face. The prince liked his hair, but he supposes this is necessary if he wants to keep his best friend alive. On the flip side, Jisung feels a sense of freedom. No ponytails, no buns, no constricting his head.

Tugging Chenle toward the stables, the two arrive and give a smile upon seeing the two animals that had met last night grazing in a nearby pen. They are dressed with saddles and ready to go, NàoNào holding onto their travel pack that he has purchased previously. Bonding with the horses is important, so Jisung was sure to pick up fruits and vegetables as well as horse feed so that both Chenle and him would be able to feed them from hand. The prince takes first initiative, offering the large black equine an apple and rubbing his hand over the animal’s snout before he moves to mount it. Jisung can’t help but find Chenle cute as he climbs upon the large steed’s back, amused at the light struggle he has to get atop. Absolutely adorable. Before mounting the smaller white horse, Jisung gives her a pat on the beck and a sweet smile.

Leaving town was an easy feat, finding a new path to begin their real journey to Joseon on. The horses will cut their travel time significantly, a good idea from Jisung’s companion, he thinks. With their speed at a steady canter, they travel along the road less ridden than most. This way, in case they are being follows, they stay more hidden and ahead of the game. The downside to this road was obviously the risk factor when it came to safety. With a bow and arrow, however, Jisung now feels much more confident in his ability to protect the prince. Even if Chenle can defend himself well. He promised the lovely prince.

Jisung still finds it incredibly endearing the way Chenle rides along on the horse that is much too big for him. However, the prince is very talented at riding, since he had been doing it most of his life. Jisung, on the other hand, was lucky enough to practice riding when Chenle had invited him to. Thankfully, it was often enough to where Jisung was more than adequate at riding. Given his circumstances, Jisung definitely felt blessed to have been given such opportunities that prepared him for a journey like this.

Their ride is boisterous, the two finding plenty to talk about the next few hours they rode. Along the road, they would stop every now and then to let the horses drink and so the two could have a meal and snacks. So far, their first day of travel is seeming to go smoothly.

 

Having only limited information about the youngest prince’s whereabouts, Kun is turned around quite early in his search for Chenle and Jisung. Unknowingly, Kun had followed the main road coming from the palace entrance into the city. Halfway along the road, he remembers details given to him by Sicheng, that the two young boys had followed the garden gate path directly east. Disregarding Ten’s hearty laugh at his mistake, the prince turns their horses toward the right direction. It takes him some time to get the two of them on the right path, but once on course, they gain speed to try and catch up to the Joseon boy and his brother Chenle.

Kun has a hard time in his mind, struggling to think about how his baby brother might need his help in some way. What if something had already happened to them? This is a thought the prince couldn’t afford to pay mind to. The quicker he and Ten find his brother, the sooner this would be over. As far as he knows, Chenle and Jisung are traveling on foot, so in his mind, they should be able to catch up to his brother fairly quickly.

“I’m hungry,” Ten’s voice among the loud thunder of hooves beneath them draws Kun’s attention. A roll of his eyes accompanies a smirk. He’s about to give a witty remark on how the Siamese boy is frequently hungry, and how this information is not news, but the sight of a town draws his attention first. Perhaps they will have some time to fill their stomachs and stock up on supplies just in case they need it. Asking the locals for clues does not seem like a bad idea, either.

“Let’s stop in this town. We can get some food and grab supplies.” Kun leads Ten into the stable area once they ride into the town. Bowing his head as he dismounts his horse, Kun is not surprised by the stable master immediately ducking his head in respect. Today is not the day this man expected to meet the royal prince and future emperor of China. The two leave their horses in this man’s care, traveling into the town in search for food and information.

Good food in their rumbling stomachs is easy enough to come by in the towns that border the capital city. The pair make their way into a quaint restaurant, turning heads almost instantly as they set foot in the establishment. As if deterred, the people in the restaurant avert their eyes almost as quickly as they looked. A man, the restaurant owner, Kun suspects, approaches the two with a smile. In these parts, Kun is easily recognized.

“Your highness!” The man’s greeting is boisterous and excited, clearly happy to see the prince as he offers a deep bow. “What brings you to my humble shop this evening?!” It’s clear he is nervous, but in a good mood.

“We would like a table, we are traveling and in need of food,” Kun replies quietly, and politely. He can tell that the shop owner is unsure of whether he should rid of his other patrons in favor of the crown prince. This is the man’s first time meeting royalty, after all. “A table anywhere is fine.” Kun assures him, gestures him that it is alright. They are not present on official business, anyways.

“Right this way, your highness…” Leading the two into a more secluded area of the restaurant, he bows his head once more and offers the two of them a handwritten list to show what the restaurant would be offering for the day. “May I get you and your companion a drink, your highness?”

This man saying ‘your highness’ every other word is a mild annoyance to Kun, but he offers a smile. “Jasmine Oolong tea, if you have it.” Kun glances from the owner to Ten, meeting his friend’s eyes with a smirk. The ambassador’s catty eyes look from Kun to the menu with a flush of color on his cheeks. How can Kun look at him like this in front of a commoner?

“The same thing for me.” Ten’s words turns Kun’s attention to his friend once more when the man walks away.

“I have never seen you drink Jasmine Oolong tea before.” Kun gives a snicker, his curious face tilting with his head.

A shrug comes from the Siamese noble. “I felt like it today.” He quickly changes the subject, focusing now on the prince in front of him. “You’re mister popular, aren’t you? Can’t go anywhere without being recognized.” these words earn a scoff from Kun, the prince leaning back to cross his arms.

“You’re lucky no one recognizes you..”

Smile growing into a devious smirk, Ten nods knowingly. “I know. You might want to find a way to disguise yourself, though. Traveling on smaller roads can be dangerous as a prince.” Kun raises an eyebrow at what Ten says, letting out another laugh.

“What, like you know first hand what it’s like to travel as a prince?”

Ten smiles and glances around the shop to subconsciously avert his eyes from the man sitting in front of him. “I am close to more than one prince, you know. I can imagine especially, since the prince of Siam has made a lot of fun decisions.” Ten sets a sarcastic emphasis on the word fun. Kun sometimes forgets that he is not the only royalty Ten spends time with. This is something that he doesn’t want to think about, either.

The shop owner soon returns to their table with a large pot of tea, filling their porcelain cups with a gentle smile on his face. The two travelers decide to order some food, a roast duck meal for them to share. Before the man can leave though, Kun draws his attention with a wave of his hand, bringing him back to the table.

“We have been looking for someone, and we think they might have passed through this town in the past day,” The owner’s face becomes increasingly pale. Upsetting the prince or giving a wrong answer was something that intimidated most commoners. They are not sure what to expect, seeing as the rulers of this country have been a mixed bag of nice and not. It can be especially intimidating when your name, known to most, is The Stern. He brings the man closer to him with a gentle expression. “Two adolescent boys, sixteen years or so. One is quite tall, and the other is shorter, but they are the same age.”

Kun watches the man think, frowning when he shakes his head. He does not recall anyone who looks like the people the prince describes. “No, your highness. I’m afraid I haven’t seen anyone that fits that description in the past day.” Kun nods in understanding and sends the man on his way. Turning back to Ten, his expression grows darker as he lets out a sigh. Ten can tell that his friend is worried about his brother.

“Just because this shop owner has not seen your brother, does not mean that no one in this town hasn’t, you know?” Sipping his tea as he assures his friend, Ten reaches over to place his hand on Kun’s. The prince turns his head to look out the window, buried in thoughts.

After finishing their food, Kun pays the shop owner generously for his hospitality and good service before he and Ten head toward the market area. They stock up on supplies they may need and inquire with a few people about whereabouts of the prince and his friend to no avail. The people seem either reluctant to talk with him, or overly distracted and star struck by the prince. He decides that perhaps this town is a dead end, and that they should just continue through the town. Ten follows the prince back to the stables where their horses wait for them, carrying supplies and beginning to store them away in their travel packs. Kun runs his hand over his steed’s mane, the large brown animal acknowledging his presence by looking him in the eye. The royal’s attention is drawn to the stable master approaching with a sack of apples for the two of them, a smile on his face as he wishes them safe travels.

“I would also have packed you carrots, but I am fresh out of them from the youngsters this morning.” About to thank the man for his generosity, Kun stops when he hears ‘the youngsters’ leave his lips. Kun’s eyes dart toward Ten, who is also drawn to the conversation at the mention. His eyes meet Kun’s before they turn back to the stable master.

“Tell me, what did they look like?” Kun’s face becomes serious as he gives the apples to Ten to load onto the horses. The stable master’s expression becomes worried at the sudden inquiry, swallowing before he speaks.

“Young adults, or adolescent, wearing noble’s garb… One was much taller than the other.” The hair on the back of Kun’s neck stands up when he hears the man describe the two, turning toward Ten to immediately climb up onto his horse dressed in gold and red. Pulling a gold coin from his money pouch, he hands it to the man for his troubles.

“We must make haste, they won’t be very far.” Ten gives a nod at the prince’s words before the two have their attention drawn to the stable master once more.

“Your highness, the boys will be on horseback. They purchased two steeds from me last night… They could be very far from here by now.”

Swearing under his breath, Kun pulls at the reigns of his horse and sets off along the path. His speed builds up to a gallop, Ten following closely at his side. If that man is right, they are already very far behind his brother and would need to pick up a lot of distance between them if they hope to catch them. Glancing across to the horse parallel to his own, Ten’s eyes meet his as they ride with purpose.

The situation is becoming increasingly intense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. Last week was really busy for me.
> 
> I hope you like this one! Kun and Ten's friendship is fleshing out a little more ^^


	7. Confessions and Discoveries

 

A new region, a new part of the country that the traveling pair had never seen before. The map Jisung carries is becoming mildly confusing as they move onward along the path. It has been two days since they left the town in the previous province. Traveling is fun for the most part, Jisung thinks. He’s been putting his bow and arrow to good use hunting, but learning to skin rabbits was a feat that was still much too daunting for him. It was much easier to use his arrows as a harpoon for fishing instead. Cleaning fish is much easier, he finds.

Bringing his horse to a halt at the sight of a farm worker, Jisung pulls the steed off toward the edge of the farm, not too far from the path. A shout and a wave signal the man hard at work in his field, hoping he will come to meet Jisung at the edge of the farm. Thankfully, he is noticed this time, and surely, he makes his way to Jisung, bowing his head politely for his time.

“Hello, I was wondering if you could help us with directions… We are headed east toward Joseon.” Jisung informs him, opening the map he carries once more so that the man may better help him figure out where they are located. Easily, the man points out where they are located at his farm, giving a smile to the boy on his horse as he points.

“If you are headed to Joseon, this road will take you to the main route around the sea and to the peninsula. There will be a fork in the road coming up shortly,” He pauses, thinking to himself on his to describe the difference between the directions. “The path to the right will lead along the coast and is fairly quicker to reach the main route, but the path to the left will take you to many major towns inland.” Jisung listens to him carefully, appreciating his knowledge and guidance.

“Thank you, sir.” Bowing his head once more, he returns the map to it’s scroll tube. Before he is able to pull Tangtang’s reigns, the man draws his attention once more with an exclamation. Jisung curiously turns his head and smiles, listening again.

“A storm is coming, boy. A bad one. Travel safely.”

The Joseon boy gives a smile and nods in appreciation, turning back and returning to where Chenle waits for him along the path. The prince smiles at his friend and sticks close as they continue to a cantor. He speaks up over the sound of hooves hitting the ground beneath them.

“Which way will we go?” He asks, holding tight onto NaoNao’s reigns. Jisung thinks that the way to the left may be safer, but he sighs and decides otherwise.

“Anyone following us will expect us to go to the left, so there are more reasons to go right along the sea… We have food and there are fish houses we can take shelter in.” Jisung’s reasoning earns a firm nod from the younger male, finding no flaw with his argument. The thought of an oncoming storm does concern him, though.

Giving his friend a smile, Jisung turns from looking at the prince back to the road. The come upon the fork with a small passage of time. Like he had said previously, he leads their journey to the right along the coast. It won’t be long before they will have to take shelter somewhere. The young prince gazes up at the sky closer to the water, eyes capturing large storm clouds rolling in. There is a fit of worry seated in his stomach, but he trusts Jisung with all his heart. Increasing speed to a steady gallop, the taller boy hopes to come across some form of asylum soon enough.

Lagging some hours behind, Kun and Ten come across the same fork, much later. It has already begun to rain in light droplets. Ten himself is not entirely fond of storms, or sitting on a wet horse, either. Keeping his complaints to himself, he can’t help the shivers that run down his spine as he becomes increasingly damp. With his mission in mind, Kun finds the weather easy to ignore. When most of his thoughts regard how much closer he is to finding Chenle, there is not much else that is able to penetrate his conscious.

“Wouldn’t they have gone left toward the city?” Ten asks, voice showing his mild annoyance at the precipitation falling from the sky. A safer city, Kun agrees with his friend, turning their own journey left along the fork. It’s a slight incline from here, but once they reach the peak of the hill, they can cast their eyes upon the city below. With the sun setting soon, the lanterns begin to light on the horizon. Their arrival is hasty, and Kun finds another stable, much bigger than the previous, to house their horses. No information was available to them from this stable master, however.

Kun is ready to hop right back onto his steed to retrace his steps in anger. Just as ready to hold him back, Ten grabs Kun’s arm to keep him from moving. As if the timing is perfect, a loud clap of thunder roars overhead. The jarring sound gives the prince a rude wake up call. Looking at Ten, he can see his friend is soaking wet and shivering. Instantly, his expression softens to one of guilt.

“Ten…” Kun’s voice is gentle, holding onto the hand that had been clutching his arm with force. He thinks about his next words carefully, eyes scanning the city just beyond Ten’s form. “Let’s find somewhere to stay tonight.” Kun decides, figuring he could use to pay a little more attention to the friend he travels with. Thankfully, there is a large bath house not too far from the stables where they are located. Taking time to help his friend stay warm as they move toward their accommodation, Kun keeps his arm around Ten’s shoulders as they walk.

It’s a large, spacious room with a private spring bath that Kun is able to acquire. Being the prince of China does have its perks, now and then. Although he may be noticed easily, it often times makes the hospitality that much better. A room normally booked, cleared for him in just moments. For such a high profile guest, an establishment would make feeble sacrifices.

Allowing Ten to bathe in the hot spring first, Kun decides to relax in the room, the barrier of a door between the two. The last thing the prince wants is for his best friend to become sickly from the cold rain. In the middle of autumn, the weather can be particularly unpredictable.

It’s not long before Ten returns from the spring in a light robe. The difference in temperature from the water to the air leaves him feeling cold, deciding it will be best for him to curl up under the covers of the plush bed mat. The floors are heated, thankfully, so the mat is nice and warm for him. Kun doesn’t say anything to his friend upon his return, only gathers his items to leave for his own bath. Besides using a rag to rid his skin of dirt from the past few days, Kun uses this time to think about what had just occurred. Not only is he on the wrong path to find his brother, but he had risked his friend’s health with only his mission in mind. That thought doesn’t sit well with him. How could he be so foolish? Once done dwelling on his wrong-doings, Kun throws his robes on after leaving the water, making his way back into the room. He needs to apologize.

“Ten,” Kun’s voice is quiet, almost a mumble. The prince takes a seat next to the bed mat where the Siamese boy lay, placing his hands on his knees covered in silk. “I’m sorry. I should have paid more attention to you and how you had been feeling.” The tone of his voice wavers, unsure of himself. “I realize that it was very selfish of me.”

His friend stirs, moving to sit up and look at the other with a soft smile. This confuses Kun clearly, the puzzled expression forming on his face fairly quickly. “I’m not mad at you,” His words are gentle, eyes looking between them to focus on the blankets. “You’re so passionate about finding your brother… I don’t want to get in the way of that.” These words confuse Kun even more. What does that mean? Kun doesn’t have to speak for Ten to understand his mood, deciding to elaborate. “Seven years ago, I was with my father and the Siamese royal family, who your parents had invited to attend your day of birth celebration. When I saw you, I knew almost immediately that we would be friends, as close as we are today.” He falls silent during his explanation, reaching for Kun’s hand to hold like the other did in the rain not long ago. “I keep returning to you in the hopes that one of my trips here to China will make our friendship blossom into something more. But… I don’t want the way I feel about you to get in the way of your quest or distract you from it.”

Kun is left speechless at the confession, realizing now what his friend is talking about. This kind of feeling is forbidden, is it not? There is a moment of conflict in the prince’s eyes, but before Ten can pull away with regret, Kun makes a decision. A decision to forget every rule he’d been taught, just for a moment. He leans forward, head tilting so that he can kiss his best friend. A rash and bold choice, surely. However, Kun is just as sure that he will never regret it.

Even though the kiss is short and sweet, Kun pulling away leaves Ten speechless, staring into his eyes with shock. It doesn’t take long for the two of them to both let out nervous laughter as their faces blush like beets. With a gentle squeeze of the hand, Kun speaks quietly.

“You would never distract me. Only motivate me.”

  
  


“Hurry!”

Jisung pulls on the reigns belonging to TangTang, leading her on foot under the wooden awning of the abandoned farmhouse. The rain begins to pour just in time, and with dusk upon them, it’s hard to see exactly what is going on. The small white horse seems spooked due to the loud thunder and heavy rainfall. She sticks close to NaoNao under the wood to stay warm and dry. Thankfully, the two boys are not completely soaked, having run fast enough to miss the worst of the weather.

The Joseon boy turns his head to look into the abandoned house, pulling the door open and glancing around. This place definitely seems deserted, but it’s mostly dry and out of the weather. With Chenle close behind him, he steps inside and looks left and right to make sure there is nothing to jump out at them. Immediately, he spots a fireplace and eating area where they would be able to cook a meal. The prince leaves Jisung’s side to wander, looking here and there in the empty abode.

Deciding that this house was safe, Jisung walks back out to the horses to retrieve their sleeping mats from NaoNao’s pack. He unravels them in the middle of the spacious room, but not too far from the warmth of the fireplace. Getting everything ready had become easy after the past few nights of making camp. Starting a fire with flint stones is much easier than the first time he had to attempt it. Once he gets the flames started, Jisung brings one old candlestick he comes across in the house to light it. It’s long enough to be useful, still, and has a small handle plate at the end of it. He sets it down on the other end of the room to give them plenty of light.

“Jisung!!” Chenle’s shout immediately alerts Jisung, the boy reacting quickly to grab his bow and an arrow. He runs down the hall to another room where he assumes the panicked shout comes from. “Look!”

What Jisung sees upon entering the closet where Chenle had wandered is a surprise. He quickly draws his arrow back, holding onto it tight as a threat to the figure crouched in front of them. A young man, not much older than the two of them holds his hands up defensively. He is started and looking between the two boys in front of him. Large eyes and unruly hair gives the impression of innocence. The little prince pulls at Jisung’s arm to tell him to relax, which Jisung does, but he does not move his hand from his weapon.

“Who are you?” Chenle asks, crouching down beside the boy they discovered. His tone is gentle and inviting, not wanting to startle him more. Thinking of what to say, the boy speaks in slow Mandarin.

“I don’t know…”

What a strange answer. Chenle turns his head to glance at Jisung, his expression quixotic. Jisung replies with a shrug. “Well, can you tell me why you’re here?” Chenle asks instead, still curious to find out who this boy is and what he is doing here.

Still crouched on the floor, the boy furrows his brow and thinks about his answer before he speaks. “I came here to stay out of the storm… And I hid in this place when I heard voices outside.” he tells them.  At this response, Chenle feels bad for scaring him, showing his remorse with a pout. He offers his hand to this scruffy haired male with a smile, which, to his delight, is accepted.

“Come get warm and let’s talk and eat, yeah?” The prince seems so leader-like in this moment, and Jisung can’t help but smile at the way he helps this stranger up to his feet. Though, the Joseon boy is quickly shocked once he is standing. Is this guy a giant?! Much taller than Jisung, he absolutely towers above little Chenle. The two lead him back out to the spacious room from before, the tallest of the three looking around with large, curious eyes.

“You speak and look like a foreigner,” Chenle muses with a smile, easily speaking his mind to this seemingly gentle giant. He is a space cadet, it seems, as the stranger eyes the horses just outside momentarily. “I’m Chenle.” At the higher voice, those curious eyes are pulled to focus on the prince, his lips curling into a large grin. “And my more apprehensive friend is Jisung.” Eyes now focus on Jisung, who sits down in front of the two. Chenle and their new company soon join him to sit.

“What is your name?” Jisung asks, voice quiet and maybe shy.

Dark brows furrowing once more, he tries his best to think of an answer, finding that nothing comes to mind. “I don’t know… I can’t remember,” His deep voice is honest, his Mandarin quick and messy, even. The fact that he cannot remember his own name confuses himself. Chenle can tell he is having some trouble, coming up with a quick solution on the spot.

“How about I give you a name?” Chenle’s suggestion earns a look of disbelief from his best friend, the boy scoffing before a chuckle leaves his throat. The prince doesn’t find it funny, crossing his arms as his brows knit. “What’s so funny?!”

“You can’t just give someone a name, Lele.”

The big one grins at the banter between the two and offers a light shrug. “You can give me a name, if you want!” At those words, Chenle’s expression glows. He presses his hand to his chin as he thinks of a name to give his new friend.

“You look like a foreigner and talk like one… So I think I will give you a foreign name!” Now tapping his chin in rumination, Chenle ponders what he should choose with his idea. He snaps his finger once something pops into his brain. “I’ve got it! I met a man from Europe once, his name was Lucas! So, I think I’m going to call you Lucas.”

Jisung looks between Chenle and the tall boy, now deemed “Lucas” by the prince. Oddly enough, it’s a fitting name and it seems to sit well with Lucas himself. “Well, Lucas, why are you out here along the coast?” Jisung inquires, beginning to find interest in this man of mystery.

Another question that he doesn’t know the answer to, but Lucas can give them something, at least. “At some point, I hit my head pretty hard, I think. I have a large, achey bump at the back of my head.” Now, Jisung is not a medical professional, but he is pretty sure from his previous lessons in basic first aid that if you hit your head hard enough, the memories can pop out like fish in an upstream river.

“So, you’ve forgotten..” Jisung mumbles, brows tilting as he looks from Lucas to Chenle. He meets the prince’s eyes, knowing that he is thinking the same thing. It couldn’t feel good to forget everything like that. Especially family and friends; even home. The prince looks at his lap for a moment, inhaling before he looks up and reaches to hold Lucas’s hand in his own.

“Travel with us!” His suggestion is sudden, but his eyes are filled with ferocity. “Maybe we can help you remember along the way!” Chenle’s enthusiastic exclamation causes Jisung to open his mouth, about to protest until Lucas smiles just as bright as the prince he knows so well.

“Okay! Where are you guys going!?” He sounds so excited, Jisung can’t bear to tell him no at this point. He would be a menace.

“Joseon!” Chenle’s tone matches Lucas, sitting up to try and reach his height as if it would help him. His friends new hands clasp his own, the size difference alone is laughable.

“OKAY! Where is Joseon?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP. A THING. HAS HAPPENED...
> 
> Also...!!! Lucas joins the party! 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! I wrote it kind of fast since I really wanted to get to this point in the story!!!


	8. Confrontation

 

Thunder is loud and obnoxious, Chenle thinks. It’s hard for him to sleep whenever nature claps loudly overhead to make its presence known. By this time, it’s almost morning, and the prince hasn’t been able to sleep a wink. His arms curl around Jisung, who sleeps comfortable with protective arms around Chenle. Selfless, Chenle had offered his own bed  mat to their tall, new friend. He doesn’t mind, considering Jisung and him are incredibly close and he finds it easiest to sleep next to him, anyway. The prince worries, however, if Jisung is comfortable as well.

By the time the sun rises, the storm is calm, leaving just the broken clouds and droplets around. A whinny of a horse pulls Lucas upright, his large eyes startled before he remembers the previous night. His hand curls into a fist, blinking and glancing around the room. Pupils fall upon the two forms laying on the other bed mat not very far from where his own is. Without anyone knowingly awake, Lucas curls his legs up to his chest, feeling lonely all of a sudden. He had been traveling alone with no memories for some time now. No money, no thoughts of home or a destination; lost and scared. Glossy eyes shoot up, startled by Chenle sitting up and staring at him with sad eyes.

“Lucas?” His voice is quiet, as to not wake Jisung. He makes his way over to his new friend. The prince can’t help but notice that Lucas is having a hard time by himself. The least he can do is listen and be here for him. Even if they don’t know each other well, Chenle is willing to lend an ear. “What’s wrong?” He’s gentle in his prying, sitting in a similar position next to Lucas.

The taller male doesn’t answer immediately, trying to find the right words to convey his feelings and thoughts. After a moment of silence, Lucas finally speaks, appreciating Chenle’s patience with him. “I don’t remember anything, not even my family.” Voice hushed, he’s still able to show his frustrated tone. “I don’t remember their faces or names, not even where I’m from. I’ve forgotten everything.” Those words cause Chenle to reach out, resting his hand on Lucas’s shoulder. The prince gives a solemn smile.

“You remember how to speak, right? You know what horses are and you know that you need to stay out of the rain, right?” Chenle’s questions makes Lucas ponder the answers, soon nodding when he agrees. “Then all is not lost, and you haven’t forgotten everything. You have hope.”

With the prince’s motivation, Lucas quickly becomes excited, feeling the need to exclaim his elation boisterously. “Yes! Everything will be okay!!” Chenle’s laugh sounds not too long after, startling their other friend awake.

Eyes wide in concern, they dart toward the two sitting not far from him as Jisung sits up. “What the heck?!” He exclaims, watching Chenle attempt to stifle his laughter at his best friend’s reaction, only for it to become a full blown laugh. This causes a fit of laughter in Lucas as well. Although Jisung is not sure how him being scared awake is humorous, he finds the two in front of him charming. The way they laugh so easily brings a smile to his face. It’s not long before Jisung joins them in their amusement.

Beginning their day is easy enough; Jisung and Chenle discover that Lucas has a knack for cooking fish. This fact also comes as a surprise to Lucas himself. Oddly enough, there were many things the tallest boy was able to do without realization. Skinning rabbits is another thing that Lucas is able to accomplish. It’s fantastic what the brain is able to retain even through trauma. Although breakfast is important, Jisung soon becomes anxious on how Lucas will travel with them. His first idea is to ride with Chenle on NaoNao, but the three quickly find that Tangtang wants nothing to do with Lucas. She is continuously annoyed at his attempts to get onto her back.

“He can ride with me on NaoNao?” Chenle’s suggestion brings the attention of Lucas and Jisung, the former giving a nod with a smile. Aside from jealousy, Jisung finds a reason to protest.

“NaoNao is already carrying you and the pack; how will he carry Lucas, too! No offense, but he isn’t as lightweight as I am…” Jisung glances toward their new friend, who shrugs to say he takes no offense at the statement. Jisung does, however, try to hide his disdain for the suggestion. He himself wants to decide that Chenle simply rides with him on TangTang, but he knows his best friend is becoming quite attached to the large animal of his. Jisung can’t bring himself to take Chenle away from the steed.

“Ah!” Lucas throws in his own idea for consideration. “How about we put the pack on Tangtang instead of NaoNao?”

This thought causes both Chenle and Jisung to stop and ponder, their gazes meeting and the prince nodding. Contrary to the Joseon boy’s wishes, he can admit that their tall friend’s solution is their best bet. Chenle gives the two of them a smile as well as a thumbs up, proud of the trio for coming up with a creative answer to their problem.

With three brains working together, it’s not long before they move the pack from NaoNao to TangTang. She does not seem keen with the added weight, but she gets used to it quick enough once Jisung becomes settled on her back. He takes notice of how easily Lucas mounts the larger horse, thinking that he must have learned horseback riding as well, pre-memory-loss. Jisung’s envy is quick to return at the display of Chenle seating himself snug in front of Lucas on the saddle. Arms almost wrap around Chenle to hold the horses reins; a sight where Jisung had imagined himself in Lucas’s position.

Oblivious to Jisung’s mood, Lucas turns his head to grin at him wide. “Okay! Shall we leave now?!”

Kun and Ten don’t waste their time getting ready, in a much better mood than yesterday. Kun is thrilled to finally get on the road again to continue their journey. Since last night, Ten and Kun haven’t brought up the kiss they shared at all. However, they feel that they don’t really need to. It’s apparent in the way that Kun carries himself today rather than yesterday that he is happy about what had transpired. Ten, on the other hand, wonders in his head why he chose now of all times to kiss the prince, hoping the timing of it wouldn’t affect the other. As far as his mood goes, the Siamese boy tries to hide that happiness given through reciprocated feelings.

They come upon the fork in the road once more, speed urgent, but not desperate. Ten focuses close on a poster that had been hung on a bulletin board just outside of the bathhouse they took shelter in the night before. A wanted poster, curiously enough.. South China is in search of someone on the run.

“Concerning that they believe this criminal has traveled this far Northeast from South China…” Ten muses, glancing from Kun quickly back to the poster. “It says he murdered someone and burned the house…” A click of his tongue in thought, eyes glossing over the painting on the right side of the poster. He folds the paper carefully, tucking it into his robe to keep it on his person, just in case.

“Well, we won’t have to worry about that,” Kun assures. “I’m sure the South China branch of the empire is working tirelessly to find them. I trust my people.” This good mood is attractive to Ten, causing him to smirk and shrug his own shoulders. Confidence and optimism are hard to instill in Kun, so his best friend takes pride in knowing he can do it with one kiss and a cuddle through the night. Their cantor grows to a steady gallop as they turn to the opposite road the fork brought them to. Now, they are on track.

  
  


Drowsy, head hanging, Chenle finds it hard to stay awake along their ride. He hadn’t slept at all the previous night and the movement of the horse is lulling to his senses-- as if rocking him to sleep. A guiding hand leans Chenle back so that he may rest comfortably against Lucas’s shoulder. The taller boy, seated behind him, doesn’t mind at all, focusing on the road while also finding the sleeping boy quite endearing.

It takes some time for Jisung to notice his best friend dozing off, as he himself is also focused on riding. Turning his head, he blinks at first, quickly averting his eyes nervously. How does he bring it up? Also, why does he feel so incredibly jealous at the sight? Lately, Jisung is confused as to why he feels such deep envy when it comes to anyone interacting with his best friend in a way he wishes he could. It will go away soon, Jisung hopes.

“Is he asleep?” Jisung asks, feigning curiosity. It seemed to be the best way to bring up the topic; just asking. Lucas turns his neck to look at the Joseon boy and gives him an affirmative nod. Smiling down at the snoozing Chenle, the tallest boy lets out a chuckle.

“He seems comfortable, surprisingly.” He finds it charming how quickly Chenle had warmed up to him. Their conversations about nothing last night and this morning made him feel close to the smallest one already. It’s more difficult to connect with Jisung, although he realizes that Jisung himself is more reserved and might take some time to decide if he likes someone or not. An understandable trait. Not minding, Lucas knows that eventually Jisung will come around. What he doesn’t already know, however, is that Jisung has already taken a liking to Lucas, even amid jealousy.

Jisung finds it hard, however, not to kiss his teeth and glance away in jealousy at the situation. He knows that this feeling is distasteful, and feeding into it will only create a bad situation, so he tries his best to let it go. He turns to suggest waking Chenle to ask if he’d like to eat soon before he soon is aware of a growing feeling. He looks up at the sun, to gauge the time of day briefly, before turning back to Lucas. “I need to relieve myself… and perhaps we can stop at this clearing up ahead to give ourselves some time to eat before continuing. I can hunt some rabbits and fish…”

Lucas looks at him with a grin when he mentions needing to relieve himself, but finds the rest of Jisung’s words to be logical. The larger horse follows Jisung’s to the clearing, Lucas eyeing the youngest of them as he hops off of his horse, giving the animal a pat on her neck. “What should I do about the small one?” He asks, his voice affectionate as he looks down at Chenle, who sleeps soundly against his broad shoulder.

Jisung looks between Lucas and Chenle, then around at the clearing before he speaks to answer Lucas. “Go ahead and take out one of the bed mats for him to rest on… I’m sure he’d appreciate some sleep since he wasn’t able to get much last night… I’m going to go hunt, alright?” Pulling his bow and quiver from their luggage, Jisung wanders off into the forest, soon out of sight from the clearing.

Carefully waking a groggy Chenle, Lucas helps him off of the horse and secures the two animals to a nearby tree. He finds it adorable how Chenle seems to stand in one place, eyes closed as if he’s still sleeping. Mildly disoriented, the prince rubs at his eye as he makes out their surroundings. He very much just wants to go back to sleep, though. Appreciative when he sees that Lucas is laying out a bed mat for him, he touches the taller boy’s shoulder before he lays down and relaxes. Maybe for now, he can get some rest.

“Rest now, Xiao Bao… Jisung is hunting for our lunch.” Lucas finds it amusing that without hesitation, an exhausted Chenle rests his head and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. He feels safe, since Jisung is not far, and Lucas is watching over him.

Relaxing up against one of the horses that had laid down, Lucas stares at the sky for a while, just appreciating the sparse clouds and the bright blue color that reaches the horizon. The only thing he hears is the rustle of the leaves in the wind, birds and the horses. Serene and calm, something Lucas hadn’t been able to find recently. The lovely feeling is quick to vanish, however, at the sound of nature disturbed. It was quick enough to distract Lucas from his own thoughts, but soon enough the rustling becomes alarming.

Footsteps spook the tall boy, coming from the opposite direction Jisung had vanished to. He presses his hand to sleeping Chenle’s shoulder, shaking him gently to wake him. “Chenle,” His voice is hushed as he looks around. The prince is quick to wake, thankfully, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Upon inquiring, Chenle learns that Lucas is very concerned with noises getting closer to them. The prince stands to pack the bed mat away, even though they had just laid it out. The footsteps and rustling seems to become quiet, Chenle turning to Lucas and yawning.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably just an animal--” He’s cut short when he turns back, surprised to see Ten emerge into the clearing. The familiar face is holding a long, thin sword. “L-lucas,” His attention is immediately drawn to how the Siamese noble threatens his new companion quickly, a sword pointed to his chest.

“Chenle--” Lucas raises his hands in defense, swallowing hard at the metal threatening him. Ten cuts him off with a hiss, glaring into Lucas’s eyes.

“How dare you talk to him so informally!” Ten’s sharp words cause confusion in Lucas’s expression. How else should he address his friend. Even more confusing is this entire situation, and the second man that emerges from the trees. Instantly intimidating, Lucas averts his eyes from him, knowing that he must be in charge.

“Chenle, I’m scared…” Lucas whispers, Ten growling again at his choice of words. The little prince is too shocked by his brother’s presence to understand fully what is going on. Kun? His eldest brother is here? Why would he be here? It clicks then, in his brain. His father sent Kun to find him, probably as a test. Instead of speaking to his brother first, Chenle panics.

“Jisung!!” He calls, looking behind him into the forest, nothing but trees and bushes are seen and he inhales deep. This entire situation is mind-boggling, the young prince only now noticing the bow and arrow in Kun’s hand. His eyes travel to Lucas, knowing that his new friend must be bewildered. Who are these people? Why are they threatening him? Why is the taller of the two not silencing Chenle from calling for help? It’s at that exact moment that Chenle realizes what he’s done by calling for his best friend. He’s doomed their journey. Jisung will be caught and returned to the palace… Chenle refuses to think about what comes after, quickly becoming enraged. He grits his teeth before he begins to shout at his sibling.

“You don’t understand, Kun! You don’t understand any of this!” The outburst causes Kun to pull his attention from the curious stranger to his younger brother, frowning at his words. Chenle continues, ignoring any formalities to the oldest prince. “You only pay attention to father and his wishes and never pay any mind to those around you! What has become of you!?” Chenle can feel tears welling up in his eyes, stinging at the corners when they’re drawn to the sight of Jisung entering the clearing.

Almost immediately, Kun raises his bow and arrow to aim directly at Jisung, causing the Joseon boy to drop his bag from his hunt, as well as his bow and quiver. Shocked at the sight of Kun, Jisung raises his hands slowly, making sure not to look threatening. Of everyone for the palace to send, he least expected Kun and Ten to be the ones to show up.

“Kun!” Chenle’s voice rings again, frantic to try and draw his brother’s attention from aiming that arrow at his best friend. “Please don’t do this!”

“Silence! You two will come with us and travel back!” Kun commands, finally speaking and silencing his sibling. Kun is aware that he seems like the enemy to his brother in this moment, but he knows Chenle will understand why he did this eventually. It’s for the good of the country. “Leave the stranger,” Kun instructs to Ten, who’s eyes dart toward Kun with a shake of his head. The forged metal still pressed softly to Lucas’s abdomen.

“This is no random person. I recognize him.” Ten’s exclamation draws the attention of all three younger men, their eyes moving to converge on him. Kun stares at Jisung, unmoving. Confused and scared, Lucas is unsure at what the catty boy in front of him says. How does this guy know who he is when even he himself does not know? Kun’s next words, however, make Lucas’s heart sink.

“Very well, kill him then, if you see fit.” Kun remarks, making no movements with his eyes still fixated on Jisung. The cold words that come from his brother’s mouth shocks Chenle, beginning to shout profanities at the elder. Amidst his shouting and Ten’s sword against his body, Lucas’s breathing becomes frantic; he doesn’t want to die.

“Kun! Stop!” Jisung commands silence in the clearing, walking closer to the eldest prince. “I will go with you.” Kun’s face relaxes, and he drops his bow to his side. “Just don’t hurt him…” The bargain is hard to deny, the prince quickly signaling Ten to relax and pull back. Jisung’s hands are raised to show his defense and surrender, his eyes taking in many things in the surrounding, especially below him. Ten begins to make his way toward Jisung instead, sheathing his sword.

At this moment, Jisung trips, falling onto the ground with a shout. Chenle gasps lightly before he sees what his best friend does. Grabbing the Joseon boy’s arm, Ten pulls him up with a look of apology. It’s at this very moment that Jisung strikes, his hand flinging toward the Siamese boy. In his hand is a rock, the size of his palm, smacking it against the side of Ten’s head. The youngest prince can’t help but slap a hand over his mouth, stifling a shout that threatened to escape his throat. Jisung doesn’t wait for Ten to hit the floor, hopping back to grab his bow and arrow and aiming it swiftly at Kun before the elder prince has time to do the same to him.

“Drop your weapon!” Jisung commands, Kun’s eyes stare first at Ten, unconscious on the ground, then back at Jisung with a furious glare. “Drop it!” Jisung says once more. As Jisung yells, Lucas takes Chenle’s hand and moves him toward the horses. Stepping backward, Jisung keeps his aim on Kun as he moves.

Finally dropping his bow, Kun swallows and glances to his friend on the ground. Ten is bleeding, and Kun’s heart pains for a moment. His attention pulls back to Lucas helping Chenle climb onto the large dark horse, Jisung climbing onto the smaller one. Confusion hits him at this time. What do these people mean to Chenle that Kun doesn’t understand? Why does his younger brother value their lives over family? He asks himself these questions as he watches the three gallop away at full speed. Now, Kun is left with a choice. Does he leave Ten and go after them, or does he stop at this moment and tend for his injured friend? Suddenly, the image of Ten shivering in the rain last night forms into Kun’s brain, a frown forming over his lips. The prince makes a decision, bending down next to Ten and lifting his head carefully.

“Everything will be okay,” he tells himself, leaning down to press his forehead to his best friend and more. “I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow It's been a really long time since I updated. Sorry about that! I have two jobs, so I've just been crazy busy! 
> 
> I haven't forgotten though!! and I've been writing!!!!
> 
> I hope you like this update. I hope it was worth waiting for... dfkxdjhdtg


	9. Anxiety

 

There could not be more pressure on them to get away in this instant. Jisung knows for a fact that their own horses would not compare to imperial stallions when it came to speed, but from what he can tell, they are not being immediately followed. This gives them a little time to get a head start from Kun and Ten. Their small party is in shock, still trying to process what had just occurred. Although probably getting hungry, Chenle doesn’t complain or ask for them to stop this time. The prince leans back against Lucas with a sigh, his hand wandering to rub his face. Whatever just happened would be in his mind for quite some time. His own brother, and Ten of all people. Was it really so important to his father that his brother himself come? For the longest time, Kun paid him no mind at all. What made him care so much this time?

Lucas is in a panic. Who are the people he is traveling with and why are they being hunted? What could these two kids have done so horribly that he himself has been threatened? At this moment, the only task on his mind is to get away. Jisung too, doesn’t take the time to stop and check on the map to see where he is leading them. Though, he figures, at this point, it won’t matter. Where ever they end up next will be where he stops and looks.

NaoNao and TangTang quickly grow tired from the restless gallop, slowing to a cantor at some point. This gives their entire party a chance to breathe. Chenle looks over Lucas’s shoulder behind them, letting out an audible sigh of relief. No one is following them from what the prince can tell. The path is visible for some distance, which lifts some anxiety from the boy’s shoulders. It’s at this moment that Lucas speaks up.

“Okay,” he starts, furrowing his brow in thought. “What the hell happened back there?” He glances at the boy sitting in front of him, then at the other sitting on the opposite horse. Jisung seems reluctant to talk, and Chenle, although he dare not look at Lucas, decides to be the one to answer.

“That was my brother… and his best friend,” he begins to explain, setting the tone with a sigh. His voice is quiet, yet loud enough to be heard over the hooves of the horses beneath them. “They are the ones looking for us, I guess-- by order of my father, probably.” Lucas is still confused, trying to comprehend the information given to him before Chenle continues to explain further. “I am one of the three princes of China. Kun, the guy with the bow and arrow, is the eldest prince and first in the line of succession to the throne.” Chenle can nearly hear how fast Lucas’s jaw drops in awe. Finally, Chenle looks up at him with a nervous smile. “Don’t think of me any differently, though. I’m still only Chenle.”

“Of course,” Lucas replies quickly, still seeming a little puzzled as he chooses to ask a question. “Well, why is your brother after you guys?” He is mildly surprised when Jisung takes the turn to talk this time, the Joseon boy resting his eyes on his best friend next to him. Lucas isn’t sure why, but he immediately recognizes this gaze as one of intense affection.

“I made trouble in the palace… and I made the choice to return to my home country, Joseon.” Jisung takes the time to swallow, giving a sigh immediately after. “Chenle has been my best friend for so long, he decided to travel with me, so now it kind of looks like I kidnapped the youngest prince of China.” Jisung is surprised when he hears Lucas let out a bellow of laughter, raising an eyebrow at how the tallest boy finds their situation amusing.

“Well, I hope we don’t bump into them again soon-- otherwise, you might have to bonk that guy on the head once more!” Instantly, Jisung’s expression darkens at those words. The last thing he had wanted was to hurt the two of them, but he saw no other way. Using some wit and logic, Lucas  can tell that he spoke wrongly, giving an awkward chuckle. “Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood a little.”

“No, it’s alright, I understand.” Jisung assures him with a smile, shaking his head as he speaks. “It’s just that, well, Ten is a good person who has always shown me kindness, so hurting him like that…” Taking a breath, the Joseon boy uses this time to breathe and stare at the sky. A setting sun poking through the clouds and the trees dresses their ride. He wasn’t aware of how much time had passed already. “It was painful for me, too.”

The prince’s gaze never leaves his best friend, listening to him talk with a solemn expression. It was just as painful for him to encounter his brother like that. None of it brought him joy. The mood makes Lucas feel guilty in some aspect, even if he hadn’t done anything wrong. What bothers him in this moment the most, however, was that Ten seemed to look down upon him. He had no idea who they were, other than the fact that one of them is the prince of China.

For a while longer, the trio travel in silence. Darkness falls and it begins to grow increasingly hard to see the path ahead. Countless hours have passed since their skirmish with Kun and Ten. Hunger is not a feeling that the prince is used to, and it’s becoming clear when his expression hardens, small whimpers leaving his throat. A quixotic expression is sent from Jisung to Chenle, but the reply is a shake of a head before he speaks.

“I don’t know,” His hand reaches to pet NaoNao’s mane with a gentle hand. “My stomach trembles like an earthquake…” His voice is soft, scared of drawing attention in the darkness. Not that the feeling is a joke, but the way that Chenle describes it draws a chuckle from Lucas.

“How puzzling. You need to eat, little prince.” A large hand pats at Chenle’s head with a fond smile. Already protective, he wants to make sure that the small one in front of him is safe. “Jisung, do you think we can stop soon to get food, perhaps?” The question Lucas poses makes Jisung turn his head to look at the dark trail behind them. No one that he can see in this darkness.

“In the next town, I think we can rest.” He says after a long moment of thought. He’s questioning his own decision though, when Chenle shakes his head in response. The protest makes him sigh. “What, you don’t want to stop?”

Chenle’s worry is prominent on his face as he speaks, and Jisung wishes he can make all of his worries disappear. “Don’t stop just for me, what if they see the horses in the stables? They know what they look like, now…” The concerns make Jisung think of a solution to these obstacles, quickly coming up with a plan.

“How about we find a quick meal or something to cook in the city and make camp outside, away from all of the people?” He suggests, wondering if that sounds appealing to them. Lucas, thankfully, nods rather quickly, thinking it should be alright. Chenle has to think about his answer, but he trusts both Lucas and Jisung, so he eventually agrees, giving a nod of approval.

“Okay,” He speaks, looking up at Lucas, then over at Jisung. “If you guys think that is the best idea, then we’ll do that.. I trust your judgement.” His words bring a smile to Lucas’s face, wanting to protect the small prince in front of him. There is a strange obligation inside of him to do so. Not only is he the prince of China, but he has a good heart.

  
  


In the previous city, Kun tends to his best friend, staying by his side as he rests. It’s been hours now since the encounter in the clearing with his brother and the Joseon boy. Worried for Ten, the prince tries not to think too much about what could happen at this moment. It was best to just think positively.

A gentle hand reaches to brush his hand through Ten’s hair, a soft sigh escaping his lips. What is she going to do now? Chenle most definitely will become harder to find now, until The Great Wall, that is. What baffles him is the presence of the taller person traveling with the two of them. He can’t find a reason that a third party would be tagging along. A possible motive? Perhaps money? Either way, Kun will find out and bring his brother home. That much, he is sure of.

Deciding that getting up to retrieve some tea may be the best idea to get his mind off of things. Wandering out of the bath house room down to the tavern, a secluded area ensures that he won’t be recognized by other patrons. After a moment of thought, Kun decides he needs a little more than a cup of tea. Some baiju may help him on this occasion. Usually, the eldest prince only consumed alcohol on nights of special occasions, such as festivals or ceremonies. However, Kun felt that he would appreciate it’s numbing effects tonight. Thankfully, they will be de-saturated with the simultaneous consumption of food. Kun had not realized just how incredibly hungry he had becoming in his worry for Ten. Though, now he can only imagine how hungry his friend will be when he wakes. That is… No, he mustn't think that way. Ten will wake not long from now and they will be on their way to complete their mission.

The mission… Kun thinks to himself about how many times he might have put Ten at risk for the sole purpose of fulfilling the mission. The way his friend looked at him in the rain, the way they kissed last night. A gaze fixates on the porcelain cup in front of him, longing fingers tracing the intricate patterns on the pottery. The baiju is tasteless, and Kun quickly finds himself wanting to return to the room where his friend rests.

Soon crouched beside his best friend once more, hands set a warm bao beside himself, covered in cloth, in the case of Ten’s awakening. It’s going to be a long night, and Kun finds it hard for himself to stay awake. A nod of his head snaps him back to consciousness, inhaling as fingers rub at his exhausted eyes. Worry refuses to leave and covers his expressions, only taking slumber a short while to grab hold of the prince. Dreams and nightmares, tosses and turns to haunt his mind and body until the morning.

  
  


Lucas’s large eyes scan the wooded area surrounding them. Far from the main roads, their party had made camp under the trees and near an outcropping in the cliffside. This area is definitely more secure than the last location, Lucas things, poking at Chenle’s cheek. The taller boy can tell his new friend is nervous and although he knows he can’t help Chenle’s nerves to go away completely, he can try and help calm him down.

“Don’t worry too much, little prince. Jisung and I are capable, and I know you won’t let anything happen to him, either!”

Chenle’s eyebrows furrow, looking at Lucas with a frown. “Don’t call me that!” His nerves build up inside of him, manifesting as irritation. Lucas gets the butt of it, and unfortunately, he is mildly hurt. Jisung is pulled to the situation from the outburst, distracted from setting up camp.

“Chenle,” he chides, voice soft despite the fact. The sound of his name pulls Chenle back to reality, face showing remorse at his attitude toward Lucas. Turning from Jisung to their new friend, he lets out a sigh and meets his eyes.

“Sorry, Lucas… I’m nervous and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” He reaches to hold the taller boy’s hand, feeling relieved when the eldest of their party smiles bright like usual. Jisung, mildly jealous at the hand holding, turns his head to wander back to setting up their camp.

It’s quiet, the meal is their usual fish and skinned rabbit, roasting over the fire. Lucas is just thankful for a meal at all, reminded of his recent endeavors when he wasn’t sure when the next meal would even be. The prince, on the other hand, finds it hard to stay awake even as he eats. His eyes close, he loses focus. Jisung notices this and smiles, finding it quite endearing.

“I’m going to go get more firewood,” Lucas lets Jisung know, getting up and wandering off into the forest. He waves to heed a warning from Jisung not to stray far from camp. Watching him leave, Chenle blinks before he scoots closer to his best friend. It’s clear he is still incredibly nervous about Kun and Ten. Although exhausted, he refuses to fall asleep. A gentle hand rubs at the prince’s back, hoping to assure him that everything will be okay.

“We’re strong, Lele. I know you won’t let anything happen to me… So, try and get some sleep, okay?” Jisung’s voice is soft, and maybe affectionate, hoping to soothe his best friend’s worries. When the prince answers by resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder, the Joseon boy can’t help how red his face becomes.

What surprises him more are Chenle’s next words. “Handsome.” A soft mumble that barely makes it to Jisung’s ears. Looking up at his best friend, the flames illuminate his face and make his eyes sparkle like dazzling fireworks. Their eyes meet and Jisung can’t help but look confused. Surely, his friend is delirious from exhaustion, right? Giving a smile, Jisung laughs and nods.

“Thanks, you too…” Smooth.

“I’ll always protect you.”

Now, maybe Jisung is overthinking this, but those are not typically words someone would say when sleep deprived. Or… would they? He doesn’t know how to reply, looking at his best friend speechless and red as a beet. Answers aren’t needed when the bold little prince leans up to kiss the Joseon boy. As if his words weren’t already a shock, the kiss was completely unexpected. With a small amount of hesitation, Jisung returns the kiss, enjoying it much more than he would like to admit. It feels like they had been waiting for this for a long time. Something trapped deep in their subconscious, only now showing itself to them and realizing what they mean to each other and what they can be. Jisung would have never guessed that Chenle felt the same-- or that the two of them even felt like this to begin with. His cute face, soft lips and gentle touch are interrupted by Lucas’s presence. He makes himself known by clearing his throat.

Pulling away at the speed of lightning, Jisung stands up and presses his hands behind his head with an awkward laugh. If his face could become any more red, it does. “HEY! Find some good firewood? Should we get ready for bed? Did you eat enough fish or rabbit?!”

Lucas can’t help but let out a hearty laugh, having never heard Jisung talk that much in one moment since meeting him. It’s not like he was judging them for kissing or having feelings, since he was quite aware almost the entire time. It’s not exactly like Chenle hid his affection for Jisung. And, well, Jisung on the other hand, couldn’t hide it no matter how much he tried. “Hey, you guys want some alone time? I can go to sleep!” Lucas jokes, laugh ensuing at Jisung’s embarrassed expression and crossed arms.

“Yeah, yeah! Shut up, you ogre…” Jisung turns to the horses, glance first at an unembarrassed, happy Chenle. He’s happy to see that their shared moment brought light to his best friend’s mood, Jisung thinks, feeling better about himself. Chenle likes him, after all. What that means, exactly, Jisung doesn’t know, but he is excited to find out.

Lucas takes a seat next to Chenle, who still sits by the fire with a small grin on his face. It’s a little awkward that he stumbled upon a private moment for his two friends, but he figures it’s fine since he’s been a third wheel the past three days, anyway. “Hey, love bird. You should get some sleep soon. I’ll stay awake a little longer to make sure everything is okay.”

Chenle’s gaze leaves the flame to look at the older male with a smile, feeling bashful. “Okay, I think I will go to sleep…” He gets up to wander to the bed mat Jisung is rolling out, helping him to get ready for sleep. It won’t be long now until they reach The Great Wall. In the meantime, Chenle thinks it’s a good time to take advantage of a good snuggle and maybe a kiss or two. Also a good night’s sleep. Yeah, that too.

Alone, staring up at the stars is Lucas, trying not to feel alone in these moments. He pulls parchment from his pocket to stare at in the dying glow of the flames. In the city, Lucas had seen this poster, one that painted his face in an uncanny manner. How would he tell the others? Is it true…? The characters are written clearly, a breath of anxiety drawn from his lungs.

  
  


Wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, it's your lucky week! 
> 
> I'm out of my work related writing slump ahahaha, this chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but it's more about FEELINGS than anything else....
> 
> We've got 3 (maybe 4 if I extend it) chapters left!!!!!! AAAAAA
> 
> hOPE YOU ENJOY IT.


	10. Confidence

 

 

Morning comes quickly, too quickly for Lucas’s tastes. He knows that he hast to tell his traveling companions about the wanted poster he holds on his person. In honesty, he is terrified of their reactions. What will they think of him? A murderer? He doesn’t even know himself, so the thought of being a murderer is something unfathomable to him. Why? What for? Something must have drove him to that point, right? There is no way he could have done something so atrocious without cause.

His thoughts are quickly distracted by Jisung’s appearance. The groggy, yet productive teen makes himself comfortable next to Lucas by the morning campfire. The Joseon boy had caught some fish for their group’s breakfast just prior to this moment, pulling a knife from his bag to begin to clean them. Not long after he starts to work, he finds it comfortable to speak.

“So, about last night…” He starts, glancing to his side at the taller male who gives him a smirk and a gentle chuckle. With Chenle still asleep, Lucas is quiet and careful not to wake the boy. The little prince deserves some good rest. “Sorry,” Jisung continues. “If it was awkward for you.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Jisung. Just… Be happy and comfortable.” Lucas assures him, placing his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. They were friends before anything else. Lucas would never fault the other for being in love, or having feelings for someone. “Don’t feel embarrassed around me. If you like him, just like him and make sure he knows you like him.”

Lucas’s words make Jisung feel relief and cause him to relax much more. The blush that creeps over his face is definitely not something he can control, however. Knowing that his feelings for Chenle were obvious this entire time makes him feel somewhat self-conscious. Is he really that readable? Perhaps, but at a time like this, maybe something like that doesn’t matter very much. “Thanks, I’ll try to be more open toward him…” Jisung thinks about what he says, and what Lucas had said, then turning to him. “Do you think he likes me like that, too?”

Maybe asking for romantic advice from someone who didn’t even remember their own name is not a great idea, but Lucas is someone Jisung feels like he can trust and be comfortable around. This is not something that often happens with people around Jisung. In that case, Lucas is quite lucky.

“He likes to be affectionate with you, so…” He begins, thinking about his next words carefully. “I think he will like it if you are affectionate to him in return.” Smiling through his words, Lucas watches the expression on Jisung’s face contort before he laughs quietly. He takes Lucas’s words to heart, but he knows if he changes suddenly, then Chenle might not like him as much. Changing who he is toward the prince all over a simple kiss would not make Chenle happy, he thinks. Perhaps adding affection here and there gradually would be the best choice.

His hands are gentle, spearing the fish and careful when setting them over the fire. It’s not long until the smell of food wakes the young prince. Sluggish in his movements, he gets up to join the two by the fire in due time. Out of tune with their conversation at the moment, he rubs at his face with small hands to try and wake himself. For warmth, the sleepy prince keeps himself close to Jisung and hides from the morning chill.

This makes Jisung think about the previous conversation, blinking at first before he reaches to pat at Chenle’s hair and soften it with a small smile. “Good morning,” He greets, earning a hum from Chenle in return. Distracted by the prince, Jisung fails to notice Lucas losing himself in deep thought.

“I have something to tell you guys,” He murmurs, after a breath.

His voice draws their attention, Chenle immediately concerned once he sees Lucas’s dim expression. He wants to ask what is wrong, but decides to wait for what the tallest wants to tell them. When their friend pulls a paper from his sleeve, the two look puzzled as he begins to unfold the parchment.

“I found this in the city yesterday when we stopped before camp..” He admits, showing the two of them the poster. “It’s me, isn’t it? I look like that…” It’s undeniable that Lucas is right, the man on the poster is uncanny in painting to the one sitting next to them. “The man who threatened me yesterday said I was dangerous…” He continues, eyes welling up with tears in fear as Jisung and Chenle read the words. The face, unique eyes and brows.

Chenle’s face hardens at the words he reads. It’s shocking for him to see.

“Wong Yukhei, Huang Xuxi…” Jisung mumbles, the first name incredibly foreign to him. The Lucas they know surely doesn’t seem like a murderer, but they are confused, nonetheless. How to they react to this? The prince is silent, still in shock from reading. “Do you remember this…? Doing this?” How does Jisung even begin to ask something like that? It feels so strange.

“No! I don’t,” Lucas begins, hoping that his genuine expression and tearful gaze helps the two of them believe him. “I would not have shown you otherwise, right…? I am not Wong Yukhei… I’m not a murderer.”

“You are Lucas.” Chenle says, a small smile on his face.

Lucas looks up at the boy who speaks, tears falling from his eyes. A kind gesture as Chenle reaches to wipe at his eyes. He believes Lucas with all of his heart. Glancing at Jisung, Chenle and him both turn back to Lucas and hug him tight. He is surprised, but laughs through his tears, holding them tight.

“I am Lucas.”  
  


Waking up after a terrible day like yesterday sends Kun into a panic. Especially when he doesn’t see Ten laying in the plush bed mat next to him. Did someone take him? Is he alright?! Sitting up, breathless, he meets those catty eyes almost instantly. Looking at him from the corner of the room is Ten, preparing tea that the innkeep had brought for them shortly before. So many questions race through Kun’s brain, moving closer to his best friend.

“Are you alright? Can you see okay? Do you remember everything??” Kun continues to ramble his concerns, quickly wrapping his arms around Ten when he smiles at the other. Ten lets out a laugh and wraps his arms around Kun as well, choosing to answer all of his concerns by pulling away just enough to kiss him on the lips. Silenced and shocked, Kun pulls back and swallows with a chuckle.

Ten finds his reaction incredibly adorable before he nods. “I’m fine.” A soft hand to Kun’s cheek lets Ten pull away from the other to continue to make their tea. He pours a cup for the prince first, then himself. “Jasmine Oolong, your favorite.” Although the other is grateful for the tea and takes it without complaints, he can’t help his worries.

“Can we talk about what happened yesterday?”

Looking at the cup in his hands, Ten mulls it over before nodding. Originally, he did not want to discuss anything, but Kun’s expression makes him realize it would probably help the other calm himself a bit. “Yeah, let’s talk about it.”

Kun can tell that Ten is not exactly comfortable with the fact that someone he thought he knew hurt him like that, leaving a pretty heavy wound on Ten’s head. “I don’t know who that tall boy is… or why they felt a need to protect him…” Kun rubs at his forehead in thought, brow furrowed. “I am his brother, why would they choose a stranger over me?” He gives a sigh and sips at his tea. It’s quite delicious but this is not exactly the right time to compliment it.

“He isn’t just a random stranger.” Though, after saying that, Ten feels like it might not be a great idea to tell Kun the rest. However, the persuasive expression of the other staring into him draws it out. “He is a criminal,” He begins to pull the same folded poster from his robe from before. Kun unfolds the parchment and stares at it in his palms. He recognizes the boy immediately in the painting and turns his eyes to Ten once more in disbelief. There is no way his little brother is traveling with a murderer. Why would Chenle protect someone like that?! His next reaction would be a meltdown if not for Ten’s quick hands taking the teacup and holding Kun’s instead.

“Kun, listen. We can still find them and help your brother. They can’t be too far ahead, right?” He tries to keep his nerves calm, kissing Kun’s knuckles and staring into his eyes with his own. Breath deep, Kun appreciates the affection as his face turns to soft worry. Half for his baby brother, half for Ten.

“Your head,” He comments, giving the Siamese noble a concerned furrow of his brow before glancing down at his hands. Ten gives them a thoughtful squeeze of assurance.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Telling the truth as far as he knows. The most Ten feels at the moment is a headache from where he got knocked out by a rock. Thinking to himself, Ten then thinks about what he has been this entire morning. “Kun,” He draws the prince’s attention once more, listening to what he says. “You must know what your father will do to Jisung… When the time comes. He is your brother’s best friend, after all.” As Kun opens his mouth to reply, Ten continues, meeting his eyes. “What would you do in this situation if it were you and I?”

A voice of reason in his life. Ten has always been that presence to Kun without fail. The question makes him uneasy and thoughtful, his hand reaching to run over the back of his neck. What would he do? “I don’t know,” He replies, honestly. “I guess I would want to protect you.”

“And I’m sure that’s what your little brother wants for Jisung, too.” Ten comments, the room falling silent after his words. It’s not much longer before Ten speaks once more “I think you may need to make a decision, soon enough. I will follow you in whatever you do, but… You need to decide.”

“I’m not sure I’m allowed to make that decision.”

  
  


After preparing for their day, the two set off on their journey once more, continuing along the path to the Liaodong wall crossing. This was the only way into Joseon that they knew of from the Empire. As far as their party knew from word of mouth, it was about a day’s travel. That is, if the party traveling isn’t in a hurry like their own.

The green hills of Liaoning and beautiful rivers are surely a sight to behold with Autumn beginning it’s descent onto land. The leaves change into a magnificent array of hues from bright red to the most golden of yellows. Although the trees in the palace normally did the same thing, it’s nice to see them change like this in untouched nature.

The three of them don’t stop to see if they are being followed, they safely assume that stopping to smell the flowers would be a bad idea, most likely. Chenle fears that they had taken too long in preparing themselves in the morning. Even with Jisung’s assurance that things would turn out fine, Chenle is distressed at the thought of not being able to make it.

Lucas holds onto a pouch of jerky that they had purchased in the previous city, taking some to eat for himself. The tallest notices Jisung glancing over at him as he eats, giving a smirk and reaching the bag over to Jisung, pulling their horses closer. “Here! Have some!” He finds it amusing more than anything, how Jisung tries his best to keep to himself. It’s adorable, Lucas thinks, and he will poke fun at it as often as he can.

Their party talks comfortably as they come upon the next town. Banter and words about nothing fill the time it takes to ride from here to there. Stopping randomly to water the horses to relieve themselves and stretch are short escapes for both them and their mounts.

Jisung has to plan their next camp efficiently and elaborately. They need to rest before they reach the great wall, but not in a place that is easily discovered from the path they traveled. Eyes stare hard at the map, humming to himself as he studies. His focus on the parchment slows TangTang, causing laughter from Chenle.

“Come on! You’re such a slow-poke!” The prince teases, pulling on the reins of NaoNao. Blinking when he sees his best friend’s epiphanic expression. He wonders what Jisung has seen or thought of, pulling his horse to meet Jisung’s. “Do you have an idea?”

Jisung doesn’t answer Chenle, beginning to just speak. “The next city has a massive port. It’s one of the only ports in all of China that has ships that arrive to and from Joseon.” With the Empire increasing its isolationist habits as of late, traveling in and out of the country is nearly impossible unless you are a high ranking official.

“Really?” Chenle asks in disbelief. It would certainly cut their travel time exponentially if they are able to hop on a ship to Joseon. “How do you know there are ships to and from Joseon?”

“In the last city, there was a man in the tavern we got food at, he said that he just had the Joseon peppers delivered from Jinzhou… Jinzhou is the port city coming close..” Jisung explains, showing Chenle on the map and then showing Lucas as well, who glances at the prince. “It’s worth at least taking a look at, I think!” He tries his best to instill confidence in his friends, hoping that they will agree.

Lucas is honestly just here for the ride and to make sure these two are alright, now. He now knowingly leaves behind a life that has no meaning to him to start again. It’s mostly up to Chenle.

“I suppose we could take a look. It can’t be too much trouble.” Chenle agrees, leaning back against Lucas comfortable as he turns the horse to continue on the path. Jisung quickly pockets his map to bring TangTang back to speed.

“The only drawback would be that we may have to wait for the next departure. Who knows what may happen in that time…” Jisung warns, causing Chenle to think to himself for a quiet moment. Lucas holds onto the reins to steer as he discusses it with himself in his head.

“Let him come. We are this close! He can try, but if we have to face him, then we face him.” Chenle crosses his arms and stares ahead, full of promise. The burst of confidence from the other brings a small smirk to Jisung’s face.

“Okay, then it’s settled. We’ll travel into Jinzhou and see if we can get on a ship.”

Lucas smiles bright, happy to be on this adventure of a lifetime.

  
  


Thankful for the eyes of a commoner traveling on the road, Kun and Ten have found a helpful tip. Hot on the trail of the trio, their imperial stallions pound their hooves into the ground below as they gallop. Strength and endurance is what they are bred for.

Worry for his brother washes over Kun. His brows knit together as they ride, fixated on the heavy horse tracks they follow. The prince can’t help but think of what the events in the next day or so will hold. The expectations bestowed on him by his father, versus the love he holds for his brother. There is more eating through him on the inside, however. The inevitable truth.

Ten, on the other hand, is focused on making sure they keep on course, trying to ignore the dull ache of his head. Not much can be done about it at this time, though. He has to push through this to be able to get to Chenle and Jisung, hopefully to protect them from that man traveling along with them. He suspects it won’t be easy to do so, judging from the height of him, though.

“What’s on your mind?” The Siamese noble asks as their horses slow to a cantor. He can see the prince is deep in thought and the catty boy is curious to pick his brain.

“I need to convince Chenle that what I’m doing is for his benefit.” Kun muses to his best friend, a thoughtful hand reaching up to run his hand through the hair that has been pulled from his bun by the wind. It tickles at his forehead and eyebrows. “To convince him that I am not his enemy…”

At his words, Ten releases a sigh and gives a shrug. “Like I said before, you are a threat to someone he loves, so of course he is going to protect Jisung.” His eyes shift to his friend once more. “What exactly makes Jisung such a threat anyways? All of this can’t be purely because he punched the admiral advisor’s son.” Ten voices his skepticism, finally taking the time to think about the entire situation.

At this moment Kun finds himself incredibly conflicted. Can he tell Ten? He trusts the Siamese boy with his life, but at what cost to their friendship will the truth hold.

“I don’t know my father’s thought process here. I do know, however, that my father is expecting so much of me and I cannot fail this mission. It wouldn’t be good for anyone involved.” His voice is still worrisome, causing Ten to let out a sympathetic sigh.

“While all of China may be convinced that your father is a perfect emperor, my own views have seriously been skewed.” He admits, a touch of anger in his voice. That man has never been anything but a stressor for his best friend, in what world would he approve of that? Not in his, that’s for sure.

“What does the opinion of one Siamese noble boy mean to the Emperor of China?” Kun scoffs, his voice filled with the tone of sarcasm. Throwing a soft smile toward his best friend as a loud laugh leaves the smaller boy’s throat. He grins wide and shakes his head.

“I don’t know, your majesty! Why don’t YOU tell me?”

Kun visibly rolls his eyes at his best friend, speeding up to get ahead of the other and his flirting. His horse gallops up to the height of the grassy hill they climb, overlooking the port city below. He is skeptical of this city, as this place is the smuggling capital of his father’s and one day, his own empire.

“Are you sure they will have traveled here instead of the Great Wall?” Ten inquires after catching up to Kun, his horse stopping next to the other’s. The prince’s eyes scan over the city amidst the sunset over the sea. Ten can’t help but think of how magnificent the other looks in this lighting and overlooking the city.

“This would be the faster route… and the Great Wall is predictable, don’t you think? They have consistently taken the less traveled route...” Kun turns his head to look at Ten, instantly taking his breath away once their eyes meet. In this moment, Ten realizes that he would follow Kun until the end of time.

“This may be our last chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS AND I'M SORRY! I've had this chapter written for about a month and a half, actually. But man, holidays working retail SUCK!!! SO GLAD IT'S OVER! Expect more updates!!
> 
> We are getting there, kids...
> 
> And yes, I am planning some spin-off stories in the same universe!


	11. The Smuggler

 

The port city bustles with life and innovation, bringing a different feeling than the capital city that Jisung and Chenle are used to. The prince had never experienced another large city such as this prior to arriving here. His large eyes take in his surroundings like a sponge, finding everything absolutely fascinating.

Like Chenle, Lucas finds himself in awe of their surroundings, easily distracted. The three of them act as a train, with Jisung leading the way through the streets. No, this place probably is not the safest place for teenagers to roam, even as a group. A lot of crime takes place in this city, from the looks of it. Even they can tell by the glances they receive and the wanted posters scattered about.

The tallest feels protective of his newfound friends, staying close to them and making sure no one questionable approaches them. Unlike Chenle and Jisung, Lucas doesn’t look like he comes from nobility. His robes are basic and his posture is less than perfect. His resting face of focus is unintentionally serious. Not to mention Lucas’s height and tendency to tower over anyone is a large deterrent in itself.

With their horses discreetly stored at a stable until they board their ship, they’ve set out to look for information on voyages to Joseon. They are prepared to pay extra to make room for their animals, if they can. The prince is too connected to his steed at this point for them to abandon or sell the animals. Chenle’s argument would be that they are just as much family as Jisung and Lucas. How can they argue with his logic?

“I’m hungry,” Chenle mentions to Jisung, shaking his friend as his hands clasp onto his arm. The prince’s tone of voice causes Jisung to smile involuntarily. Not even a whine, just letting him know in a cute voice. He’s become quite a sucker for this royal.

“Okay, okay. Let’s get food after we find out about the ship situation, alright?” Jisung looks for Chenle and Lucas’s approval before he continues on. Jisung chooses not to pay attention to the huge grin on the tallest of the three’s face as the two of them interact. He finds it incredibly endearing and decides to remain a silent observer.

It’s not long before their group makes it to the docks just outside the city. The smell of fish and the ocean are prominent and fill their nostrils immediately. Judging by his expression, it’s easy to notice that Chenle is not used to such a strong scent. The boy uses his robe to cover his nose as their group carefully searches along the docks for some sort of sign.

Not everyone here looks very friendly and approachable, but Jisung supposes he will just have to suck it up at some point. A man discussing plans, maybe, on a map with fellow seafolk (or fishermen) catches Jisung’s attention. Halting his movements momentarily, he recognizes how he delegates and dismisses the others, like someone in charge. A captain, perhaps? Opting to get the man’s attention, the Joseon boy calls out.

“Excuse me, sir!” Jisung waves, pulling the other two with him. The man gives the kids a glance, at first rolling his eyes before noting the robes of the two youngest. What would noble kids want with him? He decides to entertain them for a moment.

“Aren’t your parents around somewhere? I’m a busy man.” He scoffs in a playful way, unamused smirk sitting on his expression. Jisung can tell that this man does not take them seriously one bit. Lifting his chin and standing tall, Jisung cuts to the chase.

“We are looking for safe passage to Joseon.” He informs, hushed but loud enough for his own party and the sailor before them to hear. Jisung can see the man is momentarily perplexed,eyes shifting between the three of them before releasing a hearty chortle.

“You kids must know as well as I that there are no ships that travel to Joseon.” Once finished, he then turns to continue up onto the ship he was previously about to board. Chenle takes this moment to grab at Jisung’s arm and pull at it, whispering to him that they should look elsewhere. Jisung doesn’t give up, though. He can tell that this man knows something.

“Joseon peppers…!” He shouts at the man, continuing after a breath. “They were delivered a province over. They said they were delivered from the port just outside of this city.” With the desperation in Jisung’s voice, the man stops and turns to look at the three once more. He stops to ponder his decision before he walks past them, quickly.

“Follow me,” Is all he says.

Lucas is confused as the man leads them, cautious of where he might take the trio. They don’t even know his name or what he does or ships. Is he a fisherman? A trade captain? Chenle is quick to cling to Jisung and Lucas, holding onto them as they walk, speedy behind the man. They are soon lead down a narrow alley, slowly being lit by lanterns as the day turns to night. Along this street, many men are hard at work with their shipments or catches of the day.

It’s a sudden turn that their guide makes, down a less crowded street. He visible nods to two men standing guard next to an entrance of a small building. A home, perhaps? The men stop Jisung, one of the two holding onto his bow and quiver. Reluctant, Jisung gives it up for the time being, knowing it is probably necessary. What exactly are they getting themselves into?

Opening the door, one of the men holds it for their party. Lucas stares carefully into the room as he steps in first, protective of the kids. He’s surprised, though, when he sees one young man sitting in the candle-lit room. Many items are scattered about, ranging from chests, to trinkets, scrolls and jade Buddhas. Some items look incredibly expensive. Noting the two swords on the wall behind the man, the three get a good look at him.

At the desk littered with parchment and ink sits someone quite alarming. Although he cannot be much older than their group, he is intimidating to say the least. His hair is as red as fire, scruffy and short. A myriad of rings dress his fingers and pierce his ear, as well as two on his strong eyebrow. This is definitely not someone they expected to meet today.

Once he sets down his quill in his ink tray, he throws an intense stare at the three of them. “May I help you?” he asks. A surprisingly gentle voice startles Jisung, stepping a bit closer to the desk.

“W-we are looking for safe passage to Joseon!” He repeats what he says from earlier, in a shaky voice.

Taking a moment to think on it, these words cause a smirk to grow on his lips. “And what exactly makes you think I can get you there?” He asks, leaning back in his chair. His demeanor gives off an aura of power and strength, yet his voice is so gentle. His loose robe slips from his shoulder as he studies the three of them, revealing a colorful tattoo of a horned dragon.

“Well, sir, we heard there were Joseon peppers being delivered from this port… A man brought us to you. We were originally going to travel over The Great Wall, but we knew this way would be more hasty.” Jisung watches the strangers eyes carefully. He is quiet, and frankly, Jisung is feeling scared.

“Since you’re only kids and I seem to have no reason to be nervous, I suppose I’ll reveal myself,” He jokes, chuckling lightly. He sits up and adjusts his robe, leaning forward. “I smuggle goods to and from Joseon, so you came to the right place. I am not, however, someone who smuggles rich kids away from mommy and daddy. I will need to know information about you guys before I know what I’m getting myself into.” The three are quiet at his words, looking between each other and then at this red-haired man. This pulls an exasperated sigh from him.

“Fine, I will go first, how’s that?” He stands up and walks around his desk, causing the kids to turn in unison to keep their eyes on him. “I’m Taeyong, and I’m from Joseon. I am a smuggler of goods from foreign lands. Joseon, Siam, Singapore, Japan. You name it.”

As if connected mentally, the three boys swallow at the same time in response to the fact that they are in the presence of a pirate. Jisung snaps out of his daze to step forward at the realization. He decides to introduce himself. “You are from my country… I have lived in China for fourteen years, I think. I am trying to go home. My name is Jisung.”

Listening to the boy, Taeyong’s face softens with a smile, reaching out his hand and speaking to the other in the Joseon language. “It’s nice to meet you, little brother.”

This is the first time he’s ever heard the Joseon language outside of classes. Jisung is filled with many emotions, but he takes Taeyong’s hand, shaking it with a smile. He tries his best to answer in the same language, his own Joseon tongue wobbly and untrained. “It’s wonderful to meet you too, big brother.” He can feel a squeeze to his hand from Taeyong before he turns his attention to the shorter boy, the little prince.

Chenle is quick to look at Lucas and Jisung, the latter nodding to let him know that it is safe to tell him. Tell him what? Everything? Or just the basic facts? If this is what gets Jisung home, he is prepared. “I am Prince Chenle of The Chinese Empire. I am the third prince in line from the throne.”

Taeyong is quite surprised at this information, his eyes becoming wide when he hears it. He glances to Jisung and then to Lucas, momentarily thinking to himself. One of the princes of China aboard his ship could be a very bad thing, but when is Taeyong ever someone to play things safe? After all, he loves the adrenaline of it all. Why not? The prince of China… and a Joseon runaway. Blinking, Taeyong pulls his attention to the tallest of the three, speaking once more. “And who are you, friend?”

Their resident giant perks up at the mention, smiling when Taeyong asks about him. It’s nice to be noticed, even if Lucas does not have much to say. “I am Lucas! I have no idea who I am or where I am from!”

“Good enough for me, southerner!” Taeyong laughs, patting Lucas on the shoulder with a wide grin. Next to Lucas, Taeyong is not very tall in the slightest. In fact, Jisung is even taller than the pirate, just a bit.

Despite appearances and job titles, Taeyong does not seem like such a bad person. Genuine, even. “We leave at dawn tomorrow. You will have a cabin for the three of you. It’s a few days journey, give or take.” He explains, glancing at his hands and then at the group. “Get some rest, eat a good meal.”

In the midst of Taeyong ushering the kids out of the door, Chenle shouts in exclamation and turns to Taeyong with bright eyes. “Would I be able to bring my horses on our voyage?!” He asks, hopeful.

How can anyone say no to that face? Of course he raises an eyebrow, but Taeyong agrees with a shrug. “I suppose. They can board with the livestock. However, you need to care for them and provide food yourselves. Plenty of it.” Jisung and Chenle nod at the captain before he turns with a devious expression. Although children are one of his weaknesses, Taeyong still is a pirate, after all. “Will I be compensated for this voyage?” He asks, holding out a slender hand.

Quick to react, Chenle pulls out his coin pouch and places ten gold coins in the man’s hand. “Is this enough?”

Shocked, Taeyong stares at the coins, then at Chenle. How naive. “Yep.” He replies simply, pocketing the money before ushering them fully out of the office he keeps. He bids them goodnight, making sure his guard returns Jisung’s bow and quiver to him.

Once free from the alleys and staring eyes, Jisung thinks it’s about time for their stomachs to be filled. Especially since they were so successful in their findings.

“I told you it would all work out okay!” Chenle tells the two, all smiles from their accomplishment. He is cheery and excited. “What a character that Taeyong guy was, eh?!”

“You got swindled by that character!” Jisung laughs, patting an oblivious Chenle on his back.

“What do you mean, swindled?!” Chenle inquires, feeling mildly embarrassed at Jisung’s teasing. The Joseon boy calms his laughter, keeping an arm around the shortest of them.

“He just mentions money and you handed him ten whole gold! A ride on a ship is normally like fifty silver or so.” Jisung’s explanation turns the color of Chenle’s already red face to like that of a beetroot. A hearty laugh is pulled from both Jisung and Lucas, the former hugging the prince tight from the side. “Too late, now! I’m just teasing. Besides, with ten gold, there’s no way he won’t take us now.”

“Strangely, I don’t find Taeyong to be shady or suspicious one bit!” Lucas chimes in, walking side by side with them. He turns to Jisung with a grin. “The way he spoke to you and looked at you was so genuine.” He muses, earning a similar smile from Jisung.

“Yeah, it was strange. I don’t remember ever meeting someone from Joseon before, but he treated me like he knew me. It was a nice feeling.”

Chenle watches Jisung as he speaks, moving his own hand to lace his fingers with Jisung’s as they walk. It’s suddenly a wonderful night, and there is not a worry in his mind as he spends his time with his friends. The three of them are quick to discover a restaurant, serving plenty of food to fill their appetites, carefree to enjoy themselves for the time being.

  
  


The short passing of time draws the traveling friends from their meal, having paid and wandered out of the establishment. Like kids laughing after recess on their way to class, they reminisce of the fun just experienced shortly before. It’s not long, however, that their happiness comes to a screeching halt.

“Chenle!”

A familiar voice calls out, pulling the prince’s attention way from his friends. His head turns, quick like lightning. His eyes filled with worry at the sight of the person who calls to him. Fears are realized in front of him upon seeing Kun, but this moment is much different than the last. The elder prince lifts his hands, in the case of Jisung arming himself with a quick draw of his bow and arrow. His expression is soft and concerned, unsure of what will happen in these next moments.

“Don’t try and stop me, Kun! It’s too late now!” The little prince’s voice is filled with aggression and hostility, something that no one is used to seeing from him. Chenle has been driven to this point of exhaustion from his brother and The Empire.

“Chenle, please,” Kun begs, inhaling deep and staring into his brother’s eyes. He hopes more than anything that he can make some kind of connection. Their forceful attempt from before did not go as planned, so perhaps a different, more gentle approach will be best. “Help me understand, help me understand why you choose the lives of these people over your family…”

Chenle’s face hardens at Kun’s choice of words, deciding he cannot hold his tongue in this situation. “They have been more of a family to me in most recent times than you have ever been to me in my life!!”

Watching from a distance, Ten winces at what Chenle says to his friend They obviously cut deep, and it’s apparent in Kun’s expression. The Siamese noble reveals himself from behind the corner of a nearby building, moving close to Kun. “You choose a murderous low-born and a foreign boy as your family over your own brother?” his tone is confusion, rather than accusatory.

“Lucas is  not a murderer!” Jisung is quick to correct Ten. In honesty, the runaway is quite thankful to see Ten, and that he had not injured the man too greatly before. He continues to explain. “He is not Wong Yukhei, or Huang Xuxi. He is Lucas, and he is our friend!” Jisung stands proud in front of his friend, earning a nod of confidence from Lucas himself.

Although Ten may not be entirely convinced, he decides to trust what Jisung says for now. With his expression softening, Ten relaxes and turns to Kun once more, overly surprised to see his companions eyes water. This is something he will never get used to, and is something that Chenle has never seen before.

With a sharp breath, Kun tries to shake away his emotions, moving closer to Chenle. “If this is the family you choose, then I cannot change your mind or convince you otherwise… I am sorry I have not been the brother you needed, but…” He pauses to wipe at his cheek and eyes with one hand, taking a breath. “I cannot let you travel to Joseon. It is too dangerous for you, too risky.”

There is that doubt again, and despite Chenle seeing Kun cry, he turns away from his brother and focuses on Jisung’s face as he talks instead. “I’ve gotten this far, haven’t I?!” His eyes fixate on the Joseon boy, his own eyes filling with tears as he searches through Jisung’s. The younger of them wants more than anything to hold Chenle and let him scream and cry.

“Yes, and it’s been impressive! You are a wonderful traveler and fantastic at outsmarting me!” Kun lets out a chuckle at his own words through his tears, reaching to pull at Chenle’s arm with a gentle touch. His next words are timid and filled with genuine concern as he repeats himself. “Joseon is a dangerous place for you.”

Turned and torn, Chenle realizes that his brother is trying to help him and warn him this time, rather than hold him back. He holds a knowledge of something unbeknownst to their group. “What do you mean…?” He asks.

“There are secrets that father holds within The Empire itself, from you, from even mother… Sicheng, Ten, Jisung…”

The air is silent. Lucas and Ten watch the entire situation with wide eyes, wondering what could be revealed at this moment. Jisung holds onto Chenle’s hand tight once he steps closer. What could be so crucial that Kun would risk all of this?

“When you were just a toddler, the Joseon Empire tried to negotiate terms of their trade contracts with The Chinese Empire.” He beings, wiping at his eyes so he can focus clearly on what he says. “The royal family visited with father and his advisors and began the negotiations. As they went on, things became increasingly stressful and Father was not happy with the terms Joseon wanted. He viewed it as an act against the Chinese Empire.”

At this moment, Chenle squeezes Jisung’s hand, listening to his brother, unmoving. “He punished the family greatly. On top of keeping the original, arduous trade contracts…” He pauses and looks at Chenle. “For their defiance, their youngest son would be a ward in the palace to keep them in check for as long as he ruled.”

Kun shifts his gaze from his little brother to Jisung directly.

“You are a prince of Joseon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTER!!! *throws confetti*
> 
> ALSO BIG REVEAL. GKJFHDFKXDFMDJK
> 
> AAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> I am extending the story a bit, as I realize I will need an extra chapter!!!!! ^^


	12. Self Realization

 

 

“You are a prince of Joseon.”

Those words echo through Jisung’s mind at lightning speeds. He can see Chenle step in front of him, trying to get his attention. His efforts are for naught, seeing as Jisung finds it hard to focus on anything but those words and the story Kun had just told. Everything feels as if it’s spinning, suddenly breathing becomes arduous. This is an outcome he had never expected, a reality he couldn’t have fathomed. It couldn’t be true, could it? His whole life seems almost instantaneously a lie. The countless nights thinking of what his family must be feeling, worrying if he would ever know who they were.

Jisung can’t help but want to escape in this very moment. He knows this isn’t Kun’s or Chenle’s doing, but he needs to take a breath. The faint sound of Chenle calling out for him is drowned by the sound of his shoes hitting the street. Run, run run. The only word coming to his brain. He vanishes into the night, fleeing the scene.

Tearful eyes watch him go, Chenle pulling his outstretched hand close to his chest. He understands why Kun chose to tell Jisung, but in this moment, he can’t bring himself to look at his older brother. He himself is just as shocked as Jisung. What do they do now? How do they proceed from here?

“I’m still going with him,” Chenle announces, finally lifting his eyes to meet his brother’s. Ten looks shocked, shaking his head as he steps forward in response

“You can’t! You could be killed!” He warns, holding onto Kun’s arm. The elder prince’s expression is solemn and shows a similar sentiment of worry. Although the younger heeds their warning with though, he offers a shrug, shaking his head.

“I don’t care. I will sacrifice my own safety for his. You must understand me.”

At these words, Ten and Kun glance between each other. One deep look into Ten’s eyes and the eldest releases a low sigh. “Believe it or not, I do understand you.” Timid fingers lace with those of his best friend, holding onto his hand tight with no intentions of letting go. It’s in this moment that Kun makes his decision. “I want to go with you. Perhaps I can talk some sense into Joseon to prevent bloodshed.” He then looks into his little brother’s eyes and swallows. “I can’t allow my little brother to get hurt.”

Kun’s sentiment cause Chenle to slowly smile, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. For the first time in many years, Kun is his big brother. Not only by blood, but by mending a bond.

Lucas, who silently watches everything, finds himself smiling at the sight of Chenle closing the distance between himself and Kun. Love for his brother overwhelms any panic in his heart.

The party gives Kun and Chenle a good moment to hold each other, shed tears and mentally apologize for previous encounters and happenings before Ten brings the two of them back to reality.

“Okay, Tender Moments, we should probably find Jisung, no?” With an eyebrow raised, the Siamese noble looks between the three of them.

Less panicked and more confident, Chenle gives a nod and rubs at the back of his neck as he tries to think of what to do. Before he can speak, though, Ten raises his hand with an idea. Perhaps he can offer some guidance.

“We should split up, groups of two, to look for him. He couldn’t have gone very far.” He assures, looking to Kun for help. Slowly, Kun notices the stare and joins in with Ten.

“Yeah, Chenle and I will look to the west. Ten,” He looks at his best friend and then at Lucas. “You and.. Lucas, can head to the east. We’ll meet at this tavern an hour from now.”

This choice mildly displeases Ten, glancing to the tall, once thought criminal with a groan of protest. Lucas isn’t exactly thrilled either, seeing as this munchkin previously pointed a very long sword at him, threatened to have him killed and called him a murderer. This will be interesting, to say the least. If only looks could speak.

Beanstalk.

Midget.

Kun is quick to roll his eyes, stepping forward toward the two to put down a diplomatic foot. “Okay, you two. Get along, alright?” He turns to the Siamese boy with a fond smile and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Ten, Chenle has to have a reason to trust Lucas. Give him a chance.” A lighthearted laugh ends his sentence when the shorter male crosses his arms to give a shrug of agreement.

“Fine.”

The prince then turns to the tall southerner, letting out a gentle sigh. He places his hand on Lucas’s arm in a friendly manner. “I apologize for our rough first meeting. We were worried for my brother and had reasonable suspicions. Forgive Ten and I.”

Lucas finds his expression softening at the apology, reaching to shake Kun’s hand. “Alright, off we go, then.” He nudges at the shorter, more grumpy male and begins to start their walk to the east.

Kun stares at the two as they leave before he turns to look back at his brother, surprised when he sees the younger staring into his eyes. “What is it?” He asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious from the stare. He lets himself relax when Chenle looks away with a smile.

“I’ve never seen you act like that.”

“Like what?” The elder prince inquires further, beginning to walk westward.

“Like a true emperor,” Chenle replies at first, walking alongside his brother. “And like yourself.”

Surprises come from left and right, and this moment is no exception to Kun. It definitely is the first time in years, perhaps, that he has let his guard down as much as this. After all, one does not magically acquire the title of “Stern”. It’s nice, however, to be able to feel like himself outside of that palace. Out here, nothing is expected of him and no one is here to grade him on how his princely duties are progressing.

“Well, let’s find your boyfriend.” Kun reminds, smiling once he glances at his little brother. Chenle’s face quickly flushes to a beet red, a huff drawn from deep within his being.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” He protests. When Chenle’s eyes meet the older prince, however, he can’t help but feel flustered at the expression of disbelief plastered on his sibling’s face. He continues, a stutter helping him to admit things. “Well! M-maybe he is, but it’s none of your business, stinky!

The childish insult and the way the little prince quickens his pace to a brisk walk pulls a hearty laugh from Kun, the elder of the two speeding up to tease at him some more.

  
  


“Jisung!”

“Jisung, where are you?!”

Ten shouts for the Joseon boy once more before he drops his hands to his side. His face is focused, but definitely not on the tall fellow walking close to him. He knows why Kun sent him with Lucas, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. Ten isn’t ignoring him, though, throwing a catlike glance in his general direction when he hears Lucas speak.

“Are you close with Jisung?” Lucas asks, curious as to why this Siamese aristocrat is searching as hard as everyone when Jisung is the one who gave him that head wound originally.

“No,” Ten answers honestly, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh. “I’m doing this for Kun, but even I know that Jisung didn’t mean to hurt me like he did.” The only sound for moments is their shoes along the path. The two of them share a moment of thoughtful silence, Ten deciding to continue with a question. “I am confused, in all honesty, why you are here; and about you in general.” He admits, glancing down each alley they pass. It’s hard to see so late into the night, though.

Turning his head to look down the opposite pathways, Lucas frowns and shakes his head in response. “They found me in an abandoned fish house along the coast.” He tells the other, giving a soft smile. Lucas holds the memories with these kids dear to his heart, which in turn confuses Ten. “The little prince gave me a name when I couldn’t remember who I was. They wouldn’t leave without me… and well, Jisung was skeptical at first, but now he is protective of me and leads our group well.”

Ten wonders if he should ask the question aching at his mind, truthfully curious about it. His eyes focus on Lucas for a moment before his expression darkens. “So… Did you kill someone?”

A question that pains Lucas to even think about, but he knows why the other asks it. Logical and understandable. The taller of the two pulls the wanted poster from his robe, handing it to Ten. “This is what you saw, right?”

His slender fingers take the folded parchment, unraveling it. Ten gives a soft nod once his eyes see the painting of the boy who takes big steps beside him. Lucas continues to speak after releasing a sigh. “I don’t know if I am or not.” He gives a frank answer, his eyes avoiding Ten’s. “I don’t remember who I was; my past self could very well be a murderer.” He takes a pause, still glancing down alleyways in search for the Joseon boy. “I’d like to hope I’m not, you know? I can’t see myself ever being a murderer. At least, the me I am now.”

Lucas’s words make Ten smile and relax, finally feeling comfortable after the Southerner’s explanation. He may not be perfect, but he has been good to the kids and been honest. Ten does feel remorseful now, however, nudging Lucas’s elbow. “I’m sorry for threatening you and judging you.”

A sincere apology brings a bright smile to Lucas’s face, nodding at the shorter male. “Apology accepted!” Turning to look up at the sky for a moment, he asks a question that’s been on his own min. “So why is it you that accompanies the older prince? Are you a royal guard or something?” Lucas is curious of Ten’s reasoning.

The truth is easy enough for Ten to admit now, even if it’s embarrassing for Ten. He supposes Lucas deserves it enough. It’s simple, but he holds his head high and says the words with confidence.

“I’m in love with him.”

Of course the only proper reaction is to shout enthusiastically at this information. Lucas did not expect that answer of all things. Two princes and their best friends turned lovers?! Or a prince and his guard turned lover? No, this guy wasn’t a guard-- so he had to be a friend, right? “Does he know?” Lucas inquires, clapping soft at the way Ten gives a soft nod.

Before the tall southerner can say more, he stops dead in his tracks, staring down an alley lit with a single lantern. Hidden by a doorstep is the Joseon boy, legs curled to his chest and head pressed against his knees. Lucas is quick to approach him, leaning down in front of him with wide, worried eyes. A large hand gives a gentle touch to the newly found Joseon Prince’s shoulder.

“Jisung,” He calls quietly, giving Jisung enough time to respond to his friendly voice and warmth. He responds by wrapping his arms around Lucas and breathing deep. Not exactly sure what to do, Ten stands to the side, not wanting to make Jisung panic or flee once more. However, he is glad to see that Jisung is alright.

“I’m scared, Lucas. Everything I’ve known has been a lie…” Jisung whispers, holding onto his tall friend. These words earn a shake from Lucas’s head, pulling back to look into the younger boy’s eyes.

“That’s not true; Chenle and I are not lies, and everything in your life has lead you to this moment.” He remembers Chenle speaking to him with kindness in the fish house not long ago. “I know how it feels to be lost and questioning everything. I had you and Chenle. Now I have Ten and the larger prince, too.”

“Kun,” Jisung and Ten say in unison.

“You get what I mean!” Lucas laughs, waving his hand before he cups Jisung’s face. “You know who you are. This is just the next step in your journey, and we are with you for the entire way.” Lucas’s words reach through to Jisung, the boy agreeing to let Lucas help him stand. The encouragement is exactly what he needed to get him through this situation.

Once standing, the two embrace into a close hug, Jisung giving a bright smile and burying his face in Lucas’s shoulder. The southerner turns to Ten and keeps his arm open for Ten to join in on their affection. About to lift a hand to politely decline their offer, Lucas doesn’t take no for an answer and pulls the aristocrat into their group hug.

Despite playful protest, Ten gives in, wrapping his arms around the two of them. Although clandestine, he smiles fond against Jisung’s shoulder.

 

Just as planned previously, Chenle and Kun stand outside of the tavern, having had no luck in their search for Jisung. The younger prince leans against the wall, feeling incredibly nervous. He and his brother had made no finds nor discovered any clues on Jisung’s whereabouts. Chenle is hopeful that the other two have had more luck on their search. To get this far without Jisung would crush the little prince.

“Don’t worry, he won’t abandon you.” Kun assures, arms crossed over his chest as they look to the east. “I’m sure he will return before long.”

“And what if he doesn't show up by the time the ship leaves?!” Chenle asks, quick to bite at his nails in worry. With such heavy news, he hopes that Jisung is alright. A strong hand pulls Chenle’s attention to his shoulder, his brother letting out a sigh. About to speak, Kun opens his mouth as he is distracted by the three coming into view.

“There they are!”

Perking up, Chenle turns to where Kun is staring, quick to leave his brother’s side to return to Jisung’s. A smile ever present on his face when he throws his arms over Jisung’s shoulders. The kiss on the lips he receives is unexpected, though. The Joseon boy chuckles through it, returning the affection with a shy smile and arms around the shorter boy’s back. This event causes different reactions from the group. A large smile from Lucas, an eye roll from Kun and utter shock from Ten.

“Whoa, what?!!” He shouts, pointing at the two boys. This causes confusion among the rest of them, Kun being the first to let out a loud roar of laughter.

“You didn’t know by now?!” He asks in disbelief.

Ten shakes his head vigorously, looking between the four of them with furrowed brows. Jisung hides his face in Chenle’s shoulder as the embarrassment creeps up his spine. Chenle on the other hand, laughs just as loud as his brother. “Why didn’t anyone tell me!?”

“We thought you knew!”

“NO!”

  
  


After an eventful night, the five of them are lacking sleep by dawn. The crew of the large ship is quick to load the horses aboard in the livestock, Chenle helping them to keep their animals calm through the process. Once finished, he steps up onto the deck toward where Jisung is leaning against the gunwale. The Joseon prince overlooks the sun as it rises in the east. Deciding to join him, Chenle rests his elbows on the wood, glancing down at the sea below.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, inching close to him so their arms touch. The closeness of Chenle draws a shy smile from Jisung, shrugging before voicing his thoughts.

“Will my family remember me? What will they do to you?” He reaches to lace his fingers with the Chinese prince, swallowing hard. “Am I going to get you hurt by bringing you to Joseon?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Chenle answers, his voice hushed as he leans his head on Jisung’s shoulder. The two of them turn to look at the sunrise again. “Besides, we make a pretty good team, I’m sure we will think of something.”

Before Jisung gets a chance to reply, his attention is drawn to the crew greeting their captain as he boards the ship. Jisung and Chenle bow politely, feeling nervous when he approaches the two of them.

“Hello, lovebirds,” Taeyong greets with a playful smile. Jisung will never get used to how this man is not someone you will ever expect, and throws him off even after the second meeting. “I heard you brought some new friends, care to introduce me?” He asks Chenle, placing a hand on his hip.

“Oh! Of course! I’ll be just a moment!” And with that answer, Chenle is bounding off to fetch his brother and Ten, leaving Jisung standing awkwardly with Taeyong. The pirate looks at the taller boy and blinks.

“You kids get some good sleep last night?” He asks, observing his fingernails as he makes small talk.

“Uh, we had a late night, so… Not really.”

Silence falls over the two, Taeyong deciding not to proceed with this sad excuse of a conversation. Thankfully, Chenle returns with the rest of their party in tow, saving them from the awkward air.

“You know Lucas,” Chenle starts, skipping over the tallest who wandered over and patting his arm. The prince pulls Ten forward and Taeyong is quick to glaze his eyes over the slender nobility of him with raised eyebrows. “This is Ten! He is from Siam.”

At the mention of Ten’s homeland, Taeyong clasps his hands together before bowing politely. “Hello,” He greets, in Siamese. Ten is quick to do the same. He does feel flushed with color, however, when he notices Taeyong studying him with a smile. A clear of the throat comes from Kun, who steps forward. Once the pirate’s eyes land on the Prince of China, he becomes quite startled.

“Holy shit,” He swears, stepping back. He immediately turns to Chenle. “You brought the Prince of China onto my ship?!” Taeyong asks in disbelief. At the captains words, Chenle’s lips form a pout, arms crossed.

“I am also a prince of China too, you know!” He reminds Taeyong. Lucas can’t help but chortle in this situation.

“Yeah, but I actually know him! He’s the scary one!”

Kun raises an eyebrow and huffs. “Nice to meet you too.” He looks at Chenle who is quick to stand next to his brother and throw a questioning stare at Taeyong.

The pirate rolls his eyes and shrugs, pointing to the two of them. “As long as my smuggling operation is untouched, I have no problems with two princes on my ship.”

“Three,” Lucas corrects him.

“Who the hell is the third?!” Taeyong shouts, looking between them all, who in unison look to Jisung. The red haired male shakes his head, deciding not to inquire any further. “So, then, can I have something to let me know you won’t end my smuggling operations?” Taeyong asks, fingers reaching up to play with a ring hanging from his earlobe.

Kun is silent for a moment, lost in thought before he comes up with a solution. “I can sign a royal decree of travel passage for you. I don’t usually make deals with criminals but I don’t exactly have a choice here, do I?”

Taeyong blinks at that, thinking on his offer. It would allow him to make port in any city along the coast of China, not just this sketchy one outside of Jinzhou. “Deal,” He agrees, holding his hand out for the eldest prince to take. Once their deal is made, Taeyong gestures for them to follow as he walks toward the bow of the ship. They shuffle into a cabin that isn’t incredibly large, but inside holds three beds and a table. “You will eat and sleep here. I originally only anticipated three stowaways, so now you’ll have to share. Have fun with that.”

The captain leaves them to their devices, off to set sail. Lucas looks between them and grins bright.

“Looks like I get a bed for myself!”

  
  


A day of sailing was much more boring than Chenle had expected. The stomach ache is something he definitely did not expect, either. The waves against the ship and the wind pushing on the sail, creating motion in his stomach that bubbled. A worried Jisung sits nearby, hoping that he’d be able to help. His own stomach is not well, but not to the extent of wanting to solely lay in bed like Chenle. He voices jealousy toward the older three, the eldest two using experience on ships as their reasoning. Lucas, on the other hand, cannot explain why he does not feel seasick.

After dinner, Lucas and Kun make their ways to the deck to explore or busy themselves, with Ten laying in bed tossing a ball he had found in this room a few hours prior. It makes him wonder if Taeyong has possession of a dog.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Taeyong closes the door behind him with a sigh. In his hands is a tray holding a kettle and a few cups as well “I had the cook get some plum blossom tea ready for you kids. Plum blossom helps with the seasickness.” He explains, setting the tray down onto the small table in the room. “I had to think about remedies, seeing as it’s been a long time since I’ve needed it.”

Chenle is slow to sit up, moving to seat himself in front of the table. “Thank you, Taeyong.” He replies with a smile, earning the ruffle of his hair by the captain.

“Lucas is being very helpful up on the deck. Keeping things clean and asking if he can help with anything… The prince, however, can’t stop staring at the sea. Like he’s in a trance. No idea what that guy’s train of thought is.” Taeyong mentions, nodding to the three of them before he departs the cabin.

“I guess I better go see what he’s up to,” Ten announces, groaning as he lifts himself from the bed to wander up to the deck of the ship.

Once left alone, Chenle sips at the tea Jisung has poured for him, keeping close to the Joseon boy. Being near his best friend even in nausea such as this is something Chenle is grateful for. “Our stomachs suck, huh?” he laughs, grumbling just a second after at the motion of the ship.

“Yeah, but at least we have some time to ourselves though. No adults and only our tea.” Jisung lifts the porcelain to meet Chenle’s gently before taking a sip. It crosses his mind that this might be a very expensive tea set that was stolen at some point. He tries not to linger on that fact, though.

“After this, what should we do?” Chenle asks, looking around the cabin for something, anything to do. Jisung does the same, glancing here and there for any semblance of an idea. His eyes are quick to spot something familiar with a grin. Pushing himself to his feet, he reaches behind one of the beds to hold up items toward Chenle. “How about a game of weiqi?”

Chenle’s grins just as wide in return, pointing at his best friend. “Prepare to have your ass kicked!”

“In your dreams, loser!”

  
  


“Hey,”

Ten’s voice pulls Kun back to reality once more, his eyes leaving the distant water to look at his best friend. “Oh, hey.”

“You said you were going to look around, I didn’t expect to be babysitting for hours.” Ten chides with a playful tone, linking his arm with Kun’s and overlooking the ocean with him.

“Sorry, I think I got lost.” He says, metaphorically. He holds onto Ten’s arm with his hand and ponders his thoughts once more. His mind is filled with worry, questions and curiosity. What will the future hold due to his choices? He knows now that this is the right decision, but what will the costs be? Kun holds great love and pride for his country, and he has an incredibly important role. The prince can’t help but feel at war with himself and wonder if he has betrayed his home.

“Did you find what you were looking for, Kun?”

At the question, his thoughts then travel to Chenle, reconnecting with his brother after years. This had been something he subconsciously wanted for the two of them for quite a long time, he realizes. It’s at this moment he looks at Ten, smiling once their eyes meet.

“Yeah.” Is all he can say before leaning in to kiss Ten slowly.

This may not be what they originally set out to do, but the way Ten’s eyes flutter shut and how he moves closer proves to Kun that he discovered things more important than he knew.

“Do you guys know where I can find Taeyong?”

Lucas’s voice causes the couple to jump apart from each other in surprise. Ten gives the tall kid a look of vexation and annoyance. Kun refuses to even look at Lucas, embarrassed.

“Do you mind?” Ten asks, raising an eyebrow and lowering his head to let Lucas know that he may have just interrupted a tender moment.

It takes the southerner a moment of glancing between Ten and Kun to realize the err of his ways. “Oh. OH. Sorry, don’t mind me!” He laughs, wandering off rather quickly.

At this moment, Kun lets out a loud laugh, pressing a hand to his own cheek. He’s never felt this free before. What an adventure this has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK FGJOGHBIFO
> 
> this is the longest chapter i have written so far.
> 
> WE'RE GETTING THERE KIDS.
> 
> WE'RE GETTIN' TO JOSEON FDLKNOBDKFL


	13. Home

The light breaks on yet another day aboard Taeyong’s ship at sea. The eldest prince overlooks the calm seas as the sun rises along the horizon. Between getting closer to his brother, his friends and Ten, Kun has had plenty of time to reflect on the past two weeks of traveling. In the beginning, devoted to his father and his place in the future as the ruler of China. Now, dedicated to a cause that made him feel proud, even if it defies all that he believed in not long ago.

He’s startled by the sudden presence of his youngest brother, quick to offer a sweet smile to the boy who randomly appeared before him. Chenle leans against the ship and stares out at the sea as well.

“You’re out here a lot, huh?” He asks, giving Kun a smile in return. Chenle understands that his brother had to make incredibly hard decisions to be on this ship now, but he is filled with pride knowing that his brother chose to be here. It shows Chenle how much Kun cares for him, in the end. “What do you think about while you stare at the ocean?” 

“You!” Kun replies, smiling as he ruffles his brother’s hair, much to Chenle’s disdain. “And home, the future, Ten…” He turns his attention back to the ocean and lets out a sigh.

“No more information needed there. Yuck”

The elder of the two can’t help the hearty laugh that leaves his throat at what Chenle says. His hand rests on the shoulder of the younger man, nodding. “Okay, okay. I’ll spare you the details on that front.” 

Chenle’s smile grows as he moves closer to his brother, resting his head on his shoulder as the two of them look out at the ocean. It’s a moment like this that makes Kun realize he made the right decision. Being someone that Chenle can mentally and physically lean on for the first time for as long as he can remember is worth all of the things he sacrificed. Something as small as a hug from his sibling is able to prove that this will always have been the correct choice.

“Pardon me,” Taeyong’s voice draws the princes’ attention, Chenle offering the ship’s captain a warm smile. He’s grown to like this pirate. Taeyong is still notably cautious around Kun, but much less so than he had been days ago when they began this voyage at sea. “You might want to wake your friends soon, we will make landfall within hours.”

Chenle blinks bright at what Taeyong says, incredibly excited. He gives a clap of thanks before he bounds off to their cabin to wake the others and tell them the news. Kun, on the other hand, stays behind to speak to the pirate. His eyes can’t help but gloss over the red hair, earrings and tattoos that make this man what he is. Noticeable and peculiar, to say the least. 

“I want to thank you, for getting us to Joseon safely. I know it must have been risky for you to take a chance with us.” He holds out his hand for Taeyong to shake. He is surprised however, when the pirate politely refuses him.

“Sorry, I don’t really do that, unless it’s a special occasion.” To which he adds a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. “Your brother gave me Ten whole gold to travel on my ship, how could I refuse? Also, you signed a royal decree for me.”

Finding out that his brother is not great with money gives Kun a mild headache, but what can he say? At least they got to Joseon in one piece due to those horrid spending habits. He’s have to give the younger prince lesson on monetary value at some point in the future. 

“Also… Do you know what we should expect upon reaching Joseon?” He asks, voicing another concern of his and hoping that Taeyong could help put him at ease. Taeyong’s expression becomes dark at that question, however. The pirate could not lie to him.

“My country has been struggling in recent years with famine to impoverished areas and mine depletion… Your country demands crops we cannot grow fast enough, never mind that it’s hard enough since the king has become very ill.” The words Taeyong speaks sparks a world of worry in Kun’s heart. “The kingdom of Joseon has many spies, I would be surprised if they do not already know of your arrival.” Taeyong pauses for a moment before looking into Kun’s eyes. He crosses his arms.

“Do anything you can for the lost prince and pray that they have mercy.”

Kun stares right back into Taeyong’s eyes with brows furrowed. This information worries him to no end, but he gives the other a nod of acknowledgment and thanks for the heads up. He will have to think of some kind of solution to the upcoming events, maybe think about a plan of action. The eldest prince watches Taeyong walk away before he turns back to the ocean, land visible on the distant horizon. 

  
  


Beautiful silk and tapestry hang from the walls that line a large throne room. Footsteps lead a young man down the long hall in front of a ruler who faces the opposite direction. Deep in thought and perhaps feeling lost, a young ruler adorned in blue stares at a meal he has yet to consume, although it had been presented to him earlier in the day. His mind full of dark spaces and heavy emotions, he’s pulled from the cosmos of his own conscience. Head turning to the sound of footsteps that draw his attention, his large eyes question the intrusion.

The man stops just steps below where the monarch sits, bowing his head in deep respects for his acting ruler. “Your majesty,” he speaks, quietly. “The spies have confirmed that the ship has made landfall at the docks in the city.” 

The words that leave his mouth cause the raise of eyebrows and a turn of full attention from the king. A worried brow accompanies hopeful eyes. If that ship has really made landfall in his country, the young ruler would quickly have to make decisions. Some of those decisions will, no doubt, be difficult to make.

“Bring them before me, all of them.” His expression is solemn, his voice soft and delicate. He knows, however, that the man before him pledges his loyalty to the kingdom and takes the crown prince of Joseon seriously in his request. After countless years, he will finally see his brother again and fulfill his destiny for his father.

“Yes, Prince Jungwoo, right away.”

At the sound of retreating footsteps, the prince and acting king brings himself to a stand, turning to walk toward the exit of this large throne room. Jungwoo’s expression is noble as he moves around the palace with his head held high. Although he may look beautiful and fragile, nothing could be further from the truth. Since he was six years old, he has been training for the day he would become the king of Joseon. He remembers the day vividly, his father returning to the palace without their precious baby boy. At the time and age he was, it felt good to be an only child and the only son once more. Only after the passing of his mother years later, did the prince realize how important family truly is. Jungwoo had never forgotten his lost baby brother Jisung, helping his father plant spies in the mainland’s capital, in the form of teachers, inn keeps and farmers, in any possibility that precious information may be given to them.

Jungwoo stands before a beautiful tapestry, embroidered with the faces of the young royal family. His father, steadfast and stoic, yet full of love for his country and his family. His mother, a true beauty and a treasure to her country, known for her poise and passion for the politics of the government. She would not allow her beloved husband to leave the country on his own and followed him to the mainland capital. A young prince Jungwoo, left in Joseon with his uncle who held the throne in his father’s absence And the baby, lost prince Jisung. Ill and in need of his mother, he traveled with her to the capital city, never to return. A broken heart in his mother never mended, leading to her eventual death. The only tapestry that depicts his family in the form it was originally meant to be. 

The prince opens the door to a room occupied by three: two royal eunuchs and his father, deeply asleep in his bed. Just like his mother, Jungwoo is forced to see someone so dear to him leave this pathetic world again. Crouching down by the man, Jungwoo takes his hand in his own and breathes in deep. The king, fast asleep, breathes a labored breath. Each day is becoming increasingly hard for the man to stay strong. It’s hard enough for Jungwoo to see his father this way, he can’t begin to imagine how hard it must be for the man himself to stay alive.

“Father,” Jungwoo whispers, not wanting to wake him from his slumber, yet hoping that his words get through to his subconscious. “Jisung is finally coming home,” His wide eyes stare at his father, tears coming to his eyes. After fourteen long years, his baby brother will finally be home. Joy fills his heart knowing that he will soon be reunited with his brother, but it is accompanied by the pain for his father and the rage toward the capital city of China. The emperor separating and tearing apart his family, the loss his mother felt until the day she passed, the life long mission given to his father until his deathbed. Nothing can take back the awful feelings given to him by the leeching figurehead of the neighboring country. Besides turmoil in the royal palace, his own people face the brink of starvation due to the cruel outsourcing law still in place.

Jungwoo lifts his head, hand still clasping his father’s tight. His eyes are filled with determination. He will do whatever it takes to protect his nation and his family. This is his one opportunity to do so. Although the prince has not seen his brother in fourteen years, surely the boy has knowledge of who he is and his position to the throne. Otherwise, why would he return or know to return?

In honesty, Jungwoo is not a ruler who is steadfast and stoic like his father. He is gentle, yet passionate, much like his mother. It’s not like him to be unforgiving and vengeful. The years witnessing what the large empire of China has done to his kingdom has driven him to desperation, however. Prince Jungwoo is not going to idly stand by this time, if he can help it. He will get justice, one way or another, for his family and his country.

  
  


Stepping off of the ship for the first time in days makes Chenle’s legs give off a noodle-like sensation. It’s almost as if he can still feel the waves of the sea pushing against the ship and rocking him back and forth. A quick glance to Jisung tells the prince that his friend feels similarly to him. Almost laughable, Chenle taps his feet on the solid ground he stands upon, thankful for the land he is able to live on regularly. Kun, Ten and Lucas seem quite unfazed to the young prince, earning a hint of jealousy from him. 

The five of them are turned to the ship’s captain, who steps off of the ship as his crew unloads the shipments and livestock. The little prince is quick to wrap his arms around Taeyong in a hug, thankful to the man for everything he has done for their group. At first surprised and unsure how to react, Taeyong tries his best to refrain from pushing the boy away and allows the affection before detaching himself as gentle as possible. Clearing his throat and patting his throat, he stands with his head held high.

“Be careful, guys.” He warns, looking between the five of them. Taeyong rubs the back of his neck and pulls his attention to the four horses brought to their group. “If I know the kingdom, they are already aware of your arrival and will be sending a troop to receive you.” he explains, watching Chenle rest his head on the snout of his beloved dark horse. It’s adorable, to Taeyong, to see such a little prince with a large steed such as this. He then turns to Jisung, bowing deeply with a clandestine smirk. “Welcome home, your highness.”

Jisung is visibly flustered by the title, finding it ridiculous and a little overkill. He speaks, just before Taeyong turns to walk away from the group. “Will we see you again, Taeyong?” Over the past few days, the group has become fond of the peculiar man’s presence. 

“Hopefully not,” He answers, with a wink. 

Kun seems unimpressed, but waves to him a soft goodbye. Lucas nudges Ten to say goodbye as well, instead of just staring with his arms crossed at the pirate. The tallest takes a deep breath as he looks around with curious eyes. Large pines and camphor trees cover the hills that can be seen from the docks where they are. One of the crew members is kind enough to let them know to travel along the Han river path that leads deep into the city of Hansung. It will be an hours time of travel, he informs them. With time taken to ready their horses beforehand, the new addition of the two horses in front of them feels odd to Lucas suddenly. He is used to only having Jisung’s horse next to him, after all. Now, it’s as if they have escorts. 

If two escorts weren’t enough, Lucas finds it unsurprising to see a large group of mounted archers making their way toward them down the path. Although this is a rather busy road they’ve began traveling upon, these men have a purpose to stop the five of them in their tracks. Lucas furrows his brow and keeps his hands on the reins of the horse, arms close to Chenle on both of his sides. Kun brings his steed to a halt first, prompting the other three horses to do the same.

“What are you doing?” Ten whispers at Kun, glancing between his best friend and the riders that surround their party.

“Don’t worry, it will be fine,” Kun tries to calm Ten, not turning to look at the other.

“I hope your plan isn’t to get us thrown in jail…” He muses, looking back at Kun in worry. He trusts the other’s judgement and thought process, but originally he definitely thought this would be more of a stealth operation or something.

“He’s right, this is the quickest way to the King!” Chenle voices, looking to Jisung, who shrugs. The Chinese princes are thankfully both conversationally fluent in the native language. They had learned from the same tutor that Jisung had, but at this moment Chenle believes their safety is in the hands of his best friend. An awkward glance toward Jisung lets Chenle know that he is quite nervous.

The leader of the troop steps in front of their group, holding a flag which bears a great crest that Kun immediately recognizes as the royal house of Joseon. “The acting King, Prince Jungwoo, has requested your presence. Please comply and follow us without resistance.” The man’s voice is deep and weathered, sending a shiver of intimidation through Lucas’s spine. Even in his previous life, Lucas is undoubtedly sure that he has never been in a situation such as this.

“Do you know who I am?” Jisung asks, pushing his horse to step forward into clear view of the man. Their eyes meet rather quickly and the reaction is not the one Jisung had originally expected to see. Surprise, pride, longing, and relief. This man, whom he had seemingly never met before, had missed him.

“Welcome home, your highness.”

A confused Jisung moves closer, his expression quixotic in nature.

“I was a guard for your family during their travels to China many years ago. You are a spitting image of your younger self… and your mother.” The guard explains, bowing his head.

Kun and Ten turn to look at each other with relief at his smile, Chenle leaning back against Lucas to translate for him what is happening quietly. The soldier gestures for the five newcomers to follow them back to the palace, the speed of the horses not in any sort of rush. It does not take long, however, to reach their destination. Soon enough, the beautiful autumn hills that adorn the palace come into view. The sights are breathtaking; the beauty of the palace architecture of Joseon is a feat in of it’s own. 

Strange feelings well up in Jisung’s stomach, something he had not felt before. This place is his home. Everything feels right as he looks around at the foliage and buildings of his birthplace. There’s an unfamiliar sense of pride, knowing that these people are his people… And these people know who he is. His eyes fall upon Chenle, sitting on the horse walking beside his own. The young Chinese prince meets his eyes after taking notice and bashfully averts his gaze. In that moment, Jisung feels thankful he can experience all of this with his best friend and the boy he loves. 

On the incline up to the palace, the Joseon prince feels increasingly nervous. Events that may happen in the very near future are a complete mystery to him. He has no idea what to expect-- his mother, father, he has no clue who they are. The thought that lingers in his mind is if he will feel comfortable with them. It has been fourteen long years, after all. He had spent all of his childhood seeing the caretakers of the Chinese palace as his mothers. A large team of maternal figures.

Another thought on his mind is the inevitable question of whether the crown of Joseon will harm the two princes he travels with. If his family chooses violence, Jisung would not stand for it. There has to be good in them if they have spied on him for so long like Taeyong told Kun. To try reconnaissance on the Chinese capital is nearly suicide, especially for a country as small as Joseon.

Before Jisung realizes, their party stops in front of the gates of the palace. The troops signal the gate guard to allow them entrance. It’s just a second before the large door slowly pushes open, allowing their horses to comfortably walk in through the palace walls. A young boy guides them to the stables, where they dismount carefully. The stable boy bows and stands by, prepared to help them down.

Lucas steps down with ease, brushing at his clothes to smooth them out as he looks around. The southerner isn’t sure that even his past self has seen a palace such as this, let alone the inside. It’s incredibly interesting, but he’s quickly started by a young man dressed in red, meeting his eyes. An aristocrat, his face is gentle an his voice is deep and soothing. 

“Welcome,” He greets, bowing politely with his hands clasped against his stomach. “My name is Jaehyun. I am the son of the Prime Minister of Joseon. We have been expecting you here at the palace for some time, now.”

Kun turns to blink at the words he hears, proving that what Taeyong had said to him before was true. He speaks slowly in the Joseon tongue. “Thank you. We have been summoned by the King?” he asks, stepping in front of Jisung and Chenle to subconsciously protect them with his own body first. 

“Yes, but first before meeting the king you all should wash up. Your journey must have been incredibly arduous.” Jaehyun uses a polite hand to gesture to a small group of palace ladies, who hold a myriad of silks, ready to lead their party to the baths. 

“A bath?! Thank Buddha!” Ten almost shouts, instantly leaving Kun’s side to wander off with one of the women. He has been craving a hot bath for quite a while, now. One of the women gestures for the rest of them. 

The Prime Minister’s son bows his head as they leave his presence, Jisung turning to meet his gaze. He finds a soft familiarity in his eyes that the young prince can’t explain. Friendliness and warmth, Reminiscence and relief. Jaehyun’s gentle hand waves him along, and Jisung turns back to follow the others.

Joseon robes are much different than their Chinese counterparts. Most everything that Lucas is dressed in is made from silk. Perhaps it is only the palace, but he is definitely feeling in over his heady with the quality of this place. He’s not even sure he remembers what life in China truly was like before he met these kids, though. 

The hanbok that Chenle wears is a gentle red, his pants a dark color in contrast. Kun is dressed similarly, with Ten and Lucas dawning soft blue hues on their own clothing. The eunuch helping the four with their outfit makes his way out of the room momentarily. Each of them turn to the door where Jisung emerges from. His robe is much longer, in a royal blue color. A gold belt hands from his hip, matching the hold insignia on his chest. He is definitely not used to wearing so many articles of clothing-- heavy ones at that. He can’t help but notice the smile on Chenle’s face, however. 

“What!” Jisung asks, grinning back at his best friend. This causes Kun to look between the two of them with a raised eyebrow and playful smirk as his younger brother cackles.

“Now you know how Kun and I felt when we were at home!” Chenle teases, looking at his brother who smiles and crosses his arms. Playing along with his sibling at this point seems comfortable.

“I mean, your smile was more about how handsome Jisung looks, but sure. Say whatever you want, xiao bao.” Kun’s words make Chenle gasp and playfully smack at his brother’s arm. The laugh Kun lets out is light hearted and carefree, his Siamese companion finding it endearing that a Kingdom away, in a potentially dangerous place, his lover finds it most easy to be himself.

Lucas joins in after catching Ten’s eyes staring at the eldest prince with a devious grin. “This entire room is filled with gross feelings! Even this guy has eyes filled with love!” He accuses, a happy hand pointing an accusatory finger at Ten. The aristocrat rolls his eyes in response.

“Okay, okay, we should get ready to meet the King.” Kun tries to settle the groups mood with a gesture of his hands. 

“He should get ready to meet us!” Ten clarifies, causing more laughter from the other four.

  
  


Escorted to the palace feast hall, a medium sized table is set up with quite a large meal. Two eunuchs stand at the ends of the hall as kitchen maids finish up the last touches here and there. Jisung is seated closest to the end of the table, with Chenle next to him on his right. Kun and Ten sit across from them, with Lucas at the opposite end. The commoner isn’t exactly sure who he is still present here for these discussions, but perhaps the group feels he is important enough to keep him around. It is quite honorable, considering Lucas isn’t nobility, or even someone of remote importance in his own mind.

The door slides open, the five boys standing to greet the King as he enters for their meeting. As he steps in, Kun in immediately blinks in surprise at seeing someone is isn’t the older gentleman he vaguely remembers from his childhood. Instead, the face the group sees is one of youth and utter beauty. Elegant and graceful, Jungwoo bows his head with a courteous glance at each of their faces. When he lifts his head, he locks eyes with Jisung, blinking in silence in that moment. They stare in silent appreciation for each other, not sure what to say. Jisung is not entirely sure who this is. An advisor? Surely not his father, the king, right? He is so young, not that much older than Jisung himself.

The young ruler looks back at the faces around the table and takes a deep breath before speaking. “Hello. I am Jungwoo, heir to the throne and acting King of Joseon. My father will not be joining us today due to health complications.” 

Ten is nearly impressed by how soft spoken this guy is, Although he may not entirely know what he is saying, his words are soothing and his tone is exceptionally polite. If there is anything that the Siamese aristocrat knows, it’s that the Joseon people value proper and polite language highly. His catty eyes glance to Lucas, whose eyes are wider than he had ever seen them. Starstruck and in awe, Lucas stares at the man directly across from him.

“Are you my brother…?”

All eyes turn to Jisung, who asks the question quietly. This is the only logical guess after what Jungwoo had just said. His breathing is heavy with anxiety as his eyes meet Jungwoo’s doe-like ones. He is surprised that Jisung has no idea who he is. All those years apart and his brother was truly kept in the dark. This fact doesn’t please him in the slightest.

“Yes,” Jungwoo smiles and reaches to put his hand atop Jisung’s. “I’m your brother. Welcome home.”

It’s clear that the two of them are overwhelmed by emotions and at a loss for words. Kun isn’t exactly sure what to say, he opts to stay quiet in this tender moment. Chenle, on the other hand, decides to hop in on the conversation. 

“Wow! I had no idea you had a brother! It’s an honor to meet you, your highness!” His large smile is met by mild, unfriendly eyes, almost icy. Jungwoo stares at Chenle and sighs. The Chinese boy finds this quite strange, trying to think of different reasons as to why this man would look st him in such a way. It’s not as if Chenle was the one who kept Jisung away from home for so long.

“Please eat. My assistants have checked the food for you.” Jungwoo himself picks up the chopsticks in front of him to take a first bite. 

The five of them watch the acting king eat first before they nervously glance between each other. Jisung is the second to begin eating, finding the chopsticks to be a unique experience for him. In the mainland capital, the chopsticks are always made of wood. These, however, are crafted from metal. Jisung thinks this difference is nice to note, seeing as he will be living here.

“Ten,” Jungwoo addresses the Siamese aristocrat with a gentle voice. Ten is quick to perk up at the mention of his name. “Your name is quite unique. What language is it?” The prince’s Chinese is quite perfect, but it’s to be expected, seeing as he is royalty with a myriad of knowledge at his hands. It comes as no surprise to Ten.

“Ah, yes, it’s English… There has been a small introduction of it in Siam…” he explains, taking a careful sip of his tea.

“English?” Jungwoo nods, not making eye contact until he lifts his head to look across the table at the tallest of the group. Jungwoo was not told his name prior to this meeting— the only thing he knows is that he is a commoner and has extremely unique features. 

“And you are?"

Lucas blinks as he meets Jungwoo’s eyes upon spoken to. He sets down his chopsticks and wipes his face with a quick hand. “Lucas, your highness.” He tries his best not to be rude when speaking to the acting king. This entire ordeal is something he never would have imagined he would experience. A week ago he had no idea what his own name was. All of the glamour and expense of the palace life seems like much, even without his memories.

“Welcome to Joseon.” He greets, bowing his head ever so slightly. “I must ask the question that begs…” He begins with an inhale, turning his attention to Kun. “I am concerned at the fact that my own brother had no idea who I was before coming here.” His eyes are pained, glancing between the eldest prince and his younger brother. Chenle decides to speak first.

“I too, your highness, had no idea about you or him even being the prince of Joseon until quite recently…”

“I didn’t even know I was a prince myself.” Jisung adds, looking at his brother and studying his expression. He is clearly confused and hurt, trying to find answers to the question of why or how. Jisung reaches to take Jungwoo’s hand. 

The ruler looks at the hand that holds his own and lets out a sigh. It’s a new feeling to have someone like this to ground him and keep his emotions level-headed. The next person that speaks is Kun, talking more quietly and humble than he normally does.

“I knew.” He admits, lowering his head as his expression shows remorse. Most of the table has not seen Kun look as shameful as he does at this moment. “I found out long ago, my father had me sit in on a meeting where they discussed your country, and you were a topic my father and his advisors discussed.” The Chinese heir dares not to look at Jungwoo, even when he speaks next. “And I very much remember the day your parents came to the capital. I was young, but it’s something that has stuck with me my entire life.”

Jungwoo’s eyes burn holes into Kun as he listens in disbelief. This man sitting at his tabled witnessed all of the events he describes and did nothing for his brother in times of turmoil. “He was trapped there, you knew, and you did nothing?” Their eyes meet when Kun looks up from his lap at the other, feeling absolutely terrible when Jungwoo puts it in those terms.

“Yeah, I did nothing.” Kun nods in agreement, staring now at the food on the table in front of him. It’s at this moment that Kun realizes that he was not someone who would have been a good leader. At that time, he was very much like his father, a ruler who is very much a tyrant, despite his public image and what the public is taught.

“Until now,” Jisung’s voice draws everyone’s eyes to him, garnering their attention. Jisung gives himself an interval of thought, contemplating his next words. “I thought I was going to be punished. I fought with an aristocrat’s son, I was afraid I would be severely punished, so I ran.” He begins to explain, then turning to look at Chenle. “Chenle is my best friend, so he came with me. He didn’t want me to leave alone, it would have been too dangerous.” An affectionate smile crosses his face. “Once he and I ran, obviously an outsider who attacked a noble boy who disappeared immediately after with the youngest prince of China had to have kidnapped him, right?”

Jungwoo’s brow furrows, listening to his younger brother speak. There is much wisdom in him at such a young age, and although he knows they are not close yet, he feels proud of  the young man Jisung has become.

“Kun originally was sent by their father to retrieve Chenle and I. I don’t know what would have happened that day if I had gone back to the palace, but Kun…” He pauses now to look across the table at the eldest of the group. “He gave up his task to help us get here, in the hopes he could mend things with his brother and your, no our country for the good of our people and his own.” Jisung explains now, finally resting his eyes on his brother Jungwoo.

The Chinese heir is quiet while Jisung talks about him, not making eye contact. When he finishes, Kun inhales deep. “I should have told you long ago about your origins and family. I’m sorry, Jisung.”

Jisung nods at the other for his apology and then decides to turn to Ten to apologize as well. “Thank you, for not hating me for hitting you on the head with a rock that time.” 

At the apology, Ten lets out a laugh accompanied by a nod, the rest of them turning to Jungwoo, whose expression has become softer, yet still confused. 

“I’m sure you all now the suffering that China has caused my country. It’s been difficult for me to think of a solution to this problem until word of your travel and arrival spread to me.” He explains. “Originally, I thought of doing to your family what yours had done to mine all those years ago, or something worse, like taking their oldest son and heir to scar them forever…”

The table becomes immensely quiet at what the acting king of Joseon says, fear overcoming everyone all of a sudden. Ten’s eyebrows furrow, taking Kun’s hand underneath the table to let him know that he would protect his lover with his life.

“With the connection you all have made with each other,” Jungwoo continues, finally showing a small smile. “I realize that revenge is not the answer to all of these problems. By hurting China, I will also hurt my brother in the process.” He gives Chenle a smile. “I can tell Jisung cares for you very much. I would hate for him to return to his home only to hate me after so long.”

A collective breath of relief is released among them, Ten relaxing with his hand still holding onto Kun’s. “So are there any diplomatic solutions you may have in mind, your highness?” Ten asks, with Chenle nodding as to say he was going to ask the same thing.

“It’s hard to suddenly try and think of one,” Jungwoo laughs, a gentle hand reaching up to cover his mouth as he looks between the five of them with much more friendly eyes. 

“I maybe be able to convince my father to end this atrocious trading deal and loosen his grasp on your country and people.” Kun announces with a soft tone.

“Does the convincing involve some kind of arranged marriage?” Lucas blurts out at the end of the table, causing Jisung and Chenle’s ears and faces to burn red. The other four erupt in laughter at Lucas’s perfectly timed joke.

“Not a terrible idea, but let’s use it as a backup plan for now,” Jungwoo chuckles, reaching to brush a hand over Jisung’s hair in a motion of affection for the return of his brother. “It feels surreal, having you home.” 

The younger prince perks up when Jungwoo speaks to him in the Joseon language, giving his brother a sweet smile in return. 

“You should see father, he may be leaving us soon… but I want you to eat first, alright?” Jungwoo tells his brother, Jisung blinking at the mention of their father and the fact  that he is ill. A hard swallow comes to his throat before he agrees once more, returning back to his meal. This will be the first time seeing his father that he can remember, and it may also be his last.

  
  


After their more comfortable dinner, the six of them walk down a long corridor leading to the royal ponds and gardens. As the older boys make their way while discussing this and that among themselves, Chenle grabs onto Jisung’s arm with a gentle hand and keeps him lingering behind. The Joseon boy watches the others continue on before he turns back to Chenle with curious eyes. “What is it?” He asks.

Chenle looks between his feet, behind Jisung and behind himself. “I just wanted to tell you that…” He seems anxious, trying to collect himself with a sigh. “I wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me, and I might have to go home at some point… I’m scared that if I leave, I don’t know if this feeling will last because I really, really like you.” He takes a breath before continuing. “I want to be yours and be with you. I know we might not get a chance to be that, considering our families, but I want you to know th--”

Interrupted by Jisung’s lips pressing against his own, Chenle isn’t sure how to react. He closes his eyes instinctively, arms reaching up to wrap around Jisung’s neck. The Joseon boy keeps his hands on Chenle’s waist and kisses him deep. They part with red cheeks and bashful smiles.

“Let’s make a promise to visit each other a lot. Like Ten and Kun do for each other. That way we can always have something and someone to look forward to.” Jisung suggests, watching Chenle’s expression as his hand reaches up to caress his full cheek.

“Okay. I like that idea. Maybe in the future we can find a more permanent solution, too.” Chenle laughs and leans in to rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“You’re thinking about that arranged marriage joke, aren’t you?!” Jisung laughs, holding Chenle close in his arms.

“Shut up, dumby.”

The two of them laugh comfortably, Chenle pulling away to take Jisung’s hand in his own and lead him toward the pond gardens where the others have arrived by now.

  
  


The night is drawn out by long conversations and introductions, the acting king quickly finds these visitors of his to be less enemies and more friends. Jungwoo has never been someone who makes friends easily, much like his younger brother. He finds it nice to have found easy companionship in these five people, especially his long lost brother.

As the night settles and a palace eunuch leads the group to their accommodations for the night, Jungwoo is quick to steal Jisung away from the commotion and lead him to the quarters of the royal family. 

“Are you taking me to see father…?” Jisung suspects, inhaling deep to prepare himself for what is to come upon meeting his father.

“We can do that now if you’d like, yes…” Jungwoo nods and walks side by side with Jisung. He hopes that all of this is not too much of a shock to his little brother. Into a building they walk, an assistant opening the door to the king’s quarters and bowing at a deep angle.

When Jisung walks in, he sees a large scroll handing on the wall with an image of a beautiful woman of nobility, in royal garb, that he can only assume is his mother. The late Queen of Joseon. His eyes travel further into the room, falling upon the image of a man laying in a large bed mat, two eunuchs by his side caring for him.

“Leave us for now,” Jungwoo speaks gently to the caretakers, they have been working tirelessly for the king. 

Once alone, Jisung slowly moves closer to the man, kneeling by his side and taking the man’s larger hand into his own. Jisung isn’t sure what to say or do, glancing to his older brother for guidance. “What is happening to him?” Jisung asks, worried for this man he doesn’t even know.

“He is very ill… The medicines do not work and he is becoming weaker every day. He coughs and has a difficult time breathing.” Jungwoo explains, sitting on the floor next to Jisung. The younger of the two stares at the sleeping man, still holding his hand tight. 

“Father, I know you may not be able to hear me, but I came home…” Jisung musters, trying not to let his emotions seep through his words. “I traveled across China and over the sea to be able to see you… I came home, father.” Tears threaten to fall from Jisung’s eyes. He isn’t sure what else to say. Jungwoo watches him with an empathetic hand on the back, opting to stay quiet. 

“You can’t leave this world yet, I’ve only just gotten home…” Jisung begs, rubbing both of his hands against the slumbering man’s. “I need you to see who I’ve become, father…”

The night becomes quiet, only hushed sobbing can be heard from the palace. A crescent moon bleeds a gentle light through the sparse clouds.

  
  


“I think I should return to China.”

Blinking, Jisung looks up at Chenle from across the weiqi board. It’s been a few days now that they have stayed in the palace here in Joseon. This place is beginning to feel like a home for him, truly, but he can tell that for some of the others, it’s been long enough already after all of the traveling they had done.

“You will come to visit me often, right?” He asks, moving his white piece forward with a smile. His eyes meet Chenle’s, they are filled with love and pride.

“Of course, dumby. I’ll write, too.” Chenle’s grin is widening as he moves his piece to hit multiples of Jisung’s, earning him the win for the game. He claps boisterously and stands. “Chenle is the winner! The crowd goes wild!” 

“I let you win!” Jisung shouts through his laughter, sitting back and looking toward the open door overlooking a small pond just outside. He thinks to himself. Will he be able to get used to not seeing Chenle every day? “When are you leaving?” He asks, turning back to the other as he sits back down.

“Kun ordered Taeyong’s ship to take the trip to the capital.” He explains. “It seems he’s actually taken a liking to the presence of a pirate.” Chenle laughs, looking at his hands. 

“So when are you leaving?” Jisung asks again, knowing Chenle is avoiding the question. After a moment of silence, Chenle looks at Jisung with sad eyes.

“In a few hours…”

Eyes widen at those words, Jisung sitting up straight and staring at Chenle in disbelief. Hours?! Hours is too soon for him! How is he supposed  to cherish time with Chenle in such a short time? “That’s so soon…!” He is shocked, and it’s clear on his face. Chenle nods and gives a sigh in return. 

“I only found out  a bit ago, too… That’s why I came to tell you now.” He explains, reaching to take Jisung’s hand. “Kun told me and I wanted to fight but,” He pauses and gives Jisung a bittersweet smile. “My place is in China, for now.” 

It’s too soon, Jisung can’t help but think. He takes Chenle’s hand and presses it against his own cheek to feel its warmth and his skin. “I know.” he mumbles, lost in thought as he stares at the boy in front of him. How can he possibly not see him every day and wait so long to see him? “Come back to me.”

“I will, I promise.”

A knock on the door leading to the courtyard separates the two of them. Jisung can’t say he’s surprised when Kun enters the room with a solemn smile. It’s time for Chenle to prepare for his departure.

“Jisung, you’ll be coming to send us off, right?” Kun asks with a grin. The Joseon boy is still dazed by the news he received, but manages a nod. “We’re going to be escorted to the docks by the King’s Guard and the King himself.”

“You know, he said you can call him Jungwoo.” Jisung laughs, standing at the same time as Chenle. The two of them walk to the door where Kun stands, hand in hand as tight as possible.

“I know, but I keep subconsciously worrying he’s going to kill me.” Kun muses, a worried frown on his face to which Jisung lets out a loud cackle. He nods as he recalls their dinner conversations the first night they arrived in Joseon. 

Making it to the courtyard stable fairly quickly, the three of them meet up with Ten, who is chatting away with the Prime Minister’s son, Jaehyun. The young man’s Chinese is not great, but adequate for someone who had not been studying it for very long. Kun pulls Ten’s attention back to him with the help of a hand to the small of his lover’s back, a bit possessive.

Next to join them is Jungwoo, who walks elegantly to the four of them with a smile. “Hello, I’ve come to join you and send you off on your voyage home. Are you all prepared to leave?”

Kun is about to reply before Chenle shouts out. “Where is Lucas!?” He searches the surrounding area frantically. Kun senses that his brother is in distress and instantly spots the southerner off meters away, staring up at the ashe trees. 

“Lucas!” Kun shouts, trying to get the tallest of their group’s attention. Before he can shout again, Jungwoo notices as well and begins to walk toward the man standing some ways away. Ten is distracted, and finds it amusing how Jaehyun becomes uncomfortable with Jungwoo walking off. 

“Lucas,” Jungwoo’s voice is soft, a gentle touch of his hand to Lucas’s shoulder helping him bring this boy back to reality. Surely enough, Lucas turns around to look right at Jungwoo, blushing bright as he bows his head.

“Sorry! I was thinking! Did I lose track of time?” He asks, frantically. Jungwoo lets out a sweet laugh, hand still on Lucas’s shoulder. 

“Come, we’re waiting for you so the others can leave as well.” Jungwoo gestures, stepping aside so that Lucas can walk back to where the others are. He turns back to him when Lucas doesn’t walk, however. The expression of the nervousness on the commoner’s face makes Jungwoo frown curiously. “What is it?” He inquires, reaching for the hand of the taller boy. 

“Your highness,” Lucas starts. “I would like to humbly ask that I may stay here. Working in the palace for you and young Jisung.” This request surprises Jungwoo, causing him to tilt his head with a quixotic expression. Lucas smiles at the large eyes of the king, glancing away as he explains. “You see, I am afraid that Jisung may become very lonely, and there is nothing for me in China, anyways.”

Jungwoo listens to Lucas speak his reasoning and lets out a thoughtful sigh as he ponders his answer. Lucas, although a commoner, has a noble heart and has become a true friend to Jisung from what his brother has told him. He more than deserves a place among them. “Of course you can stay.” He smiles and touches Lucas’s shoulder once more. “I’m glad Jisung has found such a loyal friend in you.”

Lucas’s face lights up, but when he turns to look toward the group further into the courtyard, his eyes fall upon Chenle and he feels his heart pang. Saying goodbye would not be easy for the two of them. He’s soon lead back to the group by the King, where everyone seems to be ready to leave. Choosing not to say anything just yet, Lucas decides he will say it at the docks. 

Mounting horses once they are packed, the group begins to travel from the palace out to the port. They garner interest from the common people, drawing a small crowd along the road in the city as they ride. A steady pace is made at a cantor for them to travel, the royal guard close by the group in front and behind. The party travels fast to their destination, not wanting to waste any more time.

Although the group needs to make it to the docks to meet with Taeyong and travel back to China, Jisung feels like everything needs to slow down. He needs more time with Chenle and Lucas. It feels cruel, the speed at which everything happens in these moments. It seems like just yesterday he was practicing martial arts with Chenle in the royal palace of China. Hours feel like minutes, days feel like hours.

“Jisung” Chenle’s voice brings the Joseon prince back from his thoughts. The scenery around him has changed, his horse no longer moving. Ships and fishing boats surround them rather than the beautiful ashe trees along the city roads.

“Sorry,” He laughs nervously as he hops off of his white horse to join the others waiting for him. Familiar faces lead the dark horse, NaoNao onto the shop that he recognizes instantly. This is becoming more and more real. It’s obvious to the rest of the party how difficult this is for Jisung, seeing how he is in such a daze. Out of everyone present, Ten is the one who can relate to this feeling the most. He has had to leave Kun countless times in the past and will probably have to still in the future. The Siamese aristocrat reaches out his hand to comfort the Joseon prince.

“Jisung,” Chenle calls again, walking to him and holding onto him tight. “You’ll see me again, I promise with all of my heart.”

“I know,” Jisung replies, a sigh leaving his throat as he wraps his arms around the little prince to hold him close. This would be the last time he would be able to do this for a long time. Soon, the two of them are distracted by Lucas stepping forward and joining their hug.

“Little prince, listen…” Lucas focuses on Chenle, staying close to the two of them. “I’m going to stay here in Joseon… I think it will be good for me and Jisung.” These words bring tears to Chenle’s eyes as he looks between Jisung and Lucas. His two best friends are both staying behind. He understands, but he listens to Lucas explain further. “I didn’t want to have to choose between you and Jisung, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how alone Jisung would feel.” 

Chenle hugs the two of them as tight as he can, closing his eyes just to cherish this moment between the three of them. “It’s okay, Lucas. I know you’ll look after Jisung well.” Jisung can’t help but feel tears in his own eyes, too. Shedding tears and smiling, they hold onto each other for quite a while. When they part, Ten takes his time to hug the two of them as well, thanking them and bidding them farewell. Kun gives more of a silent goodbye, but Lucas and Jisung are appreciative nonetheless. 

Chenle looks back at Jisung and steps forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips with a bashful smile. “I’ll see you soon.” He says, instead of goodbye.

“See you soon.” Jisung replies, a blush and a smile on his face. Lucas nudges him with a playful grin before he turns to walk back to the horse given by the stable. Chenle reaches up to pat Tangtang on her snout, saying goodbye to the white horse as he turns to board the ship.

Jisung can’t help but stare for a long period of time at the ship leaving the harbor. After it’s disappearance on the horizon, Jisung finds his way back to the palace with two of the guards that Jungwoo had asked to stay with him. With Tangtang comfortably in the stable, Jisung makes his way to Lucas’s quarters, entering without a knock. Thankfully, the commoner is only eating a snack. The Joseon prince seats himself next to his companion and lets out a sigh as he steals some of the rice cake the other is eagerly devouring.

“Tough day, yeah?” Lucas leans against Jisung with a smile when he receives no answer. “Hey,” He laughs and waves his hand in front of Jisung’s face. “What are you thinking of?” 

A smile covers Jisung’s face as he looks at Lucas. 

 

“Wouldn’t it be funny if we ran away from Joseon?”

 

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! 
> 
> Wow, I've been working on this for half a year! I'm so glad I've finally come to the conclusion.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has avidly read along with me while I completed this and been patient and lovely, and all of the readers who left wonderful comments for me. 
> 
> I have a few spin off fics in mind, so definitely keep an eye out for those this year sometime! They will probably be one shots or much shorter than this one... 
> 
> I'm really proud of what this fic has become, thank you so much for taking the time to read.
> 
> See you soon! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever fanfic on this site!
> 
> JOSEON is Korea.
> 
> I studied... very hard... while writing this fanfic. I hope you like it!
> 
> All art was done by me! Follow me @_whiplashes on twitter!


End file.
